Chuck Vs Say You Will
by tshdow
Summary: Story takes place after Chuck Vs COD. It is mainly about Chuck and Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

Chuck vs Say You Will Part 1

_**Author's note: **_This is an older story for here on FF. I have several others that take place before this one at tshadow-chuck.. links to youtube are not working though which sucks, but just add in front.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Chuck_ or the characters!, no plots, no themes, no nothing. Enjoy! Just ask if you use any part of it that a simple acknowledgement is given. )

--

The scene opens with Chuck thinking about his close encounter with death. He had never really thought about dying before. This was new to him even after all of the missions that he had been on. Even when he thought that he and Sarah were going to die from the bomb! But when Sarah had kissed him all of that fear had went away.

He had always believed that Sarah and even Casey would be there to keep him safe. His mind wondered back to the time when Jill and him had been together. They had waited for so long thinking that there was plenty of time to decide their future. A future that he now knows was cut short.

There is never a guarantee that there will be another day with the person that you love. His thoughts are broken up when he hears the NSA agent start talking to him.

Agent: you are very lucky. You should really be more careful about what you are doing. ( he is giving Chuck a disapproving look.) I would really think hard about how close you came to dying tonight. If it were not for Agent Walker and Agent Casey's quick thinking you would probably be dead now.

You see Chuck and the agent walking down a street where several gang members are watching him. You can tell that they are sizing him up to either rob or shoot him for being in their hood. Chuck is completely oblivious to everything around him as he is deep in thought.

The agent had parked the car a bit further down the road. The car that Casey had requested for him to use to go home. They were still walking towards it while they were talking

Chuck: I know that I am no agent, but I am not going to just set there either. I thought that it was the honorable thing to do by walking away. ( Chuck is staring the agent right in the eyes looking for some understanding)

Agent: There is not honor in dying, especially when you have a chance to get away alive! Agent Casey and Agent Walker risked their lives tonight to save you. I don't think it is a good way to repay their efforts.

Chuck: Yea, I thought that they would not find me in time. I had to act and I don't know where I got the courage to do any of it. Wait, what do you mean by that? What am I doing that is wrong? How am I not being part of the team?

Agent: Walking alone in Compton is being part of the team? How is that helping your team. Life is short, don't make it even shorter. I would go home and really think about how to best help your team!

Chuck: Thanks for the talk but I think I have had enough for one day. Where is this stupid car at anyway?

Chuck realizes that the agent was talking about what he was doing now and not about what happened earlier. He gets into the car the agent provides and starts to drive home.

Chuck starts to think about what he has in his life now and his thoughts go to his family. He thinks about Elle and that she has Devon, so he knows that she would be taken care of. Then he thinks about Morgan and how he has Anna now and that has taken some of the pressure of always having to entertain Morgan.

He now recalls that Morgan doesn't come around nearly as much as he did several months ago. Then Chuck starts to think about who he really has to be with in his life. He always goes back to Sarah, but her words ring loudly in his mind. "It is for the job" , " you are my asset and it is common to feel that there is a connection when there really isn't". He still believes that Sarah feels the same for him but how can he be sure. He felt that him and Jill would be forever and look how that turned out.

He was truly afraid that he was going die tonight, before he was able to really be with Sarah. There was a deep sadness in him now, as he was sure that she would use the 'Job' excuse again. He has to make her understand that this was a turning point and there may be no turning back in the future.

You hear a loud horn causing him to yank the car back into the correct lane. He winces as the pain in his shoulder b him brings him back to reality. The medication that the EMT had given him had kicked in. He knew he had to push the physical pain out of his mind and get ready for the emotional pain.

Chuck has made up his mind on where he wants the relationship to go! If she doesn't want to agree, then there will have to be a decision on stay with this team or move on. He heads back to Sarah and Casey which are wrapping up with the cleanup crew. Chuck gets out of the car and walks over to Sarah.

Chuck: Sarah, I need to talk to you please. ( he can see Sarah looking at this shoulder and then back to his eyes.)

Sarah: Chuck can we do this later please. You need to rest.

She is still looking into Chucks eyes and can see that there is something different. That he has made a decision! She needs time to let him and her regroup their thoughts before talking any further.

Chuck: No Sarah, we need to talk now while things are fresh in my mind. I would rather not do this in front of Casey if you don't mind.

Chuck is standing firm and straight. He is not his normal meek self. Casey notices that Chuck is serious and this is not normal for him. He really wants to listen in on their conversation, but is not in a position to do that at the moment.

Sarah: Okay Chuck, lets go over here so that we can talk.

She walks over to a spot out of earshot of anyone being able to hear them. She tries not to look Chuck in the eyes, as she is not sure she wants to hear what is coming.

Chuck: Sarah, I know that I don't always do what you ask. I just want to help and be more than just the guy that can give you intel on a case. I truly want to feel a part of the team and yes, I know that what I do is very important but I want to be there for you. ( he is looking her in the eyes trying to get her to understand without having to say it )

Sarah: But you are a part of the team and I have explained that it is my job to protect you and we cannot afford to let you get hurt!

She knows that he is trying to say he wants to be there for her, not just for the team. She doe not want to get into this discussion after seeing him tortured by Marco.

Chuck: Okay, I see that I am going to have to just say it again! I love you Sarah and you know it. I have had a few relationships, some of them ending pretty badly. I know there are risks with any relationship, but I almost died today! All I could think about was what I was leaving behind. What I had done with my life and what I wished that I can do before I die.

Sarah, I don't want to die any more than anyone else but in this job it is a possibility and even probable, if Fulcrum catches me. Even without Fulcrum I came closer to dying this time than any other time!

I look and see that Elle has Devon and even Morgan has Anna, but I only have this strange relationship with you. I fell for you and thought I was over it when I met Lou. Then we had the Kiss and that all changed again. I keep hanging in there to see if we will ever become a real couple and I don't mind that I could die from it! At least we would have had some real time together. Do you understand what I am say here Sarah?!

Sarah: Chuck, I have told you that these type of feelings are common. We have to pretend to be a couple for the job. It is just the way it has to be!

Chuck: NO IT DOES NOT! ( then lowering his voice as he sees Casey suddenly look their way) There is a connection between us Sarah and I need to know if you are willing to get involved!

I know Bryce hurt you and that you keep reminding yourself that you cannot let it happen again. You know that I am not Bryce and that when I fall in love it is for real! I don't hold back and I sure wont leave you while I have a single breath in me!

Sarah: That is the problem Chuck! If we were to have a real relationship, I don't know that it wont effect my judgement and get you killed!

Chuck: I cannot keep going on with you like this Sarah and I need you to tell me now! I have come to a decision and after today I need to know what to do next. I love you Sarah and I need to know if you love me! I can deal with dying, as long as I know that we had something special before that happens.

There are some things worth taking a chance on and love is one of them. Please tell me the truth Sarah and don't use an excuse. I need to know, tonight, now. I need to know that I am not just an asset to you. ( There is a longing in his eyes and Sarah can see that this is not his normal request but a decision that could end everything for all of them.)

Sarah: Chuck, I just cannot answer that question now. There are too many complications!

She is trying her best to not make a decision. You see her backing towards Casey trying to escape before Chuck makes her say something that she may regret forever. She begins to feel that if she gives the wrong answer, that Chuck will either pull away from her for good or look to be reassigned to another team.

Chuck: Sarah, this is my last word on this. We will have to see what happens after that. You need to either _**Say you will**_ be with me for real or that we are just teammates from now on! ( you hear the song start in the background as Chuck is waiting for his answer. **/watch?vBbFxaqyHGxo&featurerelated **)

Sarah sees that Chuck has already made up his mind of what he will do and she must decide if she wants to be with Chuck or pass up on what could be the love of her life. She knows that this is the turning point and there is no going back.

Sarah: Chuck, I cannot give you and answer right now. Can we please talk about this later.

Chuck: ( staring her straight in the eye) I think you just gave me your answer. I will have to think on where we go from here.

Chuck walks off and straight past everyone and gets into the car and drives off. Chuck picks up the phone and leaves a message with Elle, that he needs some time to himself and will not be home for a few days.

Casey: well you really screwed up this time Agent Walker. I think you may have just made the biggest mistake of your life. As much as I hate to admit it, he is right for you, but now you may never know. ( Sarah turns sharply and looks at Casey)

Sarah: I think your right Casey, but I don't know how to tell him. If I do then I would become compromised as well. Either way I lose.

Casey: Well, all you have to do is Say it Sarah. There is nothing hard about it and you are already compromised and we both know it. The only thing is that you too seem to work better and are more alert to each other in our cases. I guess love will do that to you. I don't think that Chuck could be any safer than he is with you around him.

--

The scene switches back to Chuck driving off in the NSA car. His is very deep in though and almost runs into the car in front of him. He turns off and heads north towards the coast to get some fresh air.

As he is taking the turns, he is driving faster and faster. He is not really paying attention to the road and suddenly runs into a sharp curve. He slams the car into the side of the road and starts spinning around coming to a halt near the edge of the cliff.

Again he thinks about almost dying and how close he came to it without anyone to really care for him! There is no Jill and now there seems to be no Sarah. He knows that he still has his family and friends, but that is not enough for him tonight.

The conversation starts playing over again in his head and a song starts playing on the radio. It seems to be fitting for the situation. **/watch?vpIG5wU0EhCc **and he feels like the day he had to leave Stanford was no where near as hurtful as he feels right now!

He drives the car to the beach and gets out and sits on the sand. He has made a decision and it is time for him to disappear for a while till he gets his head together.

The hurt that he feels and the emptiness and longing for something that will never be, has taken its toll on him. He wonders how their life would have been and how many kids that they would have had. Maybe Sarah did not want kids but Chuck wanted to have a family and do a better job of it than his family had. Maybe Sarah would have left them for the spy life.

Chuck knows how it feels to have a mother leave, since his own mother left them when they were young. He still wishes that he could have been with Sarah, even if it was only for a little while.

Chuck takes off his watch and tosses it into the car. He knows that they will be tracking the car and the watch. Then you see Chuck get up and start walking along the beach.

--

The scene goes to Sarah now as she has just gotten to her apartment. She puts away all of her weapons and needs to take a shower to clear her thoughts. She turns on the shower and she thinks back to her and Chucks conversation. How he was so serious and determined to get an answer out of her. They had been in many life and death situations, but this one seem to be different for Chuck. It was a way of life for Sarah, but had this last one put Chuck over the edge? Would he really ask for another team, if she could not tell him that she cared for him?

You see Sarah in the shower still thinking. The water is running over her head and shoulders trying to relieve the tension that she is feeling now. Her thoughts go back to Chuck, even though she is trying to put it out of her mind. She begins to remember all of the good times that they have had together. The first time she talked to him and he was very kind to the father and daughter. Then the time they spend in her hotel room, where he just wanted to know one single real thing about her.

Now that she thinks about it, it was really not much to ask. He already had all of her secrets locked up in his head. The time that he told her how beautiful she was under the truth serum. She knew that he was telling the truth at that time, even though she did not. The time they were in the trunk, even though she was angry at him, he was still the gentleman and shown his jealousy for her.

Then the kiss that they shared just before she thought they were going to die. All of the times that she had spent with Chuck and his family and how they had taken her in with open arms.

Suddenly she felt as if she may have just lost Chuck for good. There would be no more smiles that were disarming and genuine. No more silly times and complete trust in her. No more working with him again and if he were to ask for a reassignment. She would not even be able to see him again, even if she wanted to. ( you hear the song **/watch?v69WxDsTSO8** starts playing in the background)

She realizes that it is better to take a chance at a real relationship, than to live a life with a hole in her heart. She never felt this way with Bryce and that hits her even harder. If she did not feel this with Bryce, then how is she going to deal with this when Chuck is gone! She gets out of the shower in a hurry and tries to call Chuck, but the phone goes straight to voice mail.

Sarah: Come on Chuck pick up! ( she calls a few more times and still no answer. She then calls his home and Elle answers)

Elle: Hi

Sarah: Hi Elle, can I speak to Chuck please?

Elle: I am sorry Sarah but Chuck is not home. I assume that you too had a fight, as he left me a cryptic message that he needed time to think. That is not like Chuck at all. I hate to interfere but did you and Chuck break up? I have not hear him this depressed since him and Jill broke up! If there is anything that I can do, please let me know because you too are perfect for each other.

Sarah: We had a fight, but I did not think it was this serious. What did he say exactly?

Elle: He said that he needed time for himself and that he will be gone for a few days.

Sarah: Do you know where he might have went? It is important that I talk to him and he is not answering his phone?

She is hoping that Elle may know where she could start looking and just then she sees that Casey is calling her.

Elle: No Sarah, he has never said that to me before! I am a bit worried for him as well. If you hear from him will you let me know?

Sarah: Yes, I will call and let you know as soon as I talk to him.

Elle: Thanks. Cya Sarah, I need to answer the door now. ( hears a knock at the door)

Sarah: Cya. ( she switches over to Casey) Hello Casey, I was just about to call you.

Casey: Are you with Chuck? I am looking for him and he did not come back to his house.

Sarah: No, I have not seen him either. I just talked to Elle and she said he left a message that he was going to be gone for a few days. We need to find him!

Casey: It is even more important than that Sarah! The alert went off in his car, so he must have been in an accident. I am tracking him and his car has been stopped for several hours now. We need to get to him asap. He left before the medication may have kicked in and it could have cause him to wreck. This is not good Walker. What did you say to him?

Sarah: I am on my way to pick you up, be outside in 5 minutes. ( she picks up her keys and heads out the door)

--

The scene pans back to Chuck and he has walked a few miles up the coast now. He has shed all of the tracking devices, that he had on him and just wants to get lost for a few days. Just till he can clear his head. You hear the song **/watch?v0KLfgWgK40** playing in the background.

He is not worried about them dragging him off to some underground bunker now. They would have to catch him first and at this point what difference does it make. He no longer has anything or anyone to look forward to seeing. It is just him and no one else and he knows he cannot count on Sarah to be able to help this time.

Casey: Agent Walker, I need to know what you said to him. You do realize that he was in a very fragile state today. ( you can see his eyes are ablaze with anger) There is no telling what he may do if you said the wrong thing.

Sarah: He kept pressing me for a decision on our relationship and I told him I could not give him an answer. It is the same thing I have been telling him since the beginning.

Casey: Way to go Agent Walker! Did you not learn anything from the last time you did not reveal your feelings to Chuck? You lost him to Lou, only to win him back in time for Bryce to show up. Then you stay around even though we all know that you could have gone with Bryce and gotten someone else for this assignment.

Sarah: I never meant to feel this way Casey. I sure don't want to lose him, because I would have to compromise myself and tell him how I really feel either. Then I would have you getting me reassigned. What good would it do for me or Chuck then. ( you can see the conflict in her eyes and the cracking of her voice)

Casey: ( in a softer voice than anyone would ever expect) Sarah, you are already compromised just like I said earlier today. But you don't let that get in the way and are very professional when doing your job. I would not be so stupid as to have you reassigned as long as you kept doing your job.

If it were to ever interfere with your job, then you would have to make the decision. Either staying with the CIA and being reassigned or leaving the CIA and having that family that you asked me about. At some point, we all have to make that decision Sarah and we hope that it is not made for us by a bullet.

Sarah: Doing my job and protecting Chuck are the only two things I have in my life Casey. How can I chose? I love them both, I mean I love my job and protecting Chuck.

Casey: (you hear a loud grunt )Yea right. Don't treat me like an idiot and I wont treat you like one, even though you are in this case. You need to quit Chuck or be straight with him. If not you have already lost.

You see Sarah speed up as they are heading towards the blip on the screen, that Casey has in his hands. It takes them about an hour to get to the car, that Chuck had left on the beach.

As they start searching it for any sign of foul play, Sarah sees blood on the seat. It is about the location of his wound earlier today and she realizes that it must have started bleeding again. Casey examines the front end where the damage to the car is. He determines that Chuck must have hit the side of the road at some point and this is not due to foul play.

He believes that Chuck is just upset and must have not been paying attention. Just as he was about to walk over to the passenger side, he sees the watch laying on the dashboard.

Casey: ( reaches in and grabs the watch) Bang up job Walker! He left his watch behind. That is the only way to track him unless he uses his phone!

Just as he says that, Sarah picks up Chucks phone that had fallen between the seats. You see Sarah really start to panic. A thousand things are going through her head. Was he really just clearing his head or was he making a run for it. If he did run, then there was no way to keep him out of a bunker and she could forget about ever seeing him again. Especially since she was the cause of all of this trouble.

Sarah: Just great, I don't get involved and I still end up losing him! I am such an idiot in these things. I could have been enjoying a real relationship and at least been able to have that while it lasted.

Casey: yep, I agree with the idiot part. Do you really think that handlers have not gotten involved with assets to keep them in line before? How many times have you had a relationship with you mark just to get what you needed from them. The only reason that you have been putting off Chuck, is that you don't want to take a chance ever since what happened to Bryce and you. And people wonder why I am the way I am!

Sarah: what do we do now? We have taps on Elle's phones and now we need them on Morgan's phone in case Chuck calls him. We have got to get him back before anyone finds out. We cannot put this out to anyone, since Fulcrum will be watching for anything suspicious. A man hunt for him would alert Fulcrum that Chuck is the intersect and that is no good for anyone.

Casey: We can put off telling Graham and Beckman till we can find Chuck. They would either order his termination or put him in a padded cell for the next 20 years. Either way we both lose.

Sarah: He could not have gotten far. Lets search up the beach, since there are nothing but rocks and cliffs south.

Casey: well if he went south, then we can pretty much conclude that he is dead. ( this puts a worried look on Sarah's face as they head north)

--

The scene switches to Chuck and he is very tired. He finds a spot up off the beach for him to lay down and rest. The wound in his shoulder had been bleeding and he was a bit weaker than he had realized.

The thoughts of what to do next had kept him moving and he did not notice any pain. He lays down on the ground and pulls his coat over him. You hear the song** /watch?v60x5FHpwY8g&featurerelated** playing in the background. Before he is aware of it, he is fast asleep.

A car is traveling up the beach and drives right past him. If he had been awake, he may have noticed that Casey and Sarah were in the car.

After they had driven as far up the beach as they could, they head off back to Casey's apartment. Casey had called in a cleanup crew to take care of the car that Chuck had left behind.

You see Casey and Sarah enter his apartment and start bringing up all of his computer equipment. He starts logging on to tap Morgan's and Anna's phone in case Chuck calls them. He then begins a trace on all of Chuck's credit cards and bank accounts to see if or when he uses them. Now all they can do is sit back and hope that Chuck uses one of them.

Casey: you had better hope that no missions come up before we find Chuck! If one does ,all of this is over and you and I both will be on the chopping block. Either way, we will have to do something to make sure that Chuck never gets into this position again. ( he is staring holes into Walker)

Sarah: I know Casey, I know. I just hope we find him soon. I don't want to lose him.

Casey: As an asset or as a boyfriend? ( Sarah doesn't answer Casey. She knows he already has the answer to that and hopes he doesn't use it against her)

End of Part I


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck vs Say You Will Part 2

_**Author's note: **_This is an older story for here on FF. I have several others that take place before this one at tshadow-chuck dot blogspot dot com. links to youtube are not working though which sucks, but just add in front. I have just added these and you will have to deal with the way they are originally, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Enjoy it I hope! Just ask if you want to use any part of it, with a simple acknowledgement given somewhere. )

--

The scene comes back to Chuck sleeping when he hears a noise that wakes him up. There is a woman walking down the beach with her dog and it is barking at him. She slows down to take a look at him to make sure that he is not some mugger waiting for her in hiding. She is about 5'8" tall with shoulder length red hair. She is in her early to mid 30's and you can tell she works out a lot. There is not a single spot on her body that is not tight and firm. Chuck starts to go back to sleep when she comes up to him. She is looking him over wondering if he is OK or should she call the police and have them pick him up. As she is looking him over she notices the blood spot on his shoulder. She immediately goes up and shakes him.

Lady: Are you OK? Do you need me to all an ambulance? I see that you are bleeding.

Chuck: (snaps out of his sleep at the mention of an ambulance) No, I am fine, I just need to rest some. I fell and reopened my stitches is all. ( Chuck was a bit surprised that he was so calm about it )

Lady: Well you need to get that cleaned up before you get it infected. Hi, my name is Crystal and I just live a few blocks down the beach. Come with me and I will help you clean that up.

Chuck: Hi Crystal, I really don't want to impose on your hospitality. ( Chuck is content to just lay there and really did not care if it became infected as long as he could keep sleeping )

Crystal: Come on now, you need to come with me or I need to get you to a Hospital.

Again Chuck was worried that Crystal would call an ambulance and that would get him caught by Sarah and Casey before he had time to clear his head. Seeing that he really did not have a choice, Chuck stood up and almost fell right back down on his butt. He was much weaker than he had realized. Crystal sees that Chuck can not stand without help, grabbed him by the arm and helped him to his feet.

Chuck: I am sorry about that. I guess that I am a bit tired from my ordeal last night. BTW my name is Chuck. ( he accepts Crystal's help and she puts his arm around her as she leads him to her house)

Crystal: I hate to pry but why where you laying there on the beach? It is not exactly like this beach is within walking distance from any place.

Chuck: My car broke down way south of here and I just started walking to find someone to fix it. ( you could see a sign of relief on her face )

There was not much talking as they walked to her house. Chuck was getting very tired from the walk. He must have lost more blood than he realized, not to mention the ordeal with Marco. As they got to the house Crystal set Chuck down in a chair. You could see fresh blood seeping through his shirt.

Crystal: Chuck you need to take that shirt off so that I can help you clean the wound. It may need stitches.

Chuck: I got stitches yesterday and must have reopened them during the walk. I just have not been able to rest and let it heal yet.

Chuck removes his shirt with the help of Crystal. She sees that it is bandaged and that the bandages are soaked with blood. She starts removing the bandages then takes a rag and cleans the blood off of the wound. She pulls out some fresh bandaging cloth and begins to put it on the wound. After taping it she give Chuck a look and knows that he needs to rest.

Crystal: Chuck you can rest here for a while. I don't think I have to worry about you being a serial killer do I. ( with a slight smile )

She says this with a beautiful smile. Her smile reminds him of Sarah and he smiles back. As Chuck is about to say no, things start to go black and then nothing. He falls off the chair and towards the floor. She catches him in time and pushes him back into the chair. She manages to get him awake enough to get him to the spare bed. Crystal strips his pants off as they were dirty from him lying on the ground and needed cleaning. There was a picture in his back pocket of a blonde woman. She would have to ask him about her and if possible she would call her if necessary. Right now she new that he needed sleep. Crystal went on about her daily life and would check in on Chuck from time to time.

The scene switches back to Sarah in her hotel. She has been getting more and more worried about Chuck. It has been 16hrs since they had their talk and Chuck took off. She never thought that he would just leave everyone behind. He has always been so close to Elle and this is way out of character for Chuck. She had been avoiding his advances for months now and he kept holding out for her. She did not want to get involved with Chuck and end up being reassigned, but she also did not want to lose him either. She now had to worry that he was not dead or lying in some ditch needing her help. So much for her always being there to protect him. She had not been able to sleep and called Casey for the 6th time in the last 16hrs with a no luck each and every time.

Sarah decided to go look where they have found the car and search south. She knew if he went that direction that he was more than likely dead. She started to cry, but her training would not let her. She was going to lose Chuck no matter what she did unless she found him very soon.

Casey had reported in on the Marco mission and explained that all had been taken care of. There was only the matter of review the Flash drives that had been recovered at the house. He had left out the part about Chuck leaving angry or that he had somehow gained skills from the experience. There was no reason to report this till he learned more about it. They had been lucky and there had been no new missions, mainly because Chuck had not been around to provide any new flashes. It was becoming apparent that without Chuck flashing like he did, there was no where near the intel to investigate problems.

Casey is combing every possible stick of data looking for any hit of Chuck. He knows that if Graham calls it will also be his butt that gets in trouble. He is mad at himself for not following after Chuck after he and Agent Walker had their talk. He never expected Chuck to act in this way either. Casey knew that Chuck was in love with Walker and she kept him in line. With out Walker there was no guarantee that he would be of much use at all. He worked hard to keep her happy and that lead to many successful missions.

Casey also noted that Chuck had somehow tapped into abilities that were never taught to him. It seems to have something to do with his emotional bond with Agent Walker as well. This could be significant break for the team, but only if they find out how it is triggered. So far it seems that it is either triggered through high stress or strong emotional needs that Chuck has for Walker. The one thing he is sure of is that Walker is the key in some way. You see Casey's phone ring and it is Sarah on the other line.

Casey: Any luck Walker, cause it is not like I have found out anything since you last call? Chuck still has not tried to call anyone including Elle yet. ( you can hear the tension in his voice)

Sarah: no I am out here looking again but there are not any clues to where he may have gone.

Casey: well you had better put your nose to the grindstone and find something Agent Walker. I don't expect that we can keep this quite much longer. I will give you 24hrs to find him before I tell Graham that you lost your asset. Then it wont matter what you feel for him, he will be gone and you will lose either way.

Sarah: Thanks Casey, I will not let you down. I will find him and straighten this out once an for all.

She knows that she has to tell him now no matter what the outcome. At this point, it is more than likely that she will never get the chance once it is known that they lost the asset. The agencies don't take that kind of news well. She is scared for the first time in a long time. She knows that Chuck had made a decision and she may have pushed him into rejecting any more advances that she may make now. He may not trust that it is her real feelings and just a ploy to keep here asset happy for the "job".

Little does Sarah realize that the woman walking toward her is Crystal. If she has just waited 10 more minutes before heading south, she would have found Chuck. Crystal is walking her dog and sees a woman in the distance but the woman starts walking south instead of North towards her. She wonders why anyone would go south as there is nothing there to see. She looks at her watch and decides that it is time to go back and check on her visitor. As she is walking back she thinks again and feels that there was something familiar about the woman but could not put her finger on it. When she gets back she sees that Chuck is coming around from his long sleep.

Crystal: How are you doing there sleepy head. ( her smile is very refreshing to Chuck and friendly.)

Chuck: I am sorry, I must have been more tired than I though. I am sorry to have imposed on you after you were so nice to me. I will get out of your hair. ( just as Chuck gets ready to get out of the bed he notices that he doesn't have any clothes on. )

Chuck: Ahhh, I did have clothes on when you found me right? ( looking very confused and embarrassed.)

Crystal: (laughs) yes Chuck you did. But they were dirty and I washed them. They should be done soon. No need to be embarrassed, not like I have not been around men before. ( again she smiles at Chuck as she can see that he is a bit shy in that department)

Chuck: Sorry I am not used to being naked. I usually leave that up to Captain Awesome.

Crystal: Is that your boyfriend? I would not have though that since you had that picture of a woman in your pants pocket.

Chuck: ( turning even a deeper shade of red ) NO NO, he is my sisters boyfriend. Well actually they are getting married now, but no I don's swing that way. ( hoping that he made his point )

Crystal: Good to hear that. Then the picture is of your girlfriend? Sorry to pry but since we are on the subject.

Chuck: Well she was my girlfriend, but she just wants to be friends and I wanted more from the relationship. She could not commit so we are pretty much done now. ( She can see the sadness in his face)

Crystal: Well Chuck you cannot let that get you down. There are a lot of good people out there and you never know when you will run into the right person. Usually it happens when you least expect it.

There is a pureness with Chuck. Something that most men will never show that comes natural to Chuck. She realizes that he doesn't even realize it himself. She feels right at home talking to him like he is a long lost friend. She begins to wonder if it was destiny for them to meet. She had gone through the same problem some time ago and was still hurting from that relationship as well.

Crystal: Well, I know how you feel Chuck. I have been down that road recently as well. It will hurt but you will find someone and it will hurt less, but I don't think it will every go away. ( Chuck can see that she has also been hurt and feels like a fool for being so blind to someone else's pain. )

Chuck: Well what a pair we are. ( smiles) what say you provide me my pants and I will take you out to eat for breakfast. I don't think they will serve me in the nude. ( Crystal laughs and heads to get Chuck his cloths.

Crystal: You shirt was pretty much ruined, but I had an old shirt that was lying around that you could use. Here are the rest of your cloths. ( she just stands there )

Chuck: Doh, sorry but do you mind. I don't want to embarrass myself. ( with a funny smile )

Crystal: You have nothing to be embarrassed about Chuck, but sure I will leave the room. ( she give him a wink and she sees his face turn deep red)

Chuck gets his cloths on and they head up the shore to a restaurant that Crystal has suggested. They sit down and order and start talking. They hit it off like old friends and tell each other all of their old issues and it seems to ease the pain for both of them. Before they know it, they have been there for 3hrs talking. Chuck even tells her about Sarah and what had transpired, leaving out some of the details such as the spy parts.

Chuck and Crystal leave the restaurant and start walking down the beach. They come to a dock and Crystal points out her sailboat to Chuck. They walk towards it when they pass by a phone. Chuck remembers that he had not spoken to Elle and that she may be worried. You see him stop and think for a minute.

Chuck: Crystal do you mind if I talk to my sister for a few. I need to let her know that everything is fine.

Crystal: Sure I will meet you at the boat. ( she walks toward her boat and starts getting ready to sail it)

Chuck: ( ringing phone, then Elle picks up) Hi Elle, sorry to not call you sooner.

Elle: Chuck where have your been! Sarah and I have been worried sick! You sounded so depressed, did something happen between you and Sarah. Do you need me to come to you so that we can talk about it.

As the phone rings you see Casey listening on his headphones. As soon as he hears Chuck he starts a trace and picks up the address where the phone is that he is calling from. Immediately he texts the information to Sarah. He continues to listen as this is getting good for a change.

Chuck: NO, that is OK. I am fine too. I meet someone and we talked it out this morning. Elle, I know that you like Sarah a lot, but I don't think that I can continue seeing her. (You hear the song /watch?voDAPtrsWSmk playing in the background. )I cannot explain it right now, but I will when I finally come home. I will not be home tonight so don't wait up and don't worry about me. I am a big boy and can take care of myself.

Elle: Chuck you need to talk to Sarah. She has been calling every few hours looking for you.

Chuck: Yea a bet she has. ( the tone was rude and not like Chuck. Elle needed to fine out what had happened that he would feel this way )

Elle: Chuck what do you mean? We really need to talk about this. I don't understand what could make you talk like that about Sarah unless she cheated on you like Jill. IS THAT WHAT HAPPENED CHUCK!! I will kick her sorry butt.

Chuck: No No, nothing like that. At least not that I am aware of. We will talk later, I just don't want to deal with it right now, please! Thanks for being there Sis, but I have to handle this one on my own this time. Tell the Captain that I am counting on him to take good care of you.

Elle: Why would you say that Chuck. Are you leaving? ( there is a panic in her voice)

Chuck: No, Not yet anyway. Just know that I love you and that I will be home when I have a clearer head. I need you to do something for me Please.

Elle: Anything, you know that Chuck. What is it?

Chuck: I need you to call Morgan and tell him to find another partner for the COD tournament. I just cannot handle it, sorry. Tell him to as Casey, I am sure he would LOVE to be Morgans partner.

Elle: I will take care of it Chuck. You just take care of yourself. Is there a number that I can reach you at? I keep getting your voicemail on your cell phone.

Chuck: No, sorry I lost it somewhere. I will find it later. I should be home in a day or two. Love you Sis.

Elle: Love you to little Brother. And don't you ever forget that!

The you hear a click as Chuck hangs up the phone. Elle is very upset at Chucks words and cannot wait for Chuck to talk to her. She must talk to Sarah and find out what happened. She knows that Chuck may do something rash if he takes another emotional hit. You see Elle calling Sarah but the line goes to her voicemail. She is determined to get in touch with her and will try again every 30min till she can get her on the phone. If she hurt her little brother, she will pay for it later. At the same time you see Elle dial Sarah, Casey is also dialing Sarah. She picks up the phone to a very angry Casey.

Casey: What the heck did you say to Chuck Walker! You will be happy to know that Chuck is ok but is talking like he is about to run. I hope you are happy as you have obviously screwed up another relationship.

Sarah: What he called Elle? Where is he Casey? Did you get the fix on the phone that he called from. The location that you gave me was at a dock, but there was no sign of Chuck.

Casey: STAY away from him Sarah! He may run and if he does it will be because of you. Another CIA screw up that I have to clean up!

Just then Sarah spots Chuck on one of the boats talking to a very attractive lady. They look like they are about to take the boat out. Sarah starts to walk towards them, then she remembers what Casey said and she did not want him to run. If he ran they would lock him in a bunker and he would not survive that. She also needed him to come back calmer so that they could have a conversation. Judging Chuck by the way he was talking to the lady, you would think that he was already past her and already onto this new lady. Sarah did not realize it but she was angry and hurt. She lashed out and broke one of the planks holding up a sign. She realized at that moment that this was the turning point and she either had to fight to get him back or let him go.

Sarah starts to think back to all of the relationships that she has had. In each of them she was never willing to completely commit and they all ended in failure. The only one that she did commit to was with Bryce and that had ended badly. She had gotten over Bryce because of Chuck and how he was always there for her. He never pushed until this last mission and she missed the significance of what he was trying to tell her.

Now she may have caused him to hurt so much that he may never come back. The family that she so wanted since she believed that Bryce had died, was starting to slip out of her hands. It was all up to her and only she could make it happen. She watched Chuck through her binoculars and she could see that they both looked like old friend. What had he done or said to her to make them be so friendly. She wanted to be the one on that boat. He may have been a nerd, but he is funny, charming and sincere. It is what women long for but usually never find in a man.

Crystal: so is your sister coming to pick you up or are you sticking around for a bit longer?

Chuck: well she is not picking me up, but I don't see any hotels close so I will have to head back soon.

Crystal: you don't need a hotel, you can stay at my house in the spare bedroom. ( she gave him a sheepish smile) Not like you haven't already dirtied the sheets.

Chuck: well I would have to work off my stay. There any computer work or something that you need done around your house? ( smiling back at her )

Crystal: Well not any computer work, but I am sure that I can find something for you to do. ( you can see Chuck turn a bit red again)

Sarah sees them laughing and doesn't like it one bit. Just about then Casey taps her on the shoulder and she almost punches him in the face. Casey is taken back by her reaction and knows that she is very upset. He decides that he will talk with Sarah first to see what he can salvage before he confronts Chuck.

She explains what had happen and what was said and he just sits there staring into space as he realizes that she really did screw up this time. Her inability to commit may have lost her the one shot at happiness that she so much wanted. He remembers his nights with with the woman that he loved and how that ended in a bomb blast. He would have given up the agency if that day would not have happened.

Casey: Boy when you screw up you do it big Sarah! ( it is not lost on Sarah that Casey had used her first name ) You do realize he was giving you a chance to simply say you were interested in him and you needed to tell him right then or face the possibility of losing him for good? That was one bad ordeal that he went threw with Marco! He is not a hardened agent like us!

Sarah: I didn't know Casey! He has been through worse, and I was not prepared for him like that. I need to fix this Casey, but I need your help this time.

Casey: what? you want me to get involved like a friend? Have you been drinking again Walker? I hate this assignment when this happens! We will have to wait till he is ready. At least we know where he is so that much is ok. Now you need to do a background check on this Crystal person and find out everything that you can. I don't see her going away any time soon. They look comfortable together. ( Casey sees Walker tense at that last statement. )

Soon Crystal and Chuck start heading back to her house. They are not aware that they are being watched. They are kidding around with each other and ends up with Chuck putting his arm around her waist.

This is something that he never did with Sarah and it is not lost on her. She sees how it could have been with her and Chuck and now he is doing things with Crystal that he never did with her. And what really bothers her even more is that they have only been together for less than a day. She starts to feel things that she never though she would ever feel. Even lonelier than she had ever felt in all the times she worked at the CIA. ( You heard the song /watch?vT4AxQXmasg4&featurerelated start playing in the background)

Sarah starts to think over and over in her mind, what exactly is her life. All she has done since being with the CIA is live on the edge. That has been exciting but there is only one path that it can lead her. People in her line of work don't live that long. What is wrong with not taking advantage of a real relationship.

You never know when death will come tap tap tapping on your shoulder. It is easy to be cold and calculating, when you don't let anyone near. Is that really how life was meant to be lived? Here was something special that has been slapping her in the face and now it may all be gone. It is up to her and only her to get Chuck back. What should I do, how can I get him back and how will I ever tell him how I really feel. Is it time to stop living on the edge and live a real life with Chuck?

The scene pans to Crystal and Chuck talking and laughing at her house. Then Casey and Sarah see Crystal reach over and kiss Chuck. For a split second he resists, then he gives in and returns a deep long kiss. They kiss for several minutes and then Crystal leans over and turns out the lights.

Casey has his laser listening device pointed at the window to record what is happening and it is not what Sarah wants to hear. It sounds like Chuck has finally broken down and is willing to be with another woman. Sarah can only listen in horror as she can do nothing at this point to stop it. If only she had said anything when Chuck really needed to hear it!

End Part 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to _Chuck_. No characters, no plots, no themes, no nothing. Enjoy! I just ask that if you use any part of it, that a simple acknowledgement is given. )

The scene pans to the house with Crystal and Chuck. They are on the couch with the TV on while kissing. Chuck pulls back from the kiss with Crystal and looks into her eyes. He is staring into a deep hazel green eyes that are like emerald. Her face is slim with dimples that want to make you see the best side of anything. Her mouth is full and sexual and reminds him of Cindy Crawford. But the body of Claudia Schiffer which got Chuck to thinking.

Chuck looks at Crystal and starts to wander why such a woman would want a boy like him. He is a boy when it comes to his exposure to women. He had the same feeling with Sarah. How could either of these women want him of all people. They were beautiful and obviously could get anyone they wanted.

Crystal seeing something happening in Chucks face. She is not sure what is happening but is it that he does not want her? She is going to fast, after all it has been a few years since she has been able to even think about another man. Here was someone that she barely knows but feels like they have been friends for years. Sure he is not the best looking man she has every dated, but he is sincere and gentle. He gives off the feeling that he would not hurt her.

Chuck: Crystal, don't get me wrong but I have few things that I need to tell you. First off is that I think you are an amazing woman. All that you have been threw with your relationship which we have in common. But why are you interested in me? I am not really understanding why and I don't want us to be doing this for the wrong reasons.

Crystal: Chuck, I know what you are thinking and I can assure you that I am not messing with your feelings. I know that you have been hurt in your recent relationship as I was with my last on. I just felt that today was great and I feel like we had a connection today. Something that has been missing for some time now.

Chuck: ( smiling a bit sheepishly ) I must say I also felt that way as well. I don't know why but you made me feel safe and inviting to talk to today. I really don't find it easy to talk to women but you were different from the start. Course the pants thing was a bit embarrassing though. ( Crystal laughs )

Crystal: Well, OK so I did think your expression was a bit funny. Most men would have taken that the wrong way, but you were a gentleman from the beginning. You were also honest with me and that is a rare quality in men.

Chuck: Still that doesn't really explain why you are kissing me? I am a not rich, or good looking like a brad Pitt, so why me?

Crystal: Not everyone is, but he is not my type anyway. Don't get me wrong, it is not like I have fallen in love at first site. I think you have the qualities in a man that I want and need. I have not been with a man in some time now and I felt that we could feel each others needs.

Chuck: I have to be honest Crystal, I still love Sarah and I am not over her yet. I will take some time before I can recover from our relationship. I don't want you to get the wrong idea or that I mislead you by something that I may have done. ( looking down at the floor )

Sarah has been listening to them talk and give a sigh of relief. She still has a chance with Chuck. He still loves here and has even admitted it to this woman. She is still worried as he is vurnable and hurt. Casey give a grunt and startles Sarah as she had forgotten that he was even there.

Casey: Well Walker, seems like you still have a chance with the bobble head after all. I am amazed that he has any pieces of his heart left after they way you have been doing your mexican hat dance all over it.

Sarah: Shut up Casey, you have no idea how hard I have tried not to hurt him. Now be quite so I can hear them. ( Sarah's phone rings and it is Elle. She ignores it as she is not sure what to say to her )

Crystal takes her hand on Chucks face to make him look her straight into her eyes. She can see the hurt in his eyes and feels that he understands she has felt the same way for a long time now. She decides that he is worth being honest to about her intentions and interests.

Sarah and Casey are listening to the conversation. Casey can see that Sarah has a renewed hope in her eyes, but is very nervous on the direction that the conversation is headed.

Crystal: Chuck, look at me please. ( Chuck looks into her eyes ) Let me finish before you speak ok?

Chuck: OK, but let me just... ( Crystal puts a finger on his lips to quite him )

Crystal: I want you to know that I don't expect you to be in love with me. At least not yet. ( she smiles)

I have been hurting like you and well I feel like we are connected in that way. I don't just kiss anyone and well I felt that I could take comfort within your arms and you could mine as well. We are more like friends with benefits and I feel we can help each other get over our hurt.

Sometimes it takes the help of a good friend to get over the pain of a relationship gone bad. You have been sincere, honest and fun and I feel we have a bond and openness towards each other. I have told you things that I never that I would tell anyone and I feel you did the same to me. Am I wrong?

Chuck: I don't think you are wrong. I feel empty from my relationship and yet I am not sad when I am with you. I also feel there is a bond, but I am not experience with women, if you know what I am trying to say.

Crystal: Well, you sure kiss like you have some experience. ( with a laugh ) I think we will have to see if the rest of you is as good as your kisses.

Chuck: I, well I, hum not sure what to say to that! ( he face is bright red now ) I need you to understand that I am a one woman man. I am not sure what to do at this point.

Crystal: Chuck, at the moment you have no woman at the moment. If it doesn't work out then well, we will worry about it when that time comes. I think this Sarah is a fool and I plan on taking advantage of it as long as it lasts.

Like I said I am not in love with you either Chuck, but I am also a woman. I feel that we both need comfort from each other and maybe we will get over our hurt together. We will never know unless we try. If you Sarah wants you back, then at least she will have to work for it. I for one don't want to pass up what may or may not be! Now where did we leave off.

Chuck: Crystal, I don't know about this. I am also in a bit of pain here from my wound.

You can see the indecisiveness in his eyes. He is trying to find any excuse to not go any further, but her words ring true. He wants to find a way to get over Sarah and it is not like she is ugly or something. As a matter of fact she is sexy and seductive woman that needs the same comfort from someone that is not out to just use them.

They are already friends in the space of a few hours and she is very up front about why she wants to be with him. Maybe they are meant for each other, but he thought that about Sarah too. The big difference is that Sarah will not commit to a relationship and Crystal is willing to put herself on the line and trust that he will not hurt her. Chuck is thinking what do I have to lose, because I sure don't have Sarah and never will. She will never commit to a real relationship as long as he is the intersect.

Crystal: Don't worry Chuck, I don't bit. Well I do bit but not that hard. We will just have to see how much it effects you.

Crystal reaches over and gently helps Chuck remove his shirt. She pulls his face close to hers and she starts with slow gentle kisses. Chuck closes his eyes and feels the heat from her lips slowly move to his right ear then down his neck. She kisses his neck with a nibbles on it. He allows her to give him hints as to what she wants him to do. Chuck starts to kiss her neck and works his way up to her ear. He gently bits on her ear while caressing her back.

She raises her arms and Chuck gets the hint to help her remove her shirt as well. You see Chuck fumble with the bottom of the shirt and finally manages to get it over her head. He thinks omg I have to remove the bra and I don't remember how. He feels like he is in a comedy and is a bit frozen on what to do now! He starts to reach around to undo it but winces from the pain in his shoulder.

You pan back to Sarah and Casey listening and watching. They cannot see clearly due to the only light coming from the TV. Casey is a bit tense as he knows that this must be very hard on Sarah. He also thinks that this is her fault to begin with though. If she had just given Chuck any time of emotional comfort after the Marco case, he would not be there in the first place.

He is watching Sarah when he sees her start to move towards the house. He quickly grabs her shoulder and is suddenly flipped over her body. You hear an thud as he lands and Sarah stops in her tracks realizing what she had just done.

Sarah: Sorry Casey, but you should not have grabbed me like that.

Casey: What did you want me to do? Just let you run up there and knock on the door? It's your fault that he is in there in the first place! He needs a break Agent Walker and your not going to mess this one up. If you want him I suggest that you find a different way than barging in on him right now!

Sarah: Well, I don't have to take this! I am leaving and you can take over watching him all by yourself.

Casey: Yea, you do that Walker. You need to get your priorities straight and not just the ones concerning the job! Now go get some sleep and we will let you know if there is anything that you need to know.

Sarah: This is one report that you can make without me! ( shouting a bit loudly at Casey)

Casey: Keep it done Walker! You want them to blow our cover?

Sarah turns and walks towards her car. She is mumbling to herself as she walks. Great going again, another find mess I have gotten myself into. She knows that Casey is right, but it doesn't make it any easier. If Chuck goes through with this tonight how is she going to deal with it. She really does suck at relationships.

She has been putting Chuck off for several months now and when she finally decides to be with him he is in the arms of another woman. Boy that did not take him long. Well, I guess she cannot really blame him but it is much easier to for her. As she is getting more and more upset with herself, her phone rings again. This time she picks it up without looking.

Sarah: What?

Elle: Well hello to you too!

Sarah: I am sorry Elle, it is just that I have had a really bad day.

Elle: I wanted to let you know that Chuck called me today. He sounded very upset and I am guessing that you too had a fight? I need to talk to you about it Sarah, but not on the phone. Please come over so that we can discuss it tonight.

Sarah: Elle, I really don't want to talk about it right now. Yes, Chuck and I had a fight but I don't know if there is really anything more to discuss now anyway.

Elle: Sarah, I know my brother very well and we need to talk. If not for Chuck, then for our friendship. I know that you too are right for each other. I also feel like we have become friends over these last few months and friends talk when there are problems.

Sarah: Elle, I am not in a good state of mind on this at the moment. ( She is thinking not after what I just heard and viewed )

Elle: Sarah, if you want to give up on your relationship then don't come over. If you want to make it work then you need to come over tonight. I leave it up to you.

Sarah stops in her tracks. How is this going to help me with Chuck, she is thinking. Well she did like Elle and she has always treated Sarah like a friend or family member since first meeting her. Sarah really did not want to deal with this tonight, but she may not have any choice. Elle had put her in a corner and if she wanted to still be with Chuck, she will need to not offend his family. After a long pause she decides that Casey is right. She still wants Chuck and she will have to fight to get him back.

Sarah: Ok Elle. I will come over tonight. I don't know how it will help with Chuck, but I will be there in about 45 minutes.

Elle: Thanks Sarah, I assure you that you will not regret it.

Sarah hangs up the phone and hears a dog barking in the background. She doesn't bother to turn around to find out where the noise is coming from. If she had, she may have been in a better mood.

We pan back to the house and just as Chuck is going to attempt the daring feat of removing a tap that women lay for men. Crystals dog jumps right up on the couch and starts barking. This has a chilling effect on both Crystal and Chuck. Chuck is both relieved and disappointed at the same time. They both are trying to see what he dog is barking at, but don't see anything. Then they seem someone walking far off in the distance.

Crystal, looks at Chuck and gives a sign of disappointment. She takes him by the hand and leads him to her King size bed. The relief that he had earlier now turns to doubt in himself. As they get into the bedroom Crystal turns to Chuck.

Crystal: Since we are both a bit timid about this, how about we just hold each other tonight instead?

Chuck: ( with a huge weight lifted) Yes! Yes! That would be better. Not that I, aaahhh well ...

Crystal: ( laughs at Chucks delima ) It's ok Chuck, I feel the same way. But I really don't want to be alone tonight, even if it is just to have you hold me.

Chuck: Yea, I don't want to be alone either. ( he starts thinking about Sarah and wishes it was her )

Chuck: By the way, you would not happen to have some PJ's that I could use?

Crystal: Why? I sleep in the nude. ( she watches Chuck's mouth snap open and laughs) Just kidding!

Yea, I have some bottoms that you can ware.

She goes to the dresser and pulls out some bottoms and throws them to Chuck. He goes into the bathroom and changes while Crystal changes into her nightgown. It is a silky white number that goes to mid thigh, which is low cut that shows off her assets to their true potential.

When Chuck comes out of the bathroom and sees Crystal in the nightgown, he almost falls over onto the floor. She is stunning and he now sees her in as a stunning woman just like Sarah. She sees him almost fall over and tries to catch him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself even more. They get into bed and she puts her head on his shoulder and cuddles up to his warm body.

Crystal: I am glad that I found you on the beach Chuck. I do appreciate you being a blessing to me. I was about to think there was no hope of a good man out there till I meet you. ( she drapes her arm over his chest )

Chuck: I am the one that should be counting my blessings. You really helped me out as well. I just hope that I can repay you somehow. For now I can be as true a friend for you as you have been for me.

Crystal: Thanks Chuck and good night.

Chuck: Good night. ( wishing that this was Sarah )


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck vs Say You Will Part 3

_**Author's note: **_This is an older story for here on FF. I have several others that take place before this one at tshadow-chuck dot blogspot dot com. links to youtube are not working though which sucks, but just add in front. I have just added these and you will have to deal with the way they are originally, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Enjoy it I hope! Just ask if you want to use any part of it, with a simple acknowledgement given somewhere. )

--

The scene pans to the house with Crystal and Chuck. They are on the couch with the TV on while kissing. Chuck pulls back from the kiss with Crystal and looks into her eyes. ( The song /watch?vzvoeeq-BH4w&featurerelated pops into Chucks head )He is staring into deep hazel green eyes that are like emeralds. Her face is slim with dimples that want to make you see the best side of anything. Her mouth is full and sexual and reminds him of Cindy Crawford. But the body of Claudia Schiffer which got Chuck to thinking.

Chuck looks at Crystal and starts to wander why such a woman would want a boy like him. He is a boy when it comes to his exposure to women. He had the same feeling with Sarah. How could either of these women want him of all people. They were beautiful and obviously could get anyone they wanted.

Crystal seeing something happening in Chucks face. She is not sure what is happening, but is it that he does not want her? She is going to fast, after all it has been a few years since she has been able to even think about another man. Here was someone that she barely knows but feels like they have been friends for years. Sure he is not the best looking man she has ever dated, but he is sincere and gentle. He gives her the feeling that he would not hurt her, at least not knowingly.

Chuck: Crystal, don't get me wrong but I have a few things that I need to tell you. First one is that I think you are an amazing woman. All that you have been threw with your relationship, which we have in common, but why are you interested in me? I really don't understand why and I don't want us to be doing this for the wrong reasons.

Crystal: Chuck, I know what you are thinking and I can assure you that I am not messing with your feelings. I know that you have been hurt in your recent relationship, as I was with my last one. I just felt that today was great and I feel like we have a special connection today. Something that has been missing for some time now.

Chuck: I guess it is like the the words from Green day. ( sings a bit of the song /watch?vint-EN0LDTw&featurerelated )

Another turning point; A fork stuck in the road

Time grabs you by the wrist:Directs you where to go

So make the best of this test;And don't ask why

It's not a question but a lesson; learned in time

It's something unpredictable;but in the end it's right

I hope you had the time of your life

Chuck: ( smiling a bit sheepishly ) I must say I also felt that way as well. I don't know why but you made me feel normal and inviting to talk to today. I really don't find it easy to talk to women, but you were different from the start. Course the pants thing was a bit embarrassing though. ( Crystal laughs )

Crystal: Wow, a singer too! Well, OK so I did think your expression was a bit funny. Most men would have taken that the wrong way, but you were a gentleman from the beginning. You were also honest with me and that is a RARE quality in men.

Chuck: Still that doesn't really explain why you are kissing me? I am a not rich, or good looking like Brad Pitt, so why me?

Crystal: Not everyone is, but he is not my type anyway. Don't get me wrong, it is not like I have fallen in love at first site. I think you have the qualities in a man that I want and need. I have not been with a man in some time either and I felt that we could feel each others needs. You know like friends with benefits, like on Oprah.

Chuck: Oprah? Lol, sorry I don't have that on my Tivo sorry to say. ( smiling ) I have to be honest Crystal, I still love Sarah and I am not over her yet. It will take some time before I can recover from our relationship. I don't want you to get the wrong idea or that I mislead you by something that I may have done. ( looking down at the floor )

Sarah has been listening to them talk and give a sigh of relief. She still has a chance with Chuck. He still loves here and has even admitted it to this woman. ( Song /watch?vz9OGfBGOCpk&featurerelated plays ) She is still worried as he is vulnerable and hurt. Casey give a grunt and startles Sarah as she had forgotten that he was even there.

Casey: Well Walker, seems like you still have a chance with the bobblehead after all. I am amazed that he has any pieces of his heart left! After the way you have been doing your Mexican hat dance all over it.

Sarah: Shut up Casey! You have no idea how hard I have tried not to hurt hi!. Now be quite so I can hear them. ( Sarah's phone rings and it is Elle. She ignores it as she is not sure what to say to her )

Crystal puts her hand on Chucks face to make him look her straight into her eyes. She can see the hurt in his eyes and feels that he understands. She has felt the same way for a long time now. Crystal decides that he is worth being honest to about her intentions and interests.

Sarah and Casey are listening to the conversation. Casey can see that Sarah has a renewed hope in her eyes, but is very nervous on the direction that the conversation is headed.

Crystal: Chuck, look at me please. ( Chuck looks into her eyes ) Let me finish before you speak ok?

Chuck: OK, but let me just... ( Crystal puts a finger on his lips to quite him )

Crystal: I want you to know that I don't expect you to be in love with me. At least not yet. ( she smiles)

I have been hurting like you and well I feel like we are connected in that way. I don't just kiss anyone and well I felt that I could take comfort within your arms and you could mine as well. We are more like friends with benefits and I feel we can help each other get over our hurt.

Sometimes it takes the help of a good friend to get over the pain of a relationship gone bad. You have been sincere, honest and fun and I feel we have a bond and openness towards each other. I have told you things that I never thought that I would tell anyone. I feel you did the same by telling all of you problems to me. Am I wrong?

Chuck: I don't think you are wrong. I feel empty from my relationship and yet I am not sad when I am with you. I also feel there is a bond, but I am not experienced with women, if you know what I am trying to say.

Crystal: Well, you sure kiss like you have some experience! ( with a laugh ) I think we will have to see if the rest of you is as good as your kisses.

Chuck: I, well I, hum not sure what to say to that! ( he face is bright red now ) I need you to understand that I am a one woman man. I am not sure what to do at this point. This is very confusing to me.

Crystal: Chuck, at the moment you are no longer in a relationship, correct? If it doesn't work out then well, we will worry about it when that time comes. I think this Sarah is a fool and I plan on taking advantage of it as long as it lasts!

Like I said, I am not in love with you either Chuck, but I am also a woman. I feel that we both need comfort from each other and maybe we will get over our hurt together. We will never know unless we try. If your Sarah wants you back, then at least she will have to work for it. I for one don't want to pass up what may or may not be! Now where did we leave off. ( leans towards Chuck )

Chuck: Crystal, I don't know about this. I am also in a bit of pain here from my wound.

You can see the indecisiveness in his eyes. He is trying to find any excuse to not go any further, but her words ring true. He wants to find a way to get over Sarah and it is not like she is ugly, quite the opposite! As a matter of fact she is a sexy and seductive woman that needs the same comfort from someone. She as been honest and very up front with him and is not out to just use them. Ok well not use in a dishonest bad way.

They are already friends in the space of a few hours and she is very up front about why she wants to be with him. Maybe they are meant for each other, but he thought that about Sarah too. The big difference is that Sarah will not commit to a relationship and Crystal is willing to put herself on the line and trust that he will not hurt her. Chuck is thinking what do I have to lose, because I sure don't have Sarah and never will. She will never commit to a real relationship as long as he is the intersect.

Crystal: Don't worry Chuck, I don't bit. Well I do bit but not that hard. We will just have to see how much it effects you. ( smiling but waiting to see how Chuck reacts now )

Crystal reaches over and gently helps Chuck remove his shirt. ( song /watch?vU6Q4lSsctoA&NR1 playing by Damn Yankees ) She pulls his face close to hers and she starts with slow gentle kisses. Chuck closes his eyes and feels the heat from her lips slowly move to his right ear then down his neck. She gently kisses his neck and nibbles on it as well. He allows her to give him hints as to what she wants him to do. Chuck starts to kiss her neck and works his way up to her ear. He gently bites on her ear while caressing her back.

She raises her arms and Chuck gets the hint to help her remove her shirt as well. You see Chuck fumble with the bottom of the shirt and finally manages to get it over her head. He thinks OMG I have to remove a bra and I cannot remember how! He feels like he is in a comedy show and is a bit frozen on what to do now! He starts to reach around to undo it but winces from the pain in his shoulder.

You pan back to Sarah and Casey listening and watching. They cannot see clearly, due to the only light coming from the TV. Casey is a bit tense as he knows that this must be very hard on Sarah. He also thinks that this is her fault to begin with though. If she had just given Chuck any type of emotional comfort after the Marco case, he would not be there in the first place.

He is watching Sarah when he sees her start to move towards the house. He quickly grabs her shoulder and is suddenly flipped over her body. You hear an thud as he lands and Sarah stops in her tracks realizing what she had just done.

Sarah: Sorry Casey, but you should not have grabbed me like that!

Casey: What did you want me to do? Just let you run up there and knock on the door? It's your fault that he is in there in the first place! He needs a break, Agent Walker and your not going to mess this one up! If you want him I suggest that you find a different way than barging in on him right now!

Sarah: Well, I don't have to take this! I am leaving and you can take over watching him all by yourself!

Casey: Yea, you do that Walker. You need to get your priorities straight and not just the ones concerning the job! Now go get some sleep and I will let you know if there is anything that you need to know.

Sarah: This is one report that you can make without me! ( shouting a bit loudly at Casey)

Casey: Keep it down Walker! You want to blow our cover?

Sarah turns and walks towards her car. ( Sarah hears the song /watch?vyKpZzcGjlFw&featurerelated play in her head ) She is mumbling to herself as she walks. Great going again, another find mess I have gotten myself into. She knows that Casey is right, but it doesn't make it any easier. If Chuck goes through with this tonight how is she going to deal with it! She really does suck at relationships.

Sarah has been putting Chuck off for several months now and when she finally decides to be with him, he is in the arms of another woman. Boy that did not take him long! Well, I guess she cannot really blame him, but it is much easier for her. As she is getting more and more upset with herself, her phone rings again. This time she picks it up without looking.

Sarah: What?

Elle: Well hello to you too!

Sarah: I am sorry Elle, it is just that I have had a really bad day.

Elle: I wanted to let you know that Chuck called me today. He sounded very upset and I am guessing that you too had a fight? I need to talk to you about it Sarah, but not on the phone. Please come over so that we can discuss it tonight.

Sarah: Elle, I really don't want to talk about it right now. Yes, Chuck and I had a fight, but I don't know if there is really anything more to discuss now anyway.

Elle: Sarah, I know my brother very well and we need to talk! If not for Chuck, then for our friendship. I know that you too are right for each other. I also feel like we have become friends over these last few months and friends talk when there are problems.

Sarah: Elle, I am not in a good state of mind on this at the moment. ( She is thinking not after what I just heard and viewed )

Elle: Sarah, if you want to give up on your relationship, then don't come over. If you want to make it work, then you need to come over tonight. I will leave it up to you.

Sarah stops in her tracks. How is this going to help me with Chuck, she is thinking. Well she did like Elle and she has always treated Sarah like a friend or family member since she first meeting her. Sarah really did not want to deal with this tonight, but she may not have any choice. Elle had put her in a corner and if she wanted to still be with Chuck, she had better not offend his family. After a long pause she decides that Casey is right. She still wants Chuck and she will have to fight to get him back.

Sarah: OK Elle. I will come over tonight. I don't know how it will help with Chuck, but I will be there in about 45 minutes.

Elle: Thanks Sarah, I assure you that you will not regret it.

Sarah hangs up the phone and hears a dog barking in the background. She doesn't bother to turn around to find out where the noise is coming from. If she had, she may have been in a better mood.

We pan back to the house and just as Chuck is going to attempt the daring feat of removing a trap that women lay for men, Crystals dog jumps right up on the couch and starts barking. This has a chilling effect on both Crystal and Chuck. Chuck is both relieved and disappointed at the same time. They both are trying to see what the dog is barking at, but don't see anything. Then they see someone walking far off in the distance.

Crystal, looks at Chuck and gives a sign of disappointment. She takes him by the hand and leads him to her king size bed. The relief that he had earlier now turns to doubt in himself. As they get into the bedroom Crystal turns to Chuck.

Crystal: Since we are both a bit timid about this, how about we just hold each other tonight instead?

Chuck: ( with a huge weight lifted) Yes! Yes! That would be great! Not that I, aaahhh well ...

Crystal: ( laughs at Chucks dilemma ) It's OK Chuck, I feel the same way. But I really don't want to be alone tonight, even if it is just to have you hold me.

Chuck: Yea, I don't really want to be alone either. ( he starts thinking about Sarah and wishes it was her )

Chuck: By the way, you wouldn't happen to have some PJ's that I could use?

Crystal: Why? I sleep in the nude. ( she watches Chuck's mouth snap open and laughs) Just kidding!

Yea, I have some bottoms that you can wear.

She goes to the dresser and pulls out some bottoms and throws them to Chuck. He goes into the bathroom and changes while Crystal changes into her nightgown. It is a silky white number that goes to mid thigh, it is low cut which shows off her assets to their true potential.

When Chuck comes out of the bathroom and sees Crystal in the nightgown, he almost falls over onto the floor. She is stunning and he now sees her as a stunning woman just like Sarah. ( song /watch?vMVhnxZej0w4&featurerelated plays in background ) She sees him almost fall over and tries to catch him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself even more. They get into bed and she puts her head on his shoulder and cuddles up to his warm body.

Crystal: I am glad that I found you on the beach Chuck. I do appreciate you as you are a blessing to me. I was about to think there was no hope of meeting a good man out there, till I meet you. ( she drapes her arm over his chest )

Chuck: I am the one that should be counting my blessings! You really helped me out as well. I just hope that I can repay you somehow. For now I can be as true a friend for you as you have been for me.

Crystal: Thanks Chuck and good night.

Chuck: Good night.

End Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to _Chuck_. No characters, no plots, no themes, no nothing. Enjoy! I just ask that if you use any part of it, that a simple acknowledgement is given. )


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck vs Say You Will Part 4

_**Author's note: **_This is an older story for here on FF. I have several others that take place before this one at tshadow-chuck dot blogspot dot com. links to youtube are not working though which sucks, but just add in front. I have just added these and you will have to deal with the way they are originally, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Enjoy it I hope! Just ask if you want to use any part of it, with a simple acknowledgement given somewhere. )

--

We open up with Sarah arriving at Elle's apartment. She knocks on the door and Elle answers it. You see Devon knod to Sarah and heads back to the bedroom as if on queue.

Elle: Please come in Sarah. I am glad that you decided to come. To tell the truth, I was afraid that you were not going to come.

Sarah: I know that things have been crazy between Chuck and I but we are trying to work it out.

Elle: Things are certainly not fine Sarah! I have never heard Chuck this upset, even when he lost his old girlfriend Jill. I was never sure where their relationship was going to end up, but I do know that Chuck really cares for you.

Sarah: I care a great deal for him too, but I don't see how our talk will help with our situation? Chuck is a great guy, but we have problems that we need to overcome. To be honest, I am not sure that we can, but I hope so. ( Elle can see that Sarah is serious and seems to be telling the truth )

Elle: You don't have to tell me what happened, but I would like to offer you my help. I know Chuck and he is at a decision point. I know that he wants to be with you Sarah and I feel that you two are make for each other. He is loyal and gives all he can without any reservation. I can talk to him for you and you know that I am here for you as well as for Chuck.

Sarah: I am a big part of the problem Elle. I was hurt badly in my last relationship and I have trouble committing to anyone. Chuck wants to move faster than I do! I really don't feel confortable talking about it but please realize that this is something that Chuck and I need to work through.

Elle: I can help if you let me, but I will let you two work it out for now! All I ask is that you don't hurt him. I don't think he would be able to recover!

Sarah: I would not ever intentionally hurt him!

You see Sarah and Elle hug and then she walks her to the door. As Sarah is leaving she just wishes that she could tell her everything, but that will never happen. It bothers her that Chuck and his family have taken her in without any reservations and she has done nothing but hide behind her job. She gets into her car and heads to her apartment.

We pan to were Crystal and Chuck are in bed. It's late at night and Chuck has been afraid to move because there is a beautiful woman that is laying on him and he does not want to wake her. Chuck decides that he must contact Casey because he would be looking for him. He knows that if he doesn't contact Casey and Sarah soon that they will no longer trust him and put him in a underground bunker! We see Chuck get up and go to the phone and dial Casey. The phone starts to ring and you see Casey picked up his cell phone.

Casey: HI Chuck where you been!

Chuck: Hi Casey its Chuck as you know. I have not been myself and I needed to think because of what happened after the Marco incident. I'm sorry that I did not get back to you sooner.

Casey: come one Chuck! I know that you're upset and it's more than just the Marco case. Please don't treat me like an idiot! I know you had a run in with Agent Walker.

Chuck: What do you mean? Are you saying that agent Walker and I are having a problem? ( Chuck is trying to act like he doesn't know what Casey is talking about )

Casey: Chuck, I know that you care about Sarah! If you're having a problem do I need to have her reassign? I'm sure there would be another beautiful CIA agent that would be more than happy to take over this assignment.

Chuck: NO no no, I don't want that Casey! Yes Sarah and I are having some problems but I think we can work them out. You know that I only trust you two and I don't think I could do the job without you and Sarah!

Casey: I know you think of Sarah as more than just a partner. I know that you have serious feelings for Sarah and that it has affected the way you've been acting.

Chuck: That really doesn't matter now Casey, she's already made it very clear that we will be nothing more than friends! ( you see a sad look on Chuck's face) What I do want is for you to take the lead from now on. I need some time away from Sarah and I only want to to go through you at this point. I need some time to get over this Casey song he did it to be the lead on missions please.

Casey: are you sure that you just don't want to have her replaced for while Chuck? It's going to be hard for you to have Sarah on missions and it could affect both you and Sarah. It won't do either of you any good if you get us killed because you can't get your emotions under control!

Chuck: No! I really don't think I could do this job without Sarah. I know that this may sound stupid but I keep hoping that one day... nevermind! You know Casey I never asked for these secrets to be put my head! And if it hadn't been for you and Sarah, I would probably be in a bunker right now. After the Marco incident, I am absolutely sure I would not be able to make it in a bunker. After Longshore, I really don't trust anybody but you and Sarah! And I don't plan on changing that now.

Casey: Well you have a funny way of showing that you trust is Chuck! All you had to do was just saying you need some time alone and I would've backed off. Instead you dumped your car ,your watch and your phone and left Sarah and I hanging out to dry!

Chuck: I know Casey! I am really really sorry but I'm not an agent, like you said many times! All I could think of was just giving away and try to get my thoughts back together.

Casey: Well I can tell you this! The next time you pull a stunt like this, you will be in a bunker and I'll take you there myself! That is if I don't shoot you first.

Chuck: Well Casey, I would rather you shoot me than put me in a bunker. (you can hear the seriousness in Chuck's voice)

Casey starts to think that Chuck actually may mean what he just said! That would be a shame since Chuck has been a very solid person in all honesty. He has had a very large burden placed on his shoulders that most men would not be able to handle. Casey knows that the main reason why Chuck is still able to handle these situations is his trusts and commitment to Sarah. Casey knows that even though he teases Chuck about being a nerd, he does show some qualities that would make a good agent.

Another thing that crosses Casey's mind is what Chuck's true potential could be, especially after this last mission. He still recalls how Chuck was able to get out of the clutches of Marco. Unconsciously Casey touched his shoulder and remembers how Chuck was able to not only hit him with a knife, but also shot agent Walker in the chest at a dead run in the dark. He is sure that something else happening in that nerd brain of Chuck's. There was a lot more in the intersect than just data on people. There were architectural plans on counterterrorism, intelligence gathering, hacking techniques for both computers and satellites, as well as training that all agents are taught.

Casey knows that Chuck is still very attached to Sarah and she's the key to taping into these other areas! After all that she has put him through, he still has very deep feelings for her. He must tread carefully here, if he wants to verify his suspicions about Chuck's new ability.

Casey: Ok Chuck, you know that we need to keep track of you. Tell me where you are and I'll come pick you up.

Chuck: Casey, I know you probably already traced this call and know where I am. I'm not stupid either, but I don't want you coming here to pick me up. I don't want Crystal involved and will be to work in the morning. I will pick up all my equipment then, I promise!

Casey: Okay Chuck, but if you take them off ever again that will be it. There will be no discussion, there will be no warning, and would just be me taking you in.

Chuck: I understand and I be there tomorrow.

Casey: By the way Chuck, who is Crystal? Sounds like your moved on pretty quick already? I would never have guessed a nerd like you would be such a chick magnet! ( you see huge smile on Casey's face) Maybe this time you'll not strike out and will finally become a man.

Chuck: Ha ha, very funny Casey. At least I am with a woman unlike some people I know. You do like women write Casey, you sure that's not just a cover. (You see a big smile on Chuck's face)

Casey: I'll show you a cover when I stick my big foot up your butt!

Chuck: (with a worried look on his face) I was just kidding, you know that right?

Casey: But who says I am! I'll see you tomorrow Chuck. (he hangs up the phone)

Chuck starts to worry about what's going to happen when he sees Casey tomorrow. Since there's nothing he can do about it, he hangs up the phone and heads back to bed. He slowly gets back in the bed so as not to disturb Crystal. Chuck starts to think about Sarah but as he looks down he feels a little bit guilty as he is laying next to a beautiful woman already. He cannot help but wonder what Sarah is doing at this moment.

Chuck starts to think about his talk with Casey and knows that he has grown on him. He thinks about what would have happened if Casey and Sarah were not more than just working partners. He is very sure that he would have been placed in a bunker and they would have thrown the key away. He could tell that Casey was giving him some space, which he did not have to do. Whether Casey wants to admit it or not, he was a friend to Chuck. That doesn't mean that Casey would disobey orders for Chuck, but at least he was trying to be understanding to his situation. You finally see Chuck fall asleep with his arm across Crystal's body.

We pan to Sarah in her room earlier as she is trying to watch the news. She then starts to read reports on possible Fulcrum agents and activities that are suspicious in the area. After several minutes of reading the same page over and over, she decides to start reading into Crystals background check.

Subject Crystal Rose Anderson, Height 5'8", Weight 129lbs, Eyes Hazel, Hair Red, Age 32. Sarah was reading over her specs when she noticed that Crystal had been married for 4 years and ended in a divorce. She was married to a stock broker by the name of Chad Anderson. He seems to have make a good living in the trade and Crystal had plenty of money and property from the settlement. She had no record to mention, other than a altercation at a bar several years ago. She had no job and volunteered at community events. It seems that she got a divorce due to her ex-husband cheated on her with a business associate.

Sarah was a bit more worried about Crystal now. She was a good person on paper, but that doesn't always tell the whole story. She knew that there must be more to this woman than that and she was going to find out what. She would do it for the job, but it would not hurt for her own agenda as well. She puts the reports away and gets into bed. She tries to go to sleep, but the knowledge of Chuck being with this Crystal kept playing over and over in her mind. She needs to talk to Chuck alone and away from Casey's prying bugs.

We fade in to the next morning and you see Chuck wake up with Crystal laying next to him. He slowly gets out of bed as not to wake her. He goes into the kitchen and looks for something to make breakfast for her. He cooks her bacon, eggs, side of toast and coffee. He is not sure that this is what she would like but it is the best he can do with what he could find.

Chuck softly walks to the bed and places the food on the night stand next to her. He then reaches down and gently runs his hands through her hair. She slowly moves and a smile comes on her face. She opens her eyes and sees the food on the night stand.

Crystal: Well this is unexpected. ( smiling ) I must say, I like the way you wake me up! I think I will keep you after all.

Chuck: Well, I don't know, it was a bit rough for me. Laying next to a beautiful woman is not something that I am used to.

Crystal: Wow, was it that bad. ( with a sheepish grin )

Chuck: It was torture, but I am sure that I can manage. ( with a grin of his own )

Crystal sets up and as Chuck is watch, her nightgown shows a bit more of her sensual body than he was expecting. He quickly looks away, but still manages to see her out of the corner of his eye. She notices his sudden head movement and laughs. Crystal thinks that he is such a gentleman, but she will have to work on that. She is eating the breakfast, when she is done she reaches up and kisses Chuck on the cheek. He is a bit surprised and doesn't know what to do. He decides to change the subject.

Chuck: Crystal, I need to get back to work today. I need to call a cab, but I hope that we can keep being friends. ( serious look on Chucks face)

Crystal: No you will not call a cab. I will drive you to work, but don't you think you should change your cloths first? I don't think your boss will appreciate you coming into work like that.

Chuck: I don't want to impose any more than I already have. A taxi will be fine, but yea I need to go home first then I will go to work.

Crystal: I would be hurt if you did not let me take you home Chuck. I would love to see where you live and work anyway. I don't really have anything going on today either. Let me get dressed and we can head out.

Crystal gets up and walks over to her closet and pulls off her nightgown. You see Chuck's jaw drop as he was not expecting her to start changing right in front of him. He could not help but notice her silky lace underwear and a tattoo just above the panty line. It was in the shape of a snake or dragon with Wings. It is a interesting design and Chuck seemed to be stuck on it. There was something nagging at the back of his mind when he looked at the design, like something was trying to get out but not enough to trigger it. As he was looking at her back, she turned around.

Crystal: Well glad to see something is interesting for you. ( see a devious smile on her lips )

Chuck: Ahh, Ahh, Sorry, I did not mean to stare. ( face red ) Where did you get that tattoo?

Crystal: Oh, that was from a trip to Mexico. It is the Mayan Snake symbol. I don't know why but I just felt like I needed it for some reason. It was a bit of a bad time. I am glad you like it.

Chuck: Yea, I do like it. I will go in the other room now, sorry about that.

Crystal: Don't be, I am not sorry.

Chuck just smiles and turns and walks into the front room. He sits there and waits for Crystal to come out. She is wearing tight jeans with a royal blue top and a silver belt that dangles to the side. Chuck thinks to himself, if it were not for Sarah, he would be asking her out in a heart beat. He stands up and waits for her to go. She walks up to Chuck and gently moves his hair to the side and walks to the door. Chuck follows her out to the car and you see them head towards Chucks place.

Several minutes later you see Crystal's car pull up to Chuck's place. She gets out and follows Chuck to his door.

Chuck: Just to let you know my sister and I live here with her soon to be husband. I hope you don't expect much. I will change quickly so that you don't have to wait too long.

Crystal: Nothing wrong with that Chuck. I wish that I had some family to have around, but instead I am pretty much all by myself. Take your time, I am in no hurry.

Chuck lets Crystal into the apartment and leaves her in the dining room. He heads to his room to change for work. As he is changing you hear the door open and Elle walks in. She slows down as she sees Crystal standing in the middle of the room.

Elle: Hi, may I help you?

Crystal: Hi, no I am here with Chuck. He is changing in his room. Btw my name is Crystal.

Elle: Nice to meet you Crystal. I will be right back.

You see Elle with a angry look on her face. She goes to Chuck's door and barges in just as he is putting on his pants. Chuck looks up and see that Elle is pretty pissed off and he immediately figures out that she has meet Crystal.

Chuck: hold on Elle, I know what your thinking. Crystal is just a friend and that is it.

Elle: Chuck! That is a not just some little girl out there. That is a full blown woman and they don't usually just want to be friends. Is this why you and Sarah are having trouble Chuck? I never would have thought that you would do something like this.

Chuck: Hold on a minute there! I am not doing anything wrong here! I needed a friend and Crystal has been though some hard times just like me. We are just friends and I plan on staying her friend! A S for Sarah, we have major issues and I am not really ready to talk about it yet. So calm down and relax already. Now be nice to her or else!

Elle: Or else what Chuck? I am going to trust you on this, but I expect you to tell me the whole story soon. But I like Sarah and I know you too are right for each other.

Chuck: I thought we were also Sis, but I just don't know anymore. But I can tell you that Crystal was there for me when Sarah was not. I am not sure what I would have done without her kindness and willingness to put up with my rants lately.

Elle: I am sorry that you could not talk to me Chuck. ( sadness in her voice ) But I am glad you have someone besides Morgan to talk too. OK, I don't understand but I will welcome her into the family. Now don't you have a job to get too.

Chuck: Crap, yea thanks and I will see you tonight.

You see Chuck leave and lead Crystal out of the apartment and towards the car. He doesn't say anything as he is deep in thought. On the way out Crystal had noticed a picture of Chuck and a lady. The same lady that was in the picture in his back pocket. As they reach the car Chuck opens the door for her and she gets in. If Chuck had watched her face he would have seen a smile as she was not used to a gentleman opening the door for him. Chuck gets in the other door and provides her directions to the Buy More. Chuck is still thinking about Sarah as she is driving him to the Buy More.

Crystal: I assume that your sister thinks we are more than friends? Sorry but it was a bit hard not to hear your discussion.

Chuck: I am sorry about that. Sarah and I are having issues as you know, but my sister doesn't quite understand. It is hard to talk to her about it for some reason. I hope you were not offended by any of that?

Crystal: No, not at all. It is nice that she cares so much for you Chuck. You should be very happy about that. I don't have any family and I do miss it. I noticed a picture of you and I assume your girlfriend on the wall?

Chuck: oh yea, that would be Sarah. I am not sure if I can call her my girlfriend now, but I guess I will find out soon. I really do appreciate you taking all of you time helping me out.

Crystal: Again, please stop thanking me. We are friends and friends do these type of things for each other. Now relax and don't worry about it. I do expect you to keep in touch like a good friend. ( she smiles and Chuck smiles back )

You see the car pull up to the Buy More and Chuck and Crystal gets out of the car. As they are getting out of the car you can see Sarah watching through the window.

She watches them go to the Buy More, but cannot leave yet as she is the only one there. Sarah really wants to see what they are doing and they look comfortable together. She loses site of them as they enter the Buy More. She thinks to herself, is this really worth it. Would Chuck be better off with her?

As Chuck and Crystal enter the Buy More you see Morgan watching them enter. Morgan is wondering how Chuck has another hot woman on his arm. What is he eating to cause them to flock to him lately. I guess it is like they say, once you have a hot woman they start falling out of the sky to be with you. Morgan walks over to Chuck.

Morgan: Hay buddy! Where have you been? Thanks for leaving me all by myself during the COD finals. Thanks to Anna we came in second. Man she is almost as good as you.

Chuck: Sorry Morgan, but I had some things that I just had to take care of. You know I would not leave you hanging if it were not serious. ( with a serious look on his face )

Morgan: No problem man. I believe you and besides we still won the Xbox 360. Who is your new lady friend there Chuck. ( with a Casanova smile )

Chuck: Oh sorry Morgan. Crystal this is my best friend Morgan. And that is Anna his girlfriend that is coming this way. ( watching Morgan's eyes get large from that news )

Morgan: Nice meeting you Crystal and I think I hear Big Mike calling me. Got to go!

You see Morgan head out and Anna is following behind him. She gives Crystal a fake smile as she sizes her up on the way by. Chuck is smiling and thinking what trouble did Morgan get into this time. He turns and Crystal follows him up to the Nerd Herder desk. He goes behind the desk and looks straight at her.

Chuck: Well, here is where I work. I know it is not much but it is my little empire. But at only 11 bucks an hour, I am sure not going to get rich here.

Crystal: There is nothing wrong with good hard work. There is nothing more sexy than a hard working man. ( she give him a sexy smile )

Just about that time Lester and Jeff come walking up to the desk. You can see Lester putting on his best pose to try and get to get Crystals attention. Jeff is looking his usual smashed self, but trying to smile at Crystal as well.

Lester: Hi there, is there something that I can do for you. ( giving his biggest smile ) I am sure that I can help you in some way.

Crystal: ( looking at him like he is crazy) The only thing you can help me with is by leaving. Shoo little boy, go back to whatever dark corner you crawled out from please.

You see Lester's mouth drop open and start backing away. Both Chuck and Jeff are trying to not burst out laughing. Lester turns and walks away quickly and Jeff takes off after him. Chuck is still trying not to laugh, but you hear snickering coming from his direction. Crystal just give him a look and start to laugh as well. As they are laughing Sarah has entered the store and sees them laughing. This gets her even more agitated and starts to walk towards them. Just then Chuck sees her and turns to Crystal.

Chuck: Listen Crystal, Sarah is coming and I think it would be best if I gave you a call later. I really appreciate all you have done and I do owe you one still.

Crystal: Good! Then tell me you will make it up on Saturday. We can discuss the details over the phone later.

Chuck: Sure, Saturday it is then. Cya

Just as he says that Crystal reaches over the counter and kisses him on the cheek. This stops Sarah in her tracks, which Chuck notices. Then she starts up again and as the two pass each other, they give a sizing glance. Sarah knows that this Crystal wants to be more than friends to Chuck. She must either start fighting for him or let him go to her. The song /watch?vjvt8puRC0Qw starts to play. After all the times that she has pushed him away, it will not be easy. She continues on to Chuck and as she reaches him, she grabs his hand and pulls him towards the TV viewing room. As they get there she closes the door and closes the curtains.

Sarah: we can talk in here without worrying about any bugs. We need to talk Chuck about what happened the other night. You left and caused us to lose you for a long time! You could have been hurt or captured and there would not have been any way for us to save you!

Chuck: Always about the job huh Sarah. Well, don't worry about it. I am safe and the precious Intersect is still intact. I am not sorry though Sarah as I needed the time alone.

Sarah: Chuck, I did not mean it like that. You had us worried.

Chuck: I know, you are worried that you would have failed your job. I got it. You made it perfectly clear the other night! I wont bother you again about it, OK!

Sarah: I am sorry about what I said Chuck. You know I must protect You Chuck. I cannot do that if I am not thinking straight. I do have feelings for you, but what good will that do if you are dead or captured.

Chuck: I would rather be dead and have what little time I can with you than live with you just protecting me. I also know that they must be close to having a new intersect up soon. Then what? I would expect that they will either kill me or worse, put me in a bunker. Either way I am dead to everyone that I love.

Sarah: Don't talk like that Chuck! I will protect you.

Chuck: But you will not show your feelings for me. I might as well be dead to you. So is that your last word on the subject? ( looking directly into Sarah's eyes with a very intense stare )

Sarah: ( has to look away ) Chuck, I want to but I cannot. You know I am not good at this. There is no training to help me. I could not live with myself If I was the cause of something happening to you!

Chuck: OK Sarah, then we have nothing more to discuss. ( the song /watch?vvxz7UkOQ5v4 plays in the background) I love you and always will, but I know my time is limited. I can not afford to wait any longer. I may be taken or killed at any time. I realized that after the Marco incident, I may never have a chance at a 5 year plan. If you change your mind, just remember that no matter what I do from now on out, I will still love you.

Sarah: Don't be foolish! Don't do something that you will regret Chuck!

Chuck: I already did, I put my trust in you and my love. Both have been thrown away by you. As of now I want Casey to be the lead on any missions that we work in the future. We really have no reason to be girlfriend and boyfriend any more. I will always do my best for the team and Country. I hope you have a nice day Sarah as mine is pretty much screwed.

Sarah: Chuck, please you don't understand. I ( Chuck cuts her off )

Chuck: No, I don't understand and I never will. I want you and I think you want me but I will never know. What I do understand is that you now have lost control of your asset. I cannot trust you any more because I will never know if it is for the job or real! Now please leave me alone!

Chuck walks out of the room and leave Sarah there by herself. You see Sarah wipe a tear from her eye, but her training will not let her cry. She wanted to comfort him and try to mend their relationship, but she was too upset about Crystal to show him. She thinks, why is this so hard. I am the top in my field and still I cannot keep from screwing up any relationship that I have.

About this time Casey walks in and stands in front of Sarah. He is watching her and knows that whatever they discussed was not good. He still has not told Sarah that she is the key to Chucks new abilities. He needs to keep them together if possible till he can find out if his new talent can be triggered with out her.

Casey: So you still could not tell him I am guess by that face of yours.

Sarah: Now is not the time Casey! I have a job to do and he would be better off with Crystal than with me. They have already gone farther in one night than all the time we have been together.

Casey: well I did not take you for being stupid Agent Walker, but it seems that I am wrong. I take it you did not listen to the tapes. Nothing happened you idiot and believe me he could have let it happen pretty easily. You have no idea what pain he went through without you and now I know we don't have control of the situation. You cannot control him now. Great job CIA.

Sarah: I didn't know! ( wild thoughts go through her head ) I don't think I can fix this one Casey. As much as I want to, I don't think he trusts me any more. I have lost him and for once I don't know what to do.

Casey sees that she is telling the truth and this is a problem. If they no longer have control over the intersect, then they have to let Graham and Beckman know immediately. He goes to close the door but did not notice that the curtain was holding the door open a bit. He starts dialing up General Beckman and Director Graham. Before they appear on the screen, Chuck had come back to the room to make sure that Sarah was OK. He stops outside of the door as he hears Casey and Sarah talk.

Casey: You know that since you lost control of Chuck, your asset, that they will have to make a decision on what to do with him. This is going to be a black mark on your record Agent Walker and mine. Someday you will have to explain to me know you could screw up something so simple as a relationship that was there for the taking.

Sarah: Shut up Casey! I am just doing my job no matter how much I want a real relationship. Now I am just worried that they are going to put Chuck, I mean the intersect in a bunker.

Casey: I would not worry about the bunker Agent Walker and more about if they let him live.

Sarah: I wont let you do it Casey! I will protect him.

Casey: If it is ordered Sarah, don't think I wont eliminate you if that is what I have to do. I may consider you the best partner that I have every had, but I will follow orders.

Sarah: let's just get this over with.

You see Casey push some buttons and General Beckman and Director Graham come onto the screen. Chuck doesn't wait to hear what they have to say. He knows that his time is up and he is either going to die or be put in a bunker. Chuck also knows if it is death, that he may end up getting Sarah killed as well! He cannot let that happen, no matter how much she has shunned his love for her. He runs out of the Buy More and gets into the Nerd Herder and heads home. He needs to think about what to do next. Casey and Sarah have no idea that he over heard them so he has some time. Chuch had told Lester on the way out that he has a customer install to go to and to watch the desk. He knows that Casey will ask were he is and will not suspect that anything is wrong yet.

As Chuck is heading home his head starts to hurt again. All he can think about is how is he going to save Sarah. He must get away or find something that he can bargain for his freedom. As he is driving his head starts to hurt! (a specific song /watch?vT4AxQXmasg4 starts playing on the radio). He has the feeling that this has happened before but is not sure where. His head hurts so much that he feels that he is about to throw up and decides to pull over. As he is setting there he begins to have a flash but not the normal flash. The picture starts out with a winged dragon, picture of Wietse Venema and Dan Farmer, then a session of programming codes that were security and crack codes, then winged dragon again. The codes kept going by over and over again.

The pain from the flash was getting stronger and stronger, but there was no physical pain. The pictures of code from programs named SATAN ( Security Analysis Tool for Auditing Networks) or Internet Security Scanner (ISS) came faster and faster! Suddenly it stops with a white hot flash of pain. He was no longer the Chuck that everyone knew. He had experienced this before but could not remember where. What he did know was how he was going to go get his freedom back. There was a way to save both him and Sarah!

End Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to _Chuck_. No characters, no plots, no themes, no nothing. Enjoy! Just ask if you use any part of it that a simple acknowledgement is given. )


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck vs Say You Will Part 5

_**Author's note: **_This is an older story for here on FF. I have several others that take place before this one at tshadow-chuck dot blogspot dot com. links to youtube are not working though which sucks, but just add in front. I have just added these and you will have to deal with the way they are originally, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Enjoy it I hope! Just ask if you want to use any part of it, with a simple acknowledgement given somewhere. )

--

You pan back to the TV viewing room with Sarah and Casey standing in front of the TV. Casey is explaining that after the Marco incident that Chuck has become independent. He also lets them know that he doesn't think that Sarah has control over the asset any more.

Beckman: So your telling me that you two have failed in your assignment? That the intersect is now uncontrollable and lose? How could this have happened!

Casey: Chuck has become attached to Agent Walker. So much so that he has fallen in love with her. The problem is that Agent Walker has been professional with him and he wanted more than just a cover.

Graham: And why is this a problem Agent Walker? This is not something that you are not familiar with? What are you not telling us that is obviously missing!

Sarah: I did not want to compromise myself for the good of the mission. I felt that Chuck is smart enough to realize the false nature and I would cause a backlash effect.

Graham: What, like losing control of you asset. The same as just happened Agent Walker! This is completely unacceptable! I will have to have you reassigned and this will be noted!

Casey: There is one problem with that Sir. Chuck seems to have been able to access new abilities after the Marco mission. I am not absolutely sure, but I think that Agent Walker is the key that triggers this in the intersect. If I recall from the briefing on the Omaha project, they were also working on accessing knowledge based training via the combination of Subliminal images and Hypnotherapy? If what I believe happened to Chuck at the end of the mission is correct, he may be able to access any type of training or abilities that were part of the intersect at the time he received it.

Graham: Are you sure about this Agent Casey? It was theory only, but studies did indicate it was possible. If this is true, not only is the intersect invaluable, he has just become much more deadly. The intersect contained all of the training courses that both the NSA and the CIA use for all levels of the companies and now it is combined into one person? With Chucks knowledge of computers and electronics he could become almost invisible to our detection. He will have knowledge of all of our tracking techniques as well as how to counter them. I can only imagine the asset that he would become either for us or against us!

Beckman: If this is true, then we need to find out asap! Do we even know where his loyalties are? If he becomes uncontrollable, then you must take him out. We cannot afford to have such a weapon lose without our control.

Sarah: Chuck would never go against his country! I may not have control, but he would always work with us. He trusts Casey and myself completely. I am sure that we will not have any problems!

Casey: I agree with Agent Walker for most of it, but I believe that she needs to give the intersect some personal space for a while. I know that if we bring in someone else, that he will be able to recognize them and may not work with us. He has mentioned that he would rather die than be placed in a bunker as well. ( you see Sarah's head snap towards Casey )

Graham: Casey, I hope your right, because I would not want to think about what could happen if your wrong. You need to start testing him to see if your correct. If not, we will have no choice but to put him in a bunker! If he resists then you both know what to do.

Casey/Sarah: Yes, Sir.

The screen goes off and Sarah turns and faces Casey. She is seriously pissed that he had withheld information from her. What else is he not telling her? What new ability was he talking about? She could not ask him in front of Beckman and Graham or she would have lost even more credibility with them.

Sarah: What where you talking about Casey? Why did you hold back this information and tell them without discussing this with me!

Casey: Don't get your panties in an uproar there Walker. If you had been paying attention, you would have noticed Chucks sudden ability with weapons. He is certainly not a pro at it but he handled that knife and gun much better than any amateur! Then when he was mad at you he threw that knife like he had been doing it all his life. That is not natural and could only have come from one place.

Sarah: Why do you think that I am the key? I have not done anything to compromise myself. The only thing that the two events have in common are ... OMG how could I have missed it.

Casey: Because you are too emotionally involved already. Something serious must have happened to Chuck to trigger it and he must have been thinking of you. Not like that is any big news. The way he looks at you when your not looking, I just want to swat him on the nose like the puppy dog he looks like. ( that image brings a smile to Caseys face )

Sarah: Why did you not tell me Casey? You could have gotten Chuck killed!

Casey: I just may have saved him from being killed! You're the one that almost got him killed by your denials to Chuck that you don't care for him.

Sarah: We both know that he is better off with someone else! My life is not stable and I could be taken away at any time. That would just hurt the both of us and I for one don't think either of us could take it.

At least this way Chuck will not be hurt as much.

Casey: You have got to be kidding me! The crap is getting pretty high in here from that BS! I need a shovel to get out of here. You need him and he needs you, but now he may not trust you. Keep it up and you will not only get him killed by his own Country, but it will be because of you.

Sarah: I am tired of this argument! Lets just get out of here and see if we can prove your theory.

We pan to Chuck sitting in his car. He has recovered from the flash and was now thinking on how to execute his plan. He had to be very careful or Casey and Sarah would find him out. This would take a few days to set up but once he is done, it should be enough to buy his freedom from death or the bunker. Chuck was thinking to himself that this is operation de-bunker with a smile on his face. There was so much to do and so little time to do it. Hum, he thinks about the TV show he was watching and decides that he will have to cut down on TV.

You see Chuck pull up to a customers office building that he had just installed several systems in last week. The owner was grateful to him for all of the extra work he had done for him. Chuck believed that great customer satisfaction was worth the extra effort and would pay back some day. Well today was the day and he needed to use their systems for a bit of programming. This brought back memories of his days in Stanford where he had reprogrammed several of the older games for his own benefit. He was actually a pretty decent programmer and would have used those skills to become Charles Carmichael. Little did he realize that he would be using them to protect his life and Sarah's. He could not fail, after all he still loved Sarah very much. There was no changing that, no matter what happened.

As he got to the room where he had installed the computers he began to go over how he was going to integrate a cracker program with Satan. He would use that to gather the information on how to access the NSA database from Caseys system at his apartment. He had an Ace in the hole that neither Casey or Sarah knew about. He logged on and downloaded both programs to the linux box that he was working on. He was thinking that it would have been much easier if they has used Solarix X86 OS, but it would due. After all Satan was developed for the NSA, how poetic. Now he recognized the images that he had flashed on.

After downloading the programs he was looking for, he was able to mesh them together so that it not only bombarded the system for holes, it also would try and crack his password. Now all he needed to do was access Caseys system at his apartment or the one in the TV viewing room. It would be better from Casey's apartment as he could use it to send him the information via wireless to his computer without Casey knowing it. Well unless Casey was a computer genius and not just muscle.

Now to get Casey to invite him in so that the could install it from his flash drive. Good thing he has a few of them, because he still doesn't remember what happened to the one he had with his COD saved games and Sarah's pictures. He would worry about that later.

He is leaving the building when he gets a call from Casey. He has to calm himself down and play along like he doesn't know anything.

Casey: I need to talk to you Chuck. When will you be done there?

Chuck: I am done already, what do you need? Is there a mission that I am needed for?

Casey: No, I just need to discuss some things with you.

Chuck: Ok, do you think we can do it after work? It is close to the end of my shift and I was thinking I would go home first.

Casey: Sure, I will give you a call when I get to my place.

Chuck: Cya then. ( Chuck hangs up the phone before he does something to tip off Casey )

As Chuck gets into the car, his phone rings again. This time it is Sarah. He ignores the phone and heads towards home. He doesn't want to talk to her as he had a hard enough time keeping quite to Casey. The phone rings again and this time Chuck turns it off.

Sarah gets the sudden forward to voice mail and knows that Chuck has turned off his phone. This is not good at all. How is she supposed to fix this if he will not even talk to her. She needs to talk to him, but if she does will he even believe her now. Well, she cannot see him tonight as Casey has already told her to stay away for a few days. She really doesn't have much choice at the point. She has failed both Chuck and the CIA. Now she is about to fail herself as well. All of her CIA training and she still cannot keep it together when she is around him. /watch?vGluCMggMvw Love stinks and she feels her heart pump faster at that thought.

We pan to Chuck getting home and he heads straight to his room. The first thing he does is lock the door and start looking for bugs and video surveillance. He finds about 8 mics but no video thank goodness. He puts all of the bugs in a fishbowl and puts that in bubblewrap and into a box. After that he goes to his computer and starts looking through his virtual CD drives. He is looking for his ace in the hole when he finds it. He uses a DOD approved encryption program and selects a 256bit pattern for the encryption key. Once this is done he makes 5 copies of the disk with the file on it and 1 without the files encrypted. He also places the file with his latest program on the flash drive. He will use this to download it onto Caseys system. He removes the bugs and places them back where he found them, well all but the ones outside of his room. He was tired of Casey spying on his sister.

As if on queue, his home phone rings and it is Casey. He had forgotten to turn his cell phone back on. He picks up the phone and gets ready to put his plan into effect.

Casey: Why is your cell phone off Chuck? I have been trying to reach you.

Chuck: Sorry, the battery was low so I turned it off. I will put it on the charger.

Casey: Ok do that and get over here. ( then you hear him hang up )

Chuck thinks, and hello to you too Casey. As he is leaving the apartment he sees a few kids playing in the parking lot. He goes over and talks to them, then hands them 20 dollars. He then walks to Caseys door and knocks. Casey opens the door and lets him in. He has already logged on to the NSA system which is good news for Chuck. Chuck walks over to the window and waves to the kids in the parking lot. Casey pays no attention to Chuck and goes to sit in his chair.

Casey: Chuck, I need to talk to you about the Marco case. I know it will be hard on you but we need to clear up some lose ends.

Chuck: Sure Casey, but I think you had better check your car out first. There are some kids over there sitting on it and who knows what else.

Casey: ( jumps up and rushes to the window ) What the ...

You see Casey run to the door and run out towards his car. Chuck knew that Casey took great pride in his car and would be distracted for a few minutes. He rushes over to the system and plugs in his flash drive. He downloads the programs onto the system and the places the file from his system into the spool directory. This is a good hiding place and is edited all the time by the system. It should go unnoticed unless Casey is a better admin that Chuck thinks he is. He also places his new program into /etc directory as root and executes a cron job to have it run at a specific hour when Casey should be asleep. It will gather the data and send it encrypted back to Chuck on a fake account.

As he is finishing up he can see Casey heading back his way. Chuck thinks to himself that phase 1 has been completed and if all goes well he should be able to start phase 2 by tomorrow. Since tomorrow is Friday, that will give him time to finish phase 2, before his date with Crystal. At least Crystal is pretty straight forward on what she wants from him and seems to respect him. Something that he has not gotten from Casey or even Sarah for that matter. Casey enters the door and Chuck is setting on the couch.

Chuck: Everything alright?

Casey: NO, not really. Those punks got fingerprints all over my windows. I will lock down my car cover from now on.

Chuck: so what did you want to talk to me about?

Casey: Oh yea, did anything unusual happen during your capture?

Chuck: well besides being tortured and shock therapy? Not to mention that I though that I was about to die!

Casey: Sorry, I meant did you flash on anything that night?

Chuck: No not really. I did have something like a flash but it was very painful and I don't remember much about it. I did not wake up till I was running out the door and not much of that either.

Casey: You had a painful flash? Do you know what you were thinking at the time? Anything at all would help.

Chuck: Not really. I just remember that I was in pain and that I just kept thinking about Sarah instead of the pain.

Casey: Nothing else? No one like Elle, Devon or Morgan.

Chuck: ( a bit red ) No, I don't know why, as I should have been at least thinking about Elle. At least she loves me and is good to me.

Casey: Thanks and I hope you and Sarah can work this out.

Chuck: Why, so that she can regain control of her asset? I don't see it happening Casey, after all of her speeches, I get the picture. I don't want her any other way, other than for real. I do appreciate it though Casey as I still love her and need her when on missions. She still makes me feel safe and I wish I could get over that, but I cannot.

Casey: She does care for you Chuck, she just doesn't know how to show it.

Chuck: Just stop, I will always be the job to her! I will just have to live with it now. Thanks for trying though. If done then I want to go to bed and get some sleep. BTW, I removed the bugs out of the rest of the house. You can spy on me but leave my sister and Devon out of it. Is that all?

Casey: Yea, that is it! ( he knows that Chuck is testing his limits )

Chuck walks out the door and you see a smile on his face. He was able to distract Casey and put his program onto their systems. Now he has to hope that it works and by the end of tomorrow he will be free to roam without bodyguards. Chuck looks up Crystals number and gives her a ring.

Chuck: Hi Crystal, it's me Chuck.

Crystal: Hi Chuck, you miss me already?

Chuck: Yea, actually I do, but I am calling to discuss what we are doing on Saturday. Do you know what you want to do?

Crystal: Yea, it has been years since I have been to an amusement part. How about going to Magic Mountain?

Chuck: Wow, that is an excellent idea! I would never have thought of that in a million years. What time do you want me to pick you up?

Crystal: I think we should leave here by around 9am. You do remember how to get here right?

Chuck: Yes, I will be there with bells on. See you Saturday. By the way. Is that boat of yours seaworthy? I mean have you ever sailed it to someplace like Cabo?

Crystal: Sure it is. All you would have to do is put food on board. The rest is all there including a GPS for navigation. Why? You thinking about a cruise to somewhere?

Chuck: No, was just wondering as it was such a nice boat. Thanks again and Cya

Crystal: Cya.

You can see the wheels turning inside of Chucks head. He has placed a mental note about the boat and that it is ready to go. His mind wonders to Sarah and how she would look on the boat. A bit of guilt enters his mind as he should be more respectful to Crystal. Then you hear the song /watch?vqzz1VEN1SEk&featurerelated and it hits a deep cord with Chuck. How simple life can be if you just let it. He decides at that moment that he will live with what he gets. He may love Sarah, but like the Rolling Stones put it. You can't always get what you want, but you get what you need. Right now he needs someone to share his happiness and pain. If Sarah cannot handle a real relationship then he will have to get what he needs elsewhere.

The die have been cast and there is no turning back now. He is no agent and he has to save himself and Sarah both. After that he will always love her, but he will never get her. He wishes that he were Bryce as he would know what to do, but he isn't. He is just plain old Chuck! Well plain old Chuck is going to throw out the 5 year plan and live for today.

He walks into the apartment and Elle comes in right behind him. It jumps when he hears the door close. He spins around to see Elle and she is looking at him strangely.

Elle: What is the matter Chuck? You look like you were being shot.

Chuck: No just surprised that I did not hear you behind me. I though that I was all alone, sorry.

Elle: Well Chuck, you decided if your ready to talk to me yet?

Chuck: Elle, you know I love you, but I think that Sarah and I have reached an fork in the road. I need her to commit and she just cannot do it. I just don't want to spend years dating to end up like Jill and I did.

Elle: Sarah is not like Jill! She is a good person and would always be there for you Chuck. You should know that by now.

Chuck: Yes, she would always be there but not totally committed to the relationship. I have put a lot of thought into this and I feel that I need more and she is not willing or even able to move forward on it. It is time that I cut my losses and hope that when she is ready that we can get back together.

Elle: Do you love her Chuck?

Chuck: Yes, I do, with all my heart! But sometimes that is not enough. Life doesn't always work out the way you plan. Lord knows that I have had my plans derailed a few times already.

Elle: If you love her, then fight for her! Don't give up on a good thing.

Chuck: If you had said that yesterday, I would have agreed. /watch?vvxz7UkOQ5v4 But that was yesterday and today is a different day. I have made up my mind! I will be taking several weeks off from work. I will tell Big Mike tomorrow. Please don't tell anyone else. I will tell Sarah tomorrow, when I am ready. Promise!

Elle: I don't like it Chuck, but I promise. I just hope you don't go throwing away the best thing you may ever have, a true soulmate in Sarah.

Chuck: Well, it is like they say. I will let her go and if she doesn't come back, it was never meant to be. I guess we will find out.

Elle: Women are not birds, you bumblehead!

Chuck: Well, when you put on all that makeup when you were 9 I would beg to differ. You sure looked like a peacock to me! ( you see a huge smile on Chuck )

Elle: ( starts laughing ) Well I was 9 and you try putting on makeup without someone to show you. Hum, If I remember correctly at 8 you dressed up like a girl for Halloween! You looked pretty good in that makeup as I recall.

Chuck: I cannot confirm or deny that rumor. ( busting out laughing )

Elle thinks it is great to see Chuck smiling and laughing again. Maybe this will work out for the best. He has been so strange for quite some time. Not talking to her and hiding secrets. She hope that he knows what he is doing. She has no idea that if he screws up on this plan, that it may be the last time he does. There is no turning back now, even if he wanted to. Maybe this time his luck will hold.

End Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to _Chuck_. No characters, no plots, no themes, no nothing. Enjoy! Just ask if you use any part of it that a simple acknowledgement is given. )

Later that night we pan back to Casey as he is going over files on the Omaha project. There was a lot of data and the multiple areas that they were researching. They were out to make a super agent. If they had been successful then there would have been a whole new age for the spy game. Casey gets the feeling that if Chuck were able to access all of the data at will, he would make Bryce Larkin look like a amateur. He would be able to access safe houses, code protocols, counterterrorist, techniques to access codes to almost every system that the government has.

The was a bit concerning to Casey. Maybe it would be better to eliminate the threat, but this was Chuck. He is so duty bound that he would never do anything to endanger anyone. Still this could be either really good for the team or really bad.

While Casey is using the system he has accessed several different servers to retrieve data on several different missions and projects. All of they extremely sensitive to the government and would have dire results if anyone got their hands on it. Little did he know that he was actually doing just that right now.

The program that Chuck installed was also a keylogger and all of the commands and passwords were being stored and would be sent later at a designated time to Chuck. The Satan program was also probing these systems for holes in their system sockets as well as through tcp/ip,udp and multiple other combinations of access points that every system has when connected to the internet. All of this data was being stored as well and would be in Chuck's hands before the end of the night.

Casey was tired for the ordeal today and was heading to bed. He lowered the screen and locked up for the night. He had done his usual listening of Chuck in his room. He had played many different artist and the pattern was unusual to say the least. There seemed to be a theme to it, but Casey could not quite put his finger on it yet. Well he was tired and would think on it in the morning.

Chuck had been watching for Casey's lights to go out. He knew that the data would be sent soon to a fake server that would forward it back to system at Buy More that he could access remotely. From there he would download the data onto the flash drive so that no trace of it would be found on his hard drive. He thinks back to that fateful day that he had access one of the most important disks that the CIA contained on his system. His Ace in the hole had been due to his gaming habits. The Fates had smiled down on him that day without him even realizing it.

Chuck puts on the Lost Boys album and listens to /watch?vCVnSGXvYK20&featurerelated and gets into a mindset that was something that he used to due at Stanford. This put him into a single focus onto what he needed to do next. There was no turning back at this point. As soon as he had placed the program on Caseys machine, he was committed. He was now a single minded force to that even the best agents strive to meet.

Chuck was as confident as he had been in his early days in college. There was a strong determination that comes for knowing that you have to win or death will be the easy part. Gone was the despair and humiliation that he had lived with for so long. There was no Sarah to save him this time, as it was up to him to save her. If he died, then it would not be for lack of trying. He could deal with death as long as he saved the woman he loved with all his soul.

Like a swiss watch he began the task of logging into the Buy More system. Right on time the data started to be loaded into the flash drive that he had left on the system earlier today. He was covering his tracks so that no one could trace his steps with any percentage of accuracy. He had also placed in the program a tunnel so that he could remote access Caseys system. This was a very risky move and it could be traced or even seen if Casey came back and logged back on.

The data contained Caseys passwords as well as all of the servers and all files he accessed. There was a lot of data and Chuck started look though the names of the files. He skimmed through them and noticed a few that he wondered about. One of the two files was called Omaha project as this sounded like something that Bryce had said to Sarah when he had left. The second and the one that he decided to look at was labeled Standing Orders.

Chuck downloaded the data to his system onto the flash drive he had ready with his program and the encrypted data from earlier that day. He know that by opening any of these files he could be signing his death warrant. He erased the data off the Buy More Server's flash drive and ran a DOD grade 4 eraser program that completely rewrote the data on the flash drive in several different patterns. Most people did not realize that the data could be retrieved from any drive unless you rewrote to the device. It was a series of writing the pattern on all data sectors of each 1's, then 0's, then AA etc till there was minimum of 7 different patterns that completely overwrote the disk several times. There was no recovery after this was done and since it was a flash drive it was pretty quick.

Next Chuck logged into several different systems in multiple locations across many continents till he felt that tracing the link back to him would take longer than he would be on the system. He then executed the backdoor tunnel to Caseys system and placed the data that he needed for his upcomming encounter onto that system. If they discovered it before he had a chance to make his case, it would be all over. All had gone better than expected and he was finished within 18 minutes from start to finish.

Chuck felt pretty proud of himself as not too many people could do what he had just done. The only regret was that he could not tell Casey or Sarah what he was up to. He felt like he was one of the lost boys in the song he was listening to and it actually felt good. He was not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It was for everyone's benefit except maybe for the government. The would no longer have a hold over him after tomorrow.

As Chuck was done earlier that he had expected to be, he decided to look at the data on the disk that he had encrypted earlier. He would use the disk that he had not encrypted. He planned on destroying it later, but there was information on it that he needed to pull off first. As he was accessing the disk he would write down names that appeared on the disk. He had about 20 names when he decided to see if there was anything else on it of importance.

As he was poking around he discovered a file of major importance to Chuck himself. It would change everything that he had though about the intersect. He was amazed that the Professor had also copied it onto the disk as well. He now had the means to update the data in his brain! Not only that but any other data that he felt was relevant! He just started laughing out loud and almost woke up Casey.

Here was his second Ace in the hole. He wonders if the NSA and CIA had even bothered to look at all of the data on the disk that fateful day. I guess Stanford was not so bad to him after all. He began playing with the new program that he had just found. He wanted to test it to see if it really was his salvation or just a dead end. After about an hour he had loaded all of the data that he wanted to upload and let the program encrypt it into a selected image. He did not read any of the data, but wanted to see if he flashed on it and could pull out the data.

You see the program churning and about 45minutes later it was done. Chuck then selected the file and suddenly the images started to flash on his system and then as quickly it was done. Chuck then went to the picture of him and Sarah that he had selected. As he looked at it he flashed, Picture of Sarah on the beach, wall street journal, stock listings, multiple company stock data, back to picture of Sarah. He snaps out of the flash and starts reciting companies and all of the data associated with the company in reference to their effects on their stock prices.

He was correct as this could be used to update any information he needed. He did notice that not all of the data was there but was about 86 as best that he could tell. This was a secret that he would have to keep to himself. He took the data that he had encrypted earlier and removed this program from it and recreated the 5 encrypted disks. It created a master disk that he would keep for himself well hidden. He now started creating mailing labels for the remaining 5 disks. He shreaded all of the earlier disks and did a 3d test pattern to remove any residual data in the video memory on his system. Only the flash drive was a risk at this point. That would easily be destroyed, if need be, by placing it into a microwave and turning it on. It would only take about 5 to 15 seconds to completely destroy it.

Chuck then leave and gets into Elle's car and drives the disks to locations that he knows will be safe for a very long time. He remembered geocaching for fun many times and there were many places to hide things. He would encrypt the GPS coordinates and place them in a safe place that could be delivered to several Congressmen and Newspapers. Not that he would ever do it, but he had to make them think he would. He knew that the nerd herder was tracked but Elle's car should be safe. He parked several blocks away and left his watch in the car each time. This would give them several blocks to search and that was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

After all was hidden, Chuck heads back to home to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day and he would only get about 4 hrs of sleep. If all went well he would be free by Saturday. The he could enjoy some free time for a change. He was no agent and it was time that he had a vacation. If they wanted to track him from a distance that would be fine, but they would never be able to threaten him or his family again.

As Chuck gets into bed, he takes one last look at the picture of Sarah. He was going to miss being around her every day. He could almost smell her perfume in him mind. He loved the way she smiled and the curve of her neck when she had her hair back. Even the way her teeth were not perfectly straight was a reminder of her natural beauty. How could he be so lucky to have meet her, but so unlucky to have fallen in love with her.

She was CIA for pete's sake. Jimminy cotton picken christmas what was he thinking and how could she have a real relationship with him. She could be called away at any time and that would mean doing whatever is necessary to get to her mark. He hated that statement " whatever is necessary" as it usually meant that she would use her sex appeal on her mark. He almost wished that she had treated him like a mark, at least he would have know what it would have been like to be with her.

Chuck finally puts the picture down and crawls into bed. He tries to put her out of his mind and get some sleep. After all, he had heard her say that she would not let Casey terminate him. He had no doubt that Casey would kill them both if ordered. That was Casey and having been around him, it was just the way he was and there was really no other way he could be. Like he said, there are some things that are bigger than a single person.

We fade to the next day with Casey and Chuck at the Buy More. Chuck is busy making sure that all of the orders are up to date and nothing is backlogged. He had pride in his work and he could not leave for a vacation if there was a mess with his group. Lester and Jeff are watching him doing all of the work and wondering what is going on. They start to feel bad and help, but that feeling went away pretty fast. You see Lester and Jeff approach Chuck in the cage in the back.

Lester: Hum, you seem to be very busy today. Is there going to be a layoff and your not telling us?

Chuck: What are you talking about?

Jeff: come on Chuck, you can tell us. We wont talk. You are actually doing more work than usual.

Chuck: Well someone has to do it and I felt like clearing up all of this mess.

Lester: This looks like sexual frustration energy work. Are you and your lady friend having issues or do you need one of Jeffs magic pills. ( big smile on Lesters face. )

Jeff: They work well, but if they last for longer than 4 hrs you need to call your doctor.

Chuck: What the heck are you, ohhh ahh no that is ok. Besides you need all of the help you can get Jeff. We would not want you to pay for something and then not be able to get your monies worth.

Lester: You have a point there Chuck. Well we will leave you to burn off all of that energy.

Chuck: Well you could help you know.

Jeff: And mess up the manicure that I just got! No way dude. ( shows his fingernails to both Chuck and Lester)

Lester: What you went and got a manicure without me? How could you. You know I needed a pedicure as well. My toenails need some serious work.

Chuck is just standing there with his mouth wide open. He really doesn't know what to say at this point. He just sits back down and finishes his work. He watches Lester and Jeff walk off and wonders what else those guys have done. A wax job some to mind and then Chuck smacks himself upside of the head to try and get that image out. Too late that was a nasty brain stamp. He has been lucky as Casey has left him pretty much alone. It is also Morgan's day off so he doesn't have to worry about him as well.

As Chuck finishes the last computer issue, he walks towards Big Mikes office. He knows that it will not be easy for him to get time off, but he did clean up all of the backlog. He walks up and opens Big Mikes door and walks in. Big Mike looks up at Chuck and finishes taking a bite of the banana that he has in his hand.

Big Mike: No, even before you ask.

Chuck: But I have not even asked yet?

Big Mike: It must be something to do with Morgan, otherwise you don't usually come in here.

Chuck: Well, actually it is for me this time.

You see Big Mike straighten up. He has never see Chuck ask for anything for himself in all of these years. At least it was not something for Morgan as usual.

Chuck: I need a few weeks off. I need a vacation and I have too much time on the books.

Big Mike: Are you taking Morgan with you? If your taking Morgan with you then yes!

Chuck: Sorry to disappoint you but no I am not taking Morgan with me. As a matter of fact I would rather no one know until after I have gone on vacation. I kind of need a rest for everyone.

Big Mike: Well, I can understand that. I don't want you snapping on me. I guess we can work it out. When do you want to take this vacation?

Chuck: I want to take it starting tomorrow. I know it is short notice, but I really really need this time off.

Big Mike: Why don't you just stab me in the back while your at it. How am I going to let you leave with all of the backlog that we have? If not for that I would say yes.

Chuck: I finished all of the backlog earlier today. ( smiling because he had anticipated it )

Big Mike: You did! Well I guess I can get Anna to cover for you while your gone. You were not on the schedule for this weekend anyway. I will let Anna, Lester and Jeff know on Monday. Now get out of here and let me finish my snack.

Chuck looks at Big Mike and leaves. He knows that Big Mike will not say anything, mainly because he will probably not come out of his office till he is ready to leave. One more part of Phase 2 is done. The next part of Phase 2 is to talk to Sarah and not give away too much of what he is planning. He also needs to know that when he leaves for his vacation that he has not left it the way they last spoke. He owes her that and himself also.

When he comes out of Big Mikes office he sees Casey watching him. This is a bit uncomfortable for Chuck as he doesn't want to talk to him just yet. He waves like nothing is going on and the hurries over to his desk. Luck was with him as a customer was waiting to talk about a problem and Casey would not approach him with a customer.

It is lunch time and Chuck decides it is time to talk to Sarah and get it over with. This is the part that he hates in his plan. He most now let her know that he will no longer be waiting for her to make up her mind. He must make her understand that he gets her message and it is time for him to look else where. He will never get over her like he did Jill, but he cannot put her life at risk either.

He walks out of the Buy More and heads to Sarah's work. He enters and sees that there are only a few customers left from the lunch crowd. He waits till no one is left and then he goes up to Sarah. She saw him walk in but had not looked him in the eye. He walks up to the counter and just stand there.

Chuck: We need to talk Sarah. I want to get this cleared up once and for all. I don't want what happen to stay that way. Can you take a few minutes please.

Sarah: ( she can tell this is not going to be good ) Sure, I can take my break now.

Chuck waits for her to come out for behind the counter and they head outside to the far tables to talk. Chuck opens the door for her and pulls out the chair for her to sit. Sarah looks at Chuck and is worred as this is not normal for him. She wants to tell him that she is interested in him but she doesn't know how to tell him without it sounding like it is for the job. She waits for him to speak as maybe he will give her some type of opening. Chuck looks her straight in the eye.

Chuck: Sarah, I need to tell you some things and I need you to wait till I am done before you interrupt Please. Can you wait till I am done?

Sarah: I can do that for you Chuck.

Chuck: Good, because I don't think I could finish if you did.

Chuck: You know that I love you Sarah and I would do anything for you. I am not a strong courageous super spy and I don't like violence. I run whenever possible, while on the other hand don't back down from anything! You not only beautiful but your every man's dream and that is what it has been for me, a dream come true. I can never be a Bryce Larkin and you can never be just an average woman. I know that you need the excitement. That is what spies need or at least that is what I have observed. You seem happiest when your on a mission. We have had some fun ones too, don't get me wrong. You with me so far.

Sarah: Yes, but even the excitement gets old after a while Chuck. Please remember that.

Chuck: Fine, I will try and remember that. I have never really though it all through till this last mission. I love you, but I have come to realize that you cannot return that love. You could be reassigned or I could be sent away and then where would you be. I just wanted what little time we could have had together and I would have died a happy person.

I get what your have been saying and that you cannot commit to a real relationship, but I need more. If you were free of me being free of being you asset then you could maybe make a different choice. As of now though, I cannot keep waiting for you to change your mind. Still with me?

Sarah: I think so. ( a serious look on her face )

Chuck: Ok here we go. Sarah, I understand that you have your job and I cannot wait any longer. I have decided that we should only work together on missions. ( a shocked look on Sarah's face at this news) I no longer believe in a 5 year plan and want to live for today. I will always love you Sarah, no matter what you may see in the future, but I am living on borrowed time. I heard you and Casey in the TV viewing room! I hope you understand that whatever happens next is for the best. I hope when it is all over that you will forgive me. I will always be here for you Sarah, but I need someone to share what time I have left.

Sarah: Chuck, don't do something foolish. You know that I will protect you!

Chuck: Yes Sarah, I do. But I also know that Casey will kill you if you get in his way when the time comes.

Sarah's mouth drops wide open. /watch?vxp9852hq0W0&featurerelated How can this be happening! She is in complete shock that Chuck knows that Casey may be ordered to kill him. He must have heard the entire conversation. This was bad, this was very bad. Chuck was now not only about to do something stupid, but was also no longer going to give her a chance to tell him how she feels, but she has got to try.

Sarah: Chuck, you don't have to do anything! I have been trying to tell you how I feel but it is hard for me! I don't do well with real relationships and I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have. Let's try and see if we can begin slow.

Chuck: The problem is that I don't know if your doing this for the job or are real. You are so good at being an agent and I am just your average Joe. I wish with all of my heart that it was for real, but the choice is no longer in my hands Sarah. Things are already set in motion and now we have to just play them out. For once you will have to trust me Sarah. But you will have your freedom soon.

Chuck leans over and kisses Sarah on the lips. It is a soft gentle kiss with warmth and no regrets. There is a confidence in him that she has not seen before. She is truly afraid for his life now. What has he set into motion? How does he plan on giving me my freedom? Is he going to get me reassigned or something even worse.

She watches him walk over to the Buy More with a slow steady walk. There is something up and she needs to talk to Casey. They need to find out what before Graham or Beckman have him carted off or worse killed! She picks up her phone and dials Casey. The phone rings a few times before she hangs up. She walks into the Wienerlicious and tells her boss that she needs to take the rest of the day off. She doesn't wait for his answer she just walks out. Sarah starts walking to the Buy More to talk to Casey.

Chuck is in the Buy More when Caseys phone starts to ring and then it stops before he can answer it. Chuck walks up to Casey. He waits for the customer to leave and then motions for Casey to follow him to the TV viewing area. When they get there he closes and locks the door. Casey is giving Chuck a questioning glance.

Chuck: Casey, I am sorry but I have made a decision and good or bad, I cannot go back on it now. I would suggest that you decide if you want to stay on the team as you will soon have a choice.

Casey: You know something that I don't Chuck? Have you been contacted by another agency?

Chuck: No, I have not, but I do know that you have been given the standing order to terminate me at some point.

Caseys mouth opens for a sec before he can recover. How the heck did you find out about that. Did Sarah tell him everything? It must be her, how else could he know. Chuck sees Caseys eyes dart from side to side as he is thinking and knows that he probably thinks Sarah told him.

Chuck: No Sarah did not tell me if that is what you are thinking. I heard both of you talking yesterday. I was outside of the door and it had not close all of the way. Anyway, I have taken steps to address the situation. I hope you can understand that I didn't want to just sit around till you came for me.

Casey: Chuck, you have no idea what your talking about or who your dealing with. We are not the boy scouts you know!

Chuck: I know exactly what I am dealing with. And I have taken steps to ensure that nothing happens to my family and I don't go in a bunker somewhere. Besides this will be your change to get rid of this pain in you butt.

Casey: What did you do Chuck! We are trying to save you here and your going to screw it up just like always.


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck vs Say You Will Part 6

_**Author's note: **_This is an older story for here on FF. I have several others that take place before this one at tshadow-chuck dot blogspot dot com. links to youtube are not working though which sucks, but just add in front. I have just added these and you will have to deal with the way they are originally, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Enjoy it I hope! Just ask if you want to use any part of it, with a simple acknowledgement given somewhere. )

--

Later that night we pan back to Casey as he is going over files on the Omaha project. There was a lot of data and the multiple areas that they were researching. They were out to make a super agent. If they had been successful then there would have been a whole new age for the spy game. Casey gets the feeling that if Chuck were able to access all of the data at will, he would make Bryce Larkin look like a amateur. He would be able to access safe houses, code protocols, counterterrorist, techniques to access codes to almost every system that the government has.

The was a bit concerning to Casey. Maybe it would be better to eliminate the threat, but this was Chuck. He is so duty bound that he would never do anything to endanger anyone. Still this could be either really good for the team or really bad.

While Casey is using the system he has accessed several different servers to retrieve data on several different missions and projects. All of they extremely sensitive to the government and would have dire results if anyone got their hands on it. Little did he know that he was actually doing just that right now.

The program that Chuck installed was also a keylogger and all of the commands and passwords were being stored and would be sent later at a designated time to Chuck. The Satan program was also probing these systems for holes in their system sockets as well as through tcp/ip,udp and multiple other combinations of access points that every system has when connected to the internet. All of this data was being stored as well and would be in Chuck's hands before the end of the night.

Casey was tired from the ordeal today and was heading to bed. He lowered the screen and locked up for the night. He had done his usual listening of Chuck in his room. He had played many different artist and the pattern was unusual to say the least. There seemed to be a theme to it, but Casey could not quite put his finger on it yet. Well he was tired and would think on it in the morning.

Chuck had been watching for Casey's lights to go out. He knew that the data would be sent soon to a fake server that would forward it back to system at Buy More that he could access remotely. From there he would download the data onto the flash drive so that no trace of it would be found on his hard drive. He thinks back to that fateful day that he had access one of the most important disks that the CIA, on his system. His Ace in the hole had been due to his gaming habits. The Fates had smiled down on him that day without him even realizing it.

Chuck puts on the Lost Boys album and listens to /watch?vCVnSGXvYK20&featurerelated and gets into a mindset that was something that he used to due at Stanford. This put him into a single focus on what he needed to do next. There was no turning back at this point. As soon as he had placed the program on Caseys machine, he was committed. He was now a single minded force that even the best agents strive to meet.

Chuck was as confident as he had been in his early days in college. There was a strong determination that comes for knowing that you have to win or death will be the easy part. Gone was the despair and humiliation that he had lived with for so long. There was no Sarah to save him this time, as it was up to him to save her. If he died, then it would not be for lack of trying. He could deal with death as long as he saved the woman he loved with all his soul.

Like a swiss watch he began the task of logging into the Buy More system. Right on time the data started loading into the flash drive that he had left on the system earlier today. He was covering his tracks so that no one could trace his steps with any percentage of accuracy. He had also placed in the program a tunnel so that he could remote access Caseys system. This was a very risky move and it could be traced or even seen if Casey came back and logged back on.

The data contained Caseys passwords as well as all of the servers and all files he accessed. There was a lot of data and Chuck started look though the names of the files. He skimmed through them and noticed a few that he wondered about. One of the two files was called Omaha project as this sounded like something that Bryce had said to Sarah when he had left. The second and the one that he decided to look at was labeled Standing Orders.

Chuck downloaded the data to his system onto the flash drive. He had it all ready with his program and the encrypted data from earlier that day. He knows that by opening any of these files he could be signing his death warrant. He erased the data off the Buy More Server's flash drive and ran a DOD grade 4 data eraser program that completely rewrote the data on the flash drive in several different patterns. Most people did not realize that the data could be retrieved from any drive unless you rewrote to the device. It was a series of writing the pattern on all data sectors of each 1's, then 0's, then AA etc till there was minimum of 7 different patterns that completely overwrote the disk several times. There was no recovery after this was done and since it was a flash drive it was pretty quick.

Next Chuck logged into several different systems in multiple locations across many continents till he felt that tracing the link back to him would take longer than he would be on the system. He then executed the backdoor tunnel to Caseys system and placed the data that he needed for his up comming encounter onto that system. If they discovered it before he had a chance to make his case, it would be all over. All had gone better than expected and he was finished within 18 minutes from start to finish.

Chuck felt pretty proud of himself as not too many people could do what he had just done. The only regret was that he could not tell Casey or Sarah what he was up to. He felt like he was one of the lost boys in the song he was listening to and it actually felt good. He was not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It was for everyone's benefit except maybe for the government. They would no longer have a hold over him after tomorrow.

As Chuck was done earlier that he had expected to be, he decided to look at the data on the disk that he had encrypted earlier. He would use the disk that he had not encrypted. He planned on destroying it later, but there was information on it that he needed to pull off first. As he was accessing the disk he would write down names that appeared on the disk. He had about 20 names when he decided to see if there was anything else on it of importance.

As he was poking around he discovered a file of major importance to Chuck himself. It would change everything that he had though about the intersect. He was amazed that the Professor had also copied it onto the disk as well. He now had the means to update the data in his brain! Not only that but any other data that he felt was relevant! He just started laughing out loud and almost woke up Casey.

Here was his second Ace in the hole. He wonders if the NSA and CIA had even bothered to look at all of the data on the disk that fateful day. I guess Stanford was not so bad to him after all. He began playing with the new program that he had just found. He wanted to test it to see if it really was his salvation or just a dead end. After about an hour he had loaded all of the data that he wanted to upload and let the program encrypt it into a selected image. He did not read any of the data, but wanted to see if he flashed on it and could pull out the data.

You see the program churning and about 45minutes later it was done. Chuck then selected the file and suddenly the images started to flash on his system and then just as quickly it was done. Chuck then went to the picture of him and Sarah that he had selected. As he looked at it he flashed, Picture of Sarah on the beach, wall street journal, stock listings, multiple company stock data, back to picture of Sarah. He snaps out of the flash and starts reciting companies and all of the data associated with the company in reference to their effects on their stock prices.

He was correct as this could be used to update any information he needed. He did notice that not all of the data was there but was about 86 at best that he could tell. This was a secret that he would have to keep to himself. He took the data that he had encrypted earlier and removed this program from it and recreated the 5 encrypted disks. It created a master disk that he would keep for himself well hidden. He now started creating mailing labels for the remaining 5 disks. He shredded all of the earlier disks and did a 3d test pattern to remove any residual data in the video memory on his system. Only the flash drive was a risk at this point. That would easily be destroyed, if need be, by placing it into a microwave and turning it on. It would only take about 5 to 15 seconds to completely destroy it.

Chuck then leave and gets into Elle's car and drives the disks to locations that he knows will be safe for a very long time. /watch?v60x5FHpwY8g&featurerelated He remembered geocaching for fun many times and there were many places to hide things. He would encrypt the GPS coordinates and place them in a safe place that could be delivered to several Congressmen and Newspapers. Not that he would ever do it, but he had to make them think he would. He knew that the nerd herder was tracked but Elle's car should be safe. He parked several blocks away and left his watch in the car each time. This would give them several blocks to search and that was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

After all was hidden, Chuck heads back to home to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day and he would only get about 4 hrs of sleep. If all went well he would be free by Saturday. Then he could enjoy some free time for a change. He was no agent and it was time that he had a vacation. If they wanted to track him from a distance that would be fine, but they would never be able to threaten him or his family again.

As Chuck gets into bed, he takes one last look at the picture of Sarah. He was going to miss being around her every day. He could almost smell her perfume in him mind. He loved the way she smiled and the curve of her neck when she had her hair back. Even the way her teeth were not perfectly straight was a reminder of her natural beauty. How could he be so lucky to have meet her, but so unlucky to have fallen in love with her.

She was CIA for pete's sake. Jimminy cotton picken christmas what was he thinking and how could she have a real relationship with him. She could be called away at any time and that would mean doing whatever is necessary to get to her mark. He hated that statement " whatever is necessary" as it usually meant that she would use her sex appeal on her mark. He almost wished that she had treated him like a mark, at least he would have know what it would have been like to be with her.

Chuck finally puts the picture down and crawls into bed. He tries to put her out of his mind and get some sleep. After all, he had heard her say that she would not let Casey terminate him. He had no doubt that Casey would kill them both if ordered. That was Casey and having been around him, it was just the way he was and there was really no other way he could be. Like he said, there are some things that are bigger than a single person.

We fade to the next day with Casey and Chuck at the Buy More. Chuck is busy making sure that all of the orders are up to date and nothing is backlogged. He takes pride in his work and he could not leave for a vacation if there was a mess with his group. Lester and Jeff are watching him doing all of the work and wondering what is going on. They start to feel bad and help, but that feeling went away pretty fast. You see Lester and Jeff approach Chuck is in the cage in the back.

Lester: Hum, you seem to be very busy today. Is there going to be a layoff and your not telling us?

Chuck: What are you talking about?

Jeff: come on Chuck, you can tell us. We wont talk. You are actually doing more work than usual.

Chuck: Well someone has to do it and I felt like clearing up all of this mess.

Lester: This looks like sexual frustration energy work. Are you and your lady friend having issues or do you need one of Jeffs magic pills. ( big smile on Lesters face. )

Jeff: They work well, but if they last for longer than 4 hrs you need to call your doctor.

Chuck: What the heck are you, ohhh ahh no that is ok. Besides you need all of the help you can get Jeff. We would not want you to pay for something and then not be able to get your monies worth.

Lester: You have a point there Chuck. Well we will leave you to burn off all of that energy.

Chuck: Well you could help you know.

Jeff: And mess up the manicure that I just got! No way dude. ( shows his fingernails to both Chuck and Lester)

Lester: What you went and got a manicure without me? How could you. You know I needed a pedicure as well. My toenails need some serious work.

Chuck is just standing there with his mouth wide open. He really doesn't know what to say at this point. He just sits back down and finishes his work. He watches Lester and Jeff walk off and wonders what else those guys have done. A wax job comes to mind and then Chuck smacks himself upside of the head to try and get that image out. Too late that was a nasty brain stamp. He has been lucky as Casey has left him pretty much alone. It is also Morgan's day off so he doesn't have to worry about him as well.

As Chuck finishes the last computer issue, he walks towards Big Mikes office. He knows that it will not be easy for him to get time off, but he did clean up all of the backlog. He walks up and opens Big Mikes door and walks in. Big Mike looks up at Chuck and finishes taking a bite of the banana that he has in his hand.

Big Mike: No, even before you ask.

Chuck: But I have not even asked yet?

Big Mike: It must be something to do with Morgan, otherwise you don't usually come in here.

Chuck: Well, actually it is for me this time.

You see Big Mike straighten up. He has never see Chuck ask for anything for himself in all of these years. At least it was not something for Morgan as usual.

Chuck: I need a few weeks off. I need a vacation and I have too much time on the books.

Big Mike: Are you taking Morgan with you? If your taking Morgan with you then yes!

Chuck: Sorry to disappoint you but no I am not taking Morgan with me. As a matter of fact I would rather no one know until after I have gone on vacation. I kind of need a rest for everyone.

Big Mike: Well, I can understand that. I don't want you snapping on me. I guess we can work it out. When do you want to take this vacation?

Chuck: I want to take it starting tomorrow. I know it is short notice, but I really really need this time off.

Big Mike: Why don't you just stab me in the back while your at it. How am I going to let you leave with all of the backlog that we have? If not for that I would say yes.

Chuck: I finished all of the backlog earlier today. ( smiling because he had anticipated it )

Big Mike: You did! Well I guess I can get Anna to cover for you while your gone. You were not on the schedule for this weekend anyway. I will let Anna, Lester and Jeff know on Monday. Now get out of here and let me finish my snack.

Chuck looks at Big Mike and leaves. He knows that Big Mike will not say anything, mainly because he will probably not come out of his office till he is ready to leave. One more part of Phase 2 is done. The next part of Phase 2 is to talk to Sarah and not give away too much of what he is planning. He also needs to know that when he leaves for his vacation that he has not left it the way they last spoke. He owes her that and himself also.

When he comes out of Big Mikes office he sees Casey watching him. This is a bit uncomfortable for Chuck as he doesn't want to talk to him just yet. He waves like nothing is going on and the hurries over to his desk. Luck was with him as a customer was waiting to talk about a problem and Casey would not approach him with a customer.

It is lunch time and Chuck decides it is time to talk to Sarah and get it over with. This is the part that he hates in his plan. He now has let her know that he will no longer be waiting for her to make up her mind. He must make her understand that he gets her message and it is time for him to look else where. He will never get over her like he did Jill, but he cannot put her life at risk either.

He walks out of the Buy More and heads to Sarah's work. He enters and sees that there are only a few customers left from the lunch crowd. He waits till no one is left and then he goes up to Sarah. She saw him walk in but had not looked him in the eye. He walks up to the counter and just stands there.

Chuck: We need to talk Sarah. I want to get this cleared up once and for all. I don't want what happen to stay that way. Can you take a few minutes please.

Sarah: ( she can tell this is not going to be good ) Sure, I can take my break now.

Chuck waits for her to come out for behind the counter and they head outside to the far tables to talk. Chuck opens the door for her and pulls out the chair for her to sit. Sarah looks at Chuck and is worried as this is not normal for him. She wants to tell him that she is interested in him but she doesn't know how to tell him without it sounding like it is for the job. She waits for him to speak as maybe he will give her some type of opening. Chuck looks her straight in the eye. /watch?vgU-D1cTf6M4 starts playing I the background.

Chuck: Sarah, I need to tell you some things and I need you to wait till I am done before you interrupt Please. Can you wait till I am done?

Sarah: I can do that for you Chuck.

Chuck: Good, because I don't think I could finish if you didn't.

Chuck: You know that I love you Sarah and I would do anything for you. I am not a strong courageous super spy and I don't like violence. I run whenever possible, while you on the other hand don't back down from anything! Your not only beautiful but your every man's dream and that is what it has been for me, a dream come true. I can never be a Bryce Larkin and you can never be just an average woman. I know that you need the excitement. That is what spies need or at least that is what I have observed. You seem happiest when your on a mission. We have had some fun ones too, don't get me wrong. I really needed you when you came along. Are you following me so far?

Sarah: Yes, but even the excitement gets old after a while Chuck. Please remember that.

Chuck: Fine, I will try and remember that. I have never really thought it all through till this last mission. I love you, but I have come to realize that you cannot return that love. You could be reassigned or I could be sent away and then where would you be. I just wanted what little time we could have had together and I would have died a happy person.

I get what your have been saying and that you cannot commit to a real relationship, but I need more. If you were free of me being your asset, then you could maybe make a different choice. As of now though, I cannot keep waiting for you to change your mind. Still with me?

Sarah: I think so. ( a serious look on her face )

Chuck: Ok here we go. Sarah, I understand that you have your job and I cannot wait any longer. I have decided that we should only work together on missions. ( a shocked look on Sarah's face at this news) I no longer believe in a 5 year plan and want to live for today. I will always love you Sarah, no matter what you may see in the future, but I am living on borrowed time. I heard you and Casey in the TV viewing room! I hope you understand that whatever happens next is for the best. I hope when it is all over that you will forgive me. I will always be here for you Sarah, but I need someone to share what time I have left.

Sarah: Chuck, don't do something foolish. You know that I will protect you!

Chuck: Yes Sarah, I do. But I also know that Casey will kill you if you get in his way when the time comes.

Sarah's mouth drops wide open. /watch?vxp9852hq0W0&featurerelated How can this be happening! She is in complete shock that Chuck knows that Casey may be ordered to kill him. He must have heard the entire conversation. This was bad, this was very bad. Chuck was now not only about to do something stupid, but was also no longer going to give her a chance to tell him how she feels, but she has got to try.

Sarah: Chuck, you don't have to do anything! I have been trying to tell you how I feel but it is hard for me! I don't do well with real relationships and I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have. Let's try and see if we can begin slow.

Chuck: The problem is that I don't know if your doing this for the job or are real. You are so good at being an agent and I am just your average Joe. I wish with all of my heart that it was for real, but the choice is no longer in my hands Sarah. Things are already set in motion and now we have to just play them out. For once you will have to trust me Sarah. But you will have your freedom soon.

Chuck leans over and kisses Sarah on the lips. It is a soft gentle kiss with warmth and no regrets. Sarah knows that this is a goodbye kiss and doesn't want it to end. Chuck breaks it off and runs his hand through her hair. She is thinking why is it now that he decided that he will kiss her. There is a confidence in him that she has not seen before. She is truly afraid for his life now. What has he set into motion? How does he plan on giving me my freedom? Is he going to get me reassigned or something even worse.

She watches him walk over to the Buy More with a slow steady walk. There is something up and she needs to talk to Casey. They need to find out what he did before Graham or Beckman have him carted off or worse killed! She picks up her phone and dials Casey. The phone rings a few times before she hangs up. She walks into the Wienerlicious and tells her boss that she needs to take the rest of the day off. She doesn't wait for his answer she just walks out. Sarah starts walking to the Buy More to talk to Casey.

Chuck is in the Buy More when Caseys phone starts to ring and then it stops before he can answer it. Chuck walks up to Casey. He waits for the customer to leave and then motions for Casey to follow him to the TV viewing area. When they get there he closes and locks the door. Casey is giving Chuck a questioning glance.

Chuck: Casey, I am sorry but I have made a decision and good or bad, I cannot go back on it now. I would suggest that you decide if you want to stay on the team as you will soon have a choice.

Casey: You know something that I don't Chuck? Have you been contacted by another agency?

Chuck: No, I have not, but I do know that you have been given the standing order to terminate me at some point.

Caseys mouth opens for a sec before he can recover. How the heck did he find out about that. Did Sarah tell him everything? It must be her, how else could he know.

Chuck sees Caseys eyes dart from side to side as he is thinking and knows that he probably thinks Sarah told him.

Chuck: No Sarah did not tell me if that is what you are thinking. I heard both of you talking yesterday. I was outside of the door and it had not close all of the way. Anyway, I have taken steps to address the situation. I hope you can understand that I didn't want to just sit around till you came for me.

Casey: Chuck, you have no idea what your talking about or who your dealing with. We are not the boy scouts you know!

Chuck: I know exactly what I am dealing with. And I have taken steps to ensure that nothing happens to my family and I don't go in a bunker somewhere. Besides this will be your change to get rid of this pain in you butt.

Casey: What did you do Chuck! We are trying to save you here and your going to screw it up just like always! Didn't Sarah talk to you yet?

Chuck: Yes, we talked and I am setting her free to be a real CIA agent. No more baby sitting assignment. No more fake relationship, no more protecting the Nerd. No more for the job excuses. You will have the same choice after tonight.

Casey: Damit Chuck, what did you do! Stop it now before it is too late!

Chuck: It is already too late. I need you to set up a meeting between me and General Beckman and Director Graham. I need it at around 7pm tonight. I would just like to say that I consider you a true friend Casey, even though you don't. I am glad that it will be you that will be the one to terminate me if all goes bad. Just remember that I will not go to a bunker Casey.

Casey: I can help you Chuck, but if you don't stop now it will be out of my hands. I don't want to you to waste your life like this.

Chuck: Just make the arrangement! Thanks for protecting me Casey. I do appreciate it.

Chuck goes to the door and unlocks it and walks out. Casey is staring at someone but it sure is not the Chuck that he meet months ago on top of that building. When did he grow up on them. Well it is out of his hands now. What did Agent Walker do this time? Just as he is thinking about the situation, Sarah walks into the room.

Sarah: have you seen Chuck yet? There is something going on and I don't like it one bit. He has something planned and it is going to get him killed!

Casey: It is too late now Sarah. We already talked and he wants a meeting with both Beckman and Graham. There is nothing more we can do. Well I hope you made your peace with him Walker. It could be his last night. Do you feel that you made the right decision now? Like I said before, you would be his death and you were worried about Fulcrum getting him.

Sarah: I did what I thought was best for him Casey. If I had it to do over, I would do it differently. I hope he knows what he is doing.

Casey: This is Chuck we are talking about here? LOL, he always manages to screw it up. For his sake, I hope you are right for a change.

End Part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to _Chuck_. No characters, no plots, no themes, no nothing. Enjoy! Just ask if you use any part of it that a simple acknowledgement is given. )


	7. Chapter 7

Chuck vs Say You Will Part 7

_**Author's note: **_This is an older story for here on FF. I have several others that take place before this one at tshadow-chuck dot blogspot dot com. links to youtube are not working though which sucks, but just add in front. I have just added these and you will have to deal with the way they are originally, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Enjoy it I hope! Just ask if you want to use any part of it, with a simple acknowledgement given somewhere. )

--

It starts out with a view of a clock on the shelf as Chuck walks by having just left Casey. It flashes that it is 2pm. Chuck has a thousand things going on in his head. He knows that this will either be a good day or his last day. He has mapped out and analyzed each aspect of his plan. Chuck laughs to himself as he realizes that he is doing what they always say his roll is to other agents. He is an analyst and this time the mission is to save Sarah and in the process himself.

He goes over his latest check list in his head.

Get vacation approved by Big Mike -- check

Talk to Sarah and straighten out what happened -- check

Talk to Casey and give him a vague warning -- check

Have Casey setup meeting with Beckman and Graham -- check

Setup program to mail GPS coordinates to targets if not around – not done yet

Talk to Sarah about letting her go after meeting -- not done yet

Decide where to go on vacation far from here -- not done yet

Decide to invite Crystal along for company -- not done yet will decide on Saturday

Disappear for the two weeks to give Casey/Sarah time to think -- If I live through meeting

Chuck realizes that he needs to set up the Deadman program in case his plan fails. This will at least save his family. Elle, Devon, Morgan and Sarah should be safe after this. Chuck thinks to himself why did he include Sarah? I guess she is in a way family, just not the way he wants.

Chuck will make it clear to Beckman and Graham that they had nothing to do with this. He will have Casey attach a lie detector before talking to them. Hum, forgot to request that from Casey, better do that next.

Now where to install the program? He goes to the back room to use the computer in the cage. He logs in and starts his virus and spyware detection programs to make sure that he doesn't have a virus, keylogger or rootkit on the machine he is about to use.

After the scans are done he begins to start a very twisted trail of multiple computer login hopping and leaving dummy programs. This is for anyone trying to find his data off the real trail.

Chuck had created a worm to start rummaging through systems within the NSA and removing it's trail till it gets the the system that he had picked out. The funny thing about it is that he will be using a main server that the NSA uses to download mission files. Even now the program should be working it way there, as he has already installed it when he was on Caseys system earlier.

The virus would use the data that he had obtained earlier from the mutated Satan program that he had created. It will wind through several systems till it comes to rest on the server. Since main data servers are meant to stay up for years without coming down, it should be safe. It also had a safeguard that if he did not send a certain key entry every 3 months, it would begin sending the messages to the Congressmen and newspapers that he had selected.

That data would expose some extremely sensitive projects that the NSA and CIA could not afford to get out. The key was a simple hack that included a phrase that he would provide based on any missions that he had in the future. The worm would search through the database for any new updates looking for the phrase and the date it was entered. Every time it got a hit it would reset the timer.

Chuck started placing dummy files across hundreds of systems as well as a different worm program to keep spreading it and then removing itself every 10 days. This would keep the CIA and NSA busy for years. He knows that they will not give up, so he made sure that the worm would be non destructive but still will lasts for 6 months at a minimum. Another item checked on his list. By the time Chuck is done the clock on the wall reads 3:15

We switch to Casey in the TV viewing room. He has Sarah with him and they are waiting for Beckman and Graham to join them. They are both deep in thought when the screen pops up.

Graham: What is up Agent Casey? Your request was very vague. Has there by another Fulcrum agent snooping around?

Casey: No Director Graham, we have a situation. I have been requested by the intersect to set up a meeting at 7pm tonight. We feel that he is up to something, but have not been able to discover what it is yet. I have a very bad feeling that he is going to do something to force the issue of his future.

Beckman: What do you mean about his future?

Casey: Chuck has a strong hunch that the new intersect will be operational soon. He also knows that he will probably be placed in a bunker or killed. It seems that the Longshore incident has caused him to rethink him situation. As to what his plans are, I am unclear at this time.

Graham: Agent Walker, were you able to get any information out of him? Where you able to get any type of control back?

Sarah: No sir. I have to agree with Agent Casey. He has some type of plan, but I have no idea what it is at this time. He is not talking at this point and is not willing to talk about it. He did mention that we would have a chance to be free of him as an asset. This leads me to believe that he either will be seeking a way out of this situation or trying to join up in some other capacity.

Beckman: Do you think he will run? If so we need to send in a team and extract him now!

Casey: At this time, I would suspect that Chuck feels all agents are a threat. As it seems that he flashes on threats of any kind, he would probably flash on anyone that was sent to capture him. We also have the problem of his new abilities.

Beckman: So you were able to determine your theory was correct? Do we know what new abilities he may have triggered? This is not good news from what I gather at this time.

Casey: He has picked up some weapons abilities and possibly counterintelligence tactics. Though he doesn't seem to realize it yet. I have also been able to confirm that Agent Walker is the key along with great emotional stress. I am quite sure that he has not picked up on either event yet.

Graham: That at least is excellent news! The potential possibilities are staggering.

Casey: The bad news is that he is completely in love with Agent Walker, but doesn't trust her at this time. I do believe that any attempts that she would make, **at this time,** would be perceived as her acting the role of Agent. Chuck needs to have the job and a relationship separate, which he feels is not possible at this time. I do know that the flash seems to have a painful effect on the intersect. It is almost to the point of a split personality.

Beckman: This is a problem to be sure. So if I have this correct, the intersect is in love with Agent Walker which does give us some control over the asset! He believes that any attempt at this time to become romantically involved would be an agency ploy and could have serious backlash. He would rather die than be placed in a bunker, so we would lose the intersect if we tried to extract him. He has no idea that he can tap into new abilities and that it is Agent Walker along with emotional stress that triggers the process? This type of Flash has a painful effect on the intersect and is a sign that he has triggered a new ability.

Casey: That is correct. He also seems to believe that after your meeting, that both Agent Walker and myself will have the option to leave this assignment. I don't know if he means by choice or by some other reason. I was just instructed that he needed the meeting tonight at 7pm. I am awaiting further orders on what direction you want us to take.

Graham: Tell him that we will have the meeting. We cannot afford to put this off. He may try to run and if what you say is happening, we may not be able to reacquire him if he decides to run. It would be a shame to lose such a valuable asset. Keep a careful eye on him but do not move in unless we give the order.

Beckman: Agent Walker, it seems that you are the key to controlling the intersect. The problem is, do you think that you can get close to Chuck again? I don't know what your feelings are toward Chuck, but do you think you can have a relationship with him? You can think on the answer and let us know **if** you can get past his distrust in you or if we need to send someone else to replace you.

Sarah: I don't have an answer at this point. I will need more time to determine the possibility.

Graham: You need to determine this as quickly as possible. You also need to think on if you need to be reassigned. If not we need to determine next steps.

Casey: I will set up the meeting at my apartment at 7pm.

Beckman: Be close in case we need you to do what you do best.

Casey: I understand. ( a serious look on his face )

The Screen goes blank with Casey and Sarah just standing there with blank expressions on their face.

Casey turns and looks at Sarah with a determined look. She can see in his eyes that there will be no stopping him if he gets the order. She knows that he will kill her if she gets in his way, but what else can she do. The clock on the wall shows 4:45

Casey just shakes his head grunts and starts walking out of the room. He is conflicted with what he may have to do tonight. He has come to actually like the nerd, even though he can drive him crazy at time. The problem is that Chuck always seems to put others first and is very honest about everything. Though he would not mind shooting Morgan, at least winging him wouldn't hurt. As he is leaving the room he spots Chuck coming out of the back storeroom. Casey made a mental note of this as anything he does at this point is suspicious.

Chuck sees Casey and walks over to him. He can tell that Casey is questioning everything he does now. There is a space between them that was not there earlier today. He also looks very serious like the day they meet on that Helo pad. It has a chilling effect on Chuck as Casey was there to either capture him or kill him.

Chuck: Casey, I know that I don't have a right at the moment, but can you make sure that there is a lie detector available for the meeting tonight. I want to make sure that Beckman and Graham know that I am not lying to them.

Casey: Sure Chuck, you want me to order some Pizza and beer to be served as well?

Chuck: I think I may need something stronger than a beer for tonight. ( smiles at Casey )

Casey: Well, I hope you are not doing something stupid Chuck. I would really hate it.

Chuck: Stupid is as stupid does. You do what you have to do Casey. Just leave Sarah out of it!

Chuck turns and walks away knowing that he made his point with Casey. He could see it in Caseys eyes that he would abide by his request to leave Sarah out of it. Well, he had a good life, well a life at least. Ok so his life sucked, he has government secrets in his brain, a beautiful CIA agent that just wants to protect him and a NSA agent that is ready to kill him. Put that along with getting kicked out of Stanford because his best friend framed him and sexed up his girlfriend Jill. On top of that the woman he loves was his nemesis's girlfriend which was intimately involved with her.

Hum, now that he thought about it maybe Caseys choice is not so bad after all. Then again he had no wish to die any time soon. There were other women out there after all. He knows that he may never be with Sarah, but you can't always get what you want. He immediately thinks about Crystal and her offer. They actually have a lot more in common that he wanted to admit. They both have both been hurt deeply by people that they love. Well enough of that, no time to be depressed. Get you head back in the game!

The scene fades into Casey's apartment. He is getting ready for the meeting that Chuck requested. He has placed a chair with electrodes connected to a lie detector. He plugged the data port from the detector and linked it up to the data port on his terminal. He had ordered some Sizzling shrimp along with some 30 year old Macallan Scotch Single Malt. At 800.00 a bottle, Chuck had better like Scotch! It is not pizza and beer but that seemed a bit casual for tonight.

He is still trying to figure out what Chuck has up his sleeve but he is sure it is not going to work. Well he may have complained that this is a boring assignment, but they have had plenty of missions and all of them has been successful partly due to Chuck in one way or another. His constant refusal to stay in the car and be safe is a pain in the butt though. Then again if he did, it would not be Chuck.

He starts to wonder how Sarah is going to react if he has to eliminate Chuck. She obviously cares for Chuck but how much is still not clear. The one thing that is clear is that they seem to make a good couple and who would have believed that. Lol she is a top CIA agent and he had to admit that she was beautiful and then she ends up liking a skinny, nerd that screams like a girl whenever a little fire fight breaks out. Well I guess all good things come to an end

We pan to Sarah in her room. She is pacing the floor. She is trying to figure out what Chuck is up to. There is a finality to Chuck's actions and it all looks like she cannot save him. Cannot save him from Casey or from her poor attempts to connect with him or even himself.

She thinks back to what Beckman had asked her, can she get Chuck's trust back. All of this because of a single wrong decision. Now peoples lives were at stake and the man she may actually love may now be beyond her grasp. How is that possible, powerful men have crumbled at her touch. This is what she does best ,is get close to people. But for Chuck all of that had changed. He still loves her, now how can she prove that she does care for him.

The clock showed 5:30pm. She still had time to try and get Chuck to tell her what he was up to so that she can help him. She grabs her keys and heads to Chuck's apartment. She hopes that she is not too late.

We pan to Chuck at his apartment. He is setting there spacing out on what is coming his way. He feels like there is a freight train heading his way and he is stuck on the tracks. How did he get himself into this mess. All he had to do is just shut up and everything would have been fine. Nope that is not true, He still would have to live with loving someone that was not able to love him back.

Every night as he would go to bed, he was still just another lonely man, while she was out running around playing spy. Why does life have to be so complicated! He never asked for any of this. He did not want the intersect in his head, nor the fate of other peoples lives in his hands. How was he, a normal person, supposed to live with life and death all the time. He was no train agent and he sure did not want to be one, but he had no choice. That was taken out of his hands, but the pressure

/watch?vUdaHCLlBkWU&featurerelated . His head started to hurt for all of this thinking. Well it is just to bad mister Chuck Bartowski, get you head right! You have a big meeting to go to very soon! You will get through this and then things will get better.

He was wishing that he could see Sarah, but then again seeing her would just effect him right now. Just then Elle walks in. She puts her keys on the table and sits down next to Chuck.

Elle: Ok Chuck. I still don't understand why you and Sarah cannot work this out but I will support you. You are my favorite brother after all. ( smiles at Chuck )

Chuck: Well that is good because last time I checked, I was your only brother. ( smiles back )

Elle: Seriously Chuck, I think you should talk to Sarah and explain that you just need some time apart.

You two just need to get your thoughts all straightened out. I am sure she will agree to that.

Chuck: Elle, that brings up something that I need to tell you. As you know, I am taking the next two weeks off and I plan on taking a vacation out of town. I have already packed my bags and will be leaving tonight. Think you can handle the wedding planning without me for a few weeks?

Elle: I am sure that we can handle it without you for a few weeks. You need to be back in time for the Bachelor party for Devon though. I am sure he is expecting you to set it up.

Chuck: I should be back in plenty of time for that! Though I am sure that Devon and his college bros will already have something in mind. I just hope we all live through it. ( big smile )

Elle: Yea, well I am sure you will make sure that I wont have to kill him after it is over. ( laughing)

Chuck: What happens in LA, is all over the news by morning. Hum, maybe we should plan on going to Las Vegas. ( laughs )

About that time there is a knock on the door. Chuck gets up and opens the door. When he does it is Sarah and he is not sure what to do. He was hoping she would come but now that she is here, he is dreading it. Was she here for the job or as something else. Either way he was screwed and now was not the time to get emotional. The clock on the wall shows 6:00pm. One more hour till show time.

Sarah: Can I come in? ( looking worried that he may turn her down )

Chuck: I was not expecting you for another Hour? Do you need something?

Sarah: I was hoping that we could talk. Now that I think about it, do you mind taking a walk with me instead?

Elle: Hi Sarah, I am sure that Chuck would love to take a walk with you. Right Chuck! ( giving him the evil eye )

Chuck: I guess I would love to take that walk. Thanks Elle, we will talk later. ( with a serious face )

Sarah: Hi Elle and thanks.

You see Sarah start to walk towards the fountain and Chuck follows closing the door behind him. He follows her out and down a walkway. He is a few steps behind her which is not the best for him. He cannot but notice her graceful walk. How she is confident and the way her hips move in a slow seductive rhythm. Her hair flows in the wind exposing her elegant neckline. How he would love to slowly start at her ear and gently kiss the back of her neck.

Snap out of it, what the heck are you thinking!! She is a master of seduction and there is no way she is going to quit her job for me, Chuck is thinking. What can he possibility give her after all. She is a superspy and he is just a Nerd with the intersect stuck in my head. Even though I think she does care for me it is not enough for her to chose me over the job. Little did Chuck know that if he would just ask again he may just be surprised at her answer.

They walked in silence till they reached a close by park bench. Sarah seems tired as she just plopped down on the bench. Looking lost in thought, as her eyes are looking in the distance. Chuck is a bit confused by her mood. What is it that she wants from him this time.

Sarah: Chuck, I need you to trust me still. I know that the last few days have been very hard on you but you are over your head this time!

Chuck: I may be but I have no choice. I cannot always have you come save the day for me for the rest of my life!

Sarah: Why not? I don't mind saving you Chuck. I look at it as more than a job, do you get what I mean?

Chuck: No Sarah, it is a job to you. I saw the way you wanted to go with Bryce. I know that you miss the excitement and travel. Who wouldn't, I know I would.

Sarah: Sure I miss the travel, but I get plenty of excitement here too. You know it all gets old after a while. It is not all fun and games!

Chuck: No I don't know, I just know what the Buy More is like and it is pretty boring most of the time.

Sarah puts her hand on his leg and Chuck jumps a bit at the sudden touch. Don't get him wrong, it is nice but so out of character from her. She leans on his shoulder and grabs his arm with her other hand.. She just stays this way for a few minutes and Chuck relaxes a bit. Sarah feels him relax and decides this is the right time to try and get him to talk. Song /watch?vmG5bqKSv5-8

Sarah: You know I care about you right?

Chuck: I used to think so, but every time I do something comes along and proves me wrong. ( wandering where this is leading, and right now it looks like she is after information )

Sarah: I do care for you Chuck and that is why you need to tell me what is going on so that I can help you! I want to protect you and it is not just for the job. ( suddenly Chuck tenses up at those last words )

Chuck: Are you sure Sarah? I am not so sure any more. You know that I love you, but I don't know anything but you put the job before anything else! I tried and tried and have waited and waited and all I ever got was It's for the job. So you tell me how I am supposed to trust you on that! I would love to know!

Sarah: I just don't want you to get hurt! I know that I have sent some mixed signals but I am telling you that I do care. Isn't that enough for now?

Chuck: No it's not enough for me any more! You may be able to mix the job and a relationship, but I cannot. You pick now to tell me this! How do I know that your not just trying to control me again. Be the good little Chuck, stay in the car Chuck, for the job Chuck. Well, I guess we will find out later!

Sarah: Please try and understand! I am not playing a game here. I am trying but you are not listening.

Chuck: I am listening Sarah, but I don't hear you saying anything new. All I every wanted is for you to say you will be with me for real. /watch?vNX-dzRu5jlA&featurerelated I don't hear you saying it? And to be truthful at this moment I don't know if I can believe you anyway. Just like the kiss, you made it clear that you though it was a mistake.

Sarah: I was confused then and I don't know what I can do to prove it!

Chuck: It is easy, pick me over the job! But after tonight, I don't think you will have a chance to do that. Well thanks for making my decision easier. I was pretty confused till now. I think it is about time so I had better head back. ( sadness pouring out of his voice )

You see Chuck get up and start walking back to the apartment. He doesn't turn around to look at Sarah as he needs all of the courage that he can muster right now. There is no telling if he could go through with it if he turns around.

Sarah watches Chuck get up and walk away. She is torn between kicking his ass or stopping him and shaking some sense into that brain of his! What does he expect her to do? Get down on a knee and beg him or something? She feels very empty in side right now. She feels that this may be the last time that she will be with Chuck and it ended badly just like last time.

Chuck is walking away and he gets more agitated as he keeps thinking about it. What is so hard about his simple little request. All she needed to do was simply say she wants more than the job. A simple kiss without regrets would be a huge start. Is that so difficult? Suddenly Chuck feels like he is going to explode. He just lets out a shout " AHHHHHHHH!!", and keeps walking.

Sarah is thinking to herself about what he just said. What did he expect her to do,just up and leave the CIA? What did he mean by picking the job over him? Does he not see that she has broken a ton of protocols already for him! Doesn't he realize that she has fought tooth and nail to keep him free? What more can he expect from her! If that is not picking the job over him then what would it take?

We see Chuck walk up to Caseys apartment. He fingers the flash drive in his pocket before he knocks on the door. The clock reads 6:40pm. Chuck wants to make sure that he is not late. Today would not be the day for that to happen.

Casey opens the door and lets Chuck in. Chuck sees the sizzling shrimp and some Scotch on the table. He also sees that the viewing screen, the lie detector and chair are ready to go. Now it all comes down to him and if his plan will work or not. Casey sees that Chuck is thinking but lets him have time to snap out of it. After about 30 sec Casey has had enough.

Casey: Ok will I got you some food and drink before we contact Beckman and Graham. ( hands Chuck a glass of Scotch ) It looks like you can use one.

Chuck: That I could, thanks Casey. BTW you will keep your promise right. Not to get Sarah involved if things go south?

Casey: We have an understanding. I just hate to see you screw up again. We can still call this off?

Chuck: No, sometimes you just have to do what you have to do. I have to do this. Thanks for getting me something to eat and drink. ( he quickly downs the shot of Scotch. )

Casey: No problem, just don't do something that will make it your last meal. By the way, you don't just down 30 year old Scotch Chuck. You sip it! ( grunts )

Chuck: Hay, what more can a man ask for? Good food, Good Scotch and a friend, or in your case handler, to be with at the end. ( Smiles as Casey give him a look ) Besides, it would have come up sooner or later. It is better sooner I think.

Casey is about to say something when Sarah opens the door and walks in. This makes Chuck and Casey look at each other then look away. Sarah catches the exchange and knows instantly that they have made a deal to keep her out of the loop. She is very nervous and feels all alone right now.

Casey: Well, lets get this show on the road. Sit down and let me hook you up Chuck.

Chuck: Just don't electrocute me just yet. ( smiles while Casey gives a grunt )

Sarah: We will be here to support you Chuck, so don't worry.

Chuck: Yea, about that, well I will need to talk to them alone. I will need you and Casey to stay outside till I have said my piece to the Dynamic Duo. I hope you understand.

Casey: Whatever you want Chuck, but your probably making a big mistake!

Sarah: I agree with Casey, you need us.

Chuck: Thanks for the vote of confidence guys, but I need to make sure that neither of you are involved in this. Trust me! ( looking directly at Sarah)

Just as he finished say that, the screen pops up with Beckman and Graham. They see Chuck with the probes on his body and look at Casey and Sarah.

Casey: General, Director, all are here and ready to start the meeting.

End Part 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to _Chuck_. No characters, no plots, no themes, no nothing. Enjoy! Just ask if you use any part of it that a simple acknowledgement is given. )

Chuck leaves the meeting sweating from the stress. He has won this time but there is no tellling how long that it will last. He knows that they will not be putting him in a bunker but may decide to kill him sometime in the future. Well, there is no sense worrying about what might happen. It was always a possibility from the very first time he meet Sarah and Casey.

He was free for now and so was Sarah and Casey. Now he needed to talk to each of them once they get out for talking to Graham and Beckman. Heck for all he knows they may come out of the meeting and shoot him in the head. Well he will be free either way. He steps out of the door to Caseys apartment and looks straight at Casey and Sarah. He sure hopes that they understand, but at least Sarah will be safe.

Chuck: Batter up. They want to talk to you two now. I just want you two to know that I have enjoyed our time together. If nothing else I enjoyed the excitement even though I am not an agent. When you are done I would like to have a talk with each of you separately please.

Chuck looks down and walks past them to his apartment. He walks straight into his room and closes the door. He is thankful that Elle and Devon are still at work. He goes to his stereo and puts on the song while he waits for they to finish talking to Graham and Beckman. He is glad that he doesn't have to be there for it.

Casey and Sarah walk into the room and stand in front of the TV screen. They see from the expression on Beckman and Graham's face that something serious must have been discussed. Sarah is very nervous that the order to terminate Chuck was about to be given. She has never seen Graham look this upset before.

Beckham: Well you seem to have both been correct. The intersect has some new abilities and one of them has put us in a corner. You are both to be given the choice to either stay part of the team or get a reassigned. He was very adamant that you Agent Walker be reassigned.

He seems to feel that you need more excitement in your life Agent Walker! He also admitted that he is in love with you and it seems that he wants to protect you. The good thing about this is that you do still have control over him after all. You will have two weeks to make up your minds. At this time you are to stay away from the intersect and protect from a distance.

Casey: I am sorry, but did you say we are to stay away from the intersect? What about Fulcrum? How can we protect him from a distance?

Graham: Chuck has already planned to be on vacation away from the Buy More for the two weeks that you have to make up your minds. You are to stay away from him for those two weeks. At least stay out of site. You cannot let him know that you are still watching him! If you do, there will be serious consequences for him and you. You are only to have contact with him if he requests it. IS THAT CLEAR!

Casey/Sarah: Yes Sir!

Beckman: The good thing is that the intersect has made it clear that he will remain an asset to us. He has also made it clear that any attempt to send him to a bunker will end badly. Your assessment of Chuck was dead on. It has become apparent that his value as both the intersect and a asset to this team is worth the risk.

Graham: One last thing Agent Walker. Unless you can fix your issue with the asset, I will be reassigning you as requested by Chuck. The problem with reassigning you is that we lose the ability to trigger new abilities in the intersect. You need to make the decision on how you want to play this out.

Beckman: You have your orders, any questions?

Casey/Sarah: Not at this time.

The screen flickers off and leave both Casey and Sarah wondering what Chuck said to Graham and Beckman. He must have something serious over them. What could he have to cause them to agree to his demands. Sarah looks deep in thought and Casey is studying her. He has already made up his mind but it is a struggle for Walker.

Casey looks back on his time with Chuck and realizes that they have had some pretty good missions. That he has a real solid team, though Chuck does scream like a girl a bit to often. He also knows that Sarah is more than just the job and is a good partner. He will miss working with her, but there is no way in hell he will ever tell her that. It seems that if he stays they will be expanding the area of their missions. This puts a slight smile on Caseys lips.

Sarah can only think about what Graham said. Will she be able to get back Chucks trust? She would have no problem with having a relationship with Chuck and it seems that they are actually encouraging it. The problem is that Chuck will be expecting her to do it for the job now and he will not let her if that is the only reason. She has never been good at relationships and it will not be easy to change her training. They have always trained a agent to not get attached, but she would have to.

Maybe she needs to be reassigned and let Chuck move on. If she did though how would she be able to protect him. How would she be able to live with herself for throwing away such an honest, loving, kind man. Her heart ached from the thought of not seeing him again. Another fine mess and there is no training on how to get out of this one.

Casey: well do you want to talk to him first or you want me to?

Sarah: I think you should talk to him first. I am not sure what type of mood he will be in after we talk.

Casey: Well, you have a tough decision to make Walker. You can either have a real relationship,if he will trust you that is, or you can get reassigned.

Sarah: duh, figure that one out all by yourself! Sorry, I did not mean to do that.

Casey: It is nothing but a thing Sarah. I hope you make the right decision. You could actually have a real family and still be in the CIA. You do realize they gave you the ok to have a relationship and not just a cover right Walker?

Sarah: Seems that way, but then again things are never that simple. ( sad look on her face )


	8. Chapter 8

Chuck vs Say You Will Part 8

_**Author's note: **_This is an older story for here on FF. I have several others that take place before this one at tshadow-chuck dot blogspot dot com. links to youtube are not working though which sucks, but just add in front. I have just added these and you will have to deal with the way they are originally, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Enjoy it I hope! Just ask if you want to use any part of it, with a simple acknowledgement given somewhere. )

--

Graham: Hello, Agent Casey, Agent Walker and Mr. Bartowski. Agent Casey relayed that you needed to discuss something with General Beckman and myself.

Chuck: That is correct. I have requested this meeting to discuss my future and I needed to talk to both of you on the matter.

Beckman: I am assuming that this has something to do with Fulcrum?

Chuck: No, it is more on a personal note. But before we start the discussions, I would like to ask that it be between you too and myself. I would like to make sure that Agents Casey and Walker are excluded from the meeting.

Both Casey and Sarah look at each other. They did not really expect Chuck to exclude them. There was something ominous in Chuck's decision to keep them from knowing what he was up to. The problem Casey was having is that he continually sweeps his apartment for bugs so there would be no way to listen in on the conversation. Chuck had been smart to not tell him till just before the meeting that he would be asking for them to leave.

Graham and Beckman both look at Casey and Sarah. They were not expecting this from Chuck either. They could see that he was serious and would have to go along for the time being.

Beckman: Agents Casey and Walker, if you could wait out side until further notice.

Casey/Sarah: Yes General.

You see Casey and Sarah leave the apartment. They do not like this one bit as they felt that they were part of a team. The three of them had been working with each other longer than any team that Casey or Sarah had been with in their entire careers. Sure Sarah had worked with Bryce quite a lot, but it was usually a mission then they would be reassigned to different missions then back together again. Nothing for this long all at one time.

Chuck hears Casey grunt as he closes the door. He knows that Casey is not happy with his request. He would really not be happy if he finds out what he had done.

Graham: Ok Mr. Bartowski, what is it that you want to talk to us about. I assume that you realize that as the intersect, that you cannot just go off by yourself without us.

Chuck: First, I want you to know that I have requested the Lie detector to make sure that you know I am telling the absolute truth. I believe that Casey set it up so that you would get the readings as we speak?

Beckman: That is correct. I am not sure how that will help though?

Chuck: I want to let you know that neither Casey or Sarah know what I have done! I have done all of this on my own and they had no part in it. I am sure that they would have stopped me if they had known. I want to make sure that you are sure that it I am telling the truth!

Graham: I think we get the picture and yes the detector says that you are telling the truth. But I don't like the direction that this is headed Mr. Bartowski!

Chuck: Good, and I don't think you will like the direction either. But I also know that you ordered to have me carted off. That is evident from the Longshore incident. It actually scared me more than Fulcrum does to be honest. Song starts playing in background /watch?vxp9852hq0W0&featurerelated

Both Graham and Beckman notice that Chuck seems to have reflected on the incident. The readings on the detector shows that he is telling the truth as well. This was a decision that they had made without discussing the possible problems that it may cause. They recall that both Casey and Walker had some misgivings when they issued the order.

They both realize that this meeting is the backlash from that decision. Now the question is what had they caused the intersect to do. They had backed Chuck up into a corner and just like any animal, he was fighting back when faced with no other option. Chuck snaps back to where he had left off.

Chuck: I did not ask for all of these secrets and I have played by your rules completely. I am not nor will I ever do anything to harm my country! Please confirm that my last statement is true.

Beckman: No one has ever questioned your integrity Chuck! We were just trying to protect you from Fulcrum.

Chuck: By placing me in a Bunker?! You don't even know who all the Fulcrum agents are. You could have been putting me right into their hands! Both Sarah and Casey have put their lives on the line and I would do no less for them. Though I would rather do it from the car. ( a brief smile on his face. )

Graham: So you just expect us to not do anything?

Chuck: I am covering my bets to make sure you don't put me away somewhere! I also know that you will probably kill me when the new intersect comes on-line. Please don't try and deny it.

Graham: I have no knowledge of this? Why would you think that Mr. Bartowski!

Chuck: Well, maybe because I read it from a file from the NSA Server transmission files! If you don't know about it, then I would suggest that you talk to General Beckman more often. Right General.

Beckman: How did you get the file Mr. Bartowski? That order has not been issued!

Chuck: Well, it is still a possibility so lets keep moving on.

Graham gives Beckman a serious look and you can tell he is pissed. This is one of the projects that he was personally working on. To have a field resource such as Chuck at a teams disposal. Though he would not have picked Chuck to be that resource, but he has proved more than adequate for the job.

They watch as Chuck pulls out a flash drive and plugs it into Casey's system. Chuck goes to the drive and pulls up a file. To both Beckman's and Graham's amazement it is a list of agents for the last few years.

Chuck: As you can see, I have a list of all of the agents that Professor Fleming had recruited from Stanford. I have also obtained several agents from the NSA as well in the list. I have this list encrypted on several disks and stashed in various locations throughout the city. I also have several project files that I have not read or open with the exception of one. That would be the standing orders from General Beckman! I am sure that you would agree we don't want these to get out! The only way for them to get out is if I disappear either to an underground bunker or dead.

Graham: How did you get these files?! We don't respond well to blackmail Mr. Bartowski!

Chuck had been able to obtain most of the names from the disk he had brought back from his mission at Stanford. When he had placed the disk from Professor Fleming into his computer, he had some software that makes a virtual disk out of it. All of the contents had been on his system since the day he had opened it. Chuck had installed this software to speed up his games, but it had come in very handy after all. He was now using it to bargain for him's life and that of Sarah as well. If this worked there would be no kill order and Casey would not have to kill him and Sarah if she got in the way.

Both Beckman and Graham start looking through the list of names and this would cause almost all of the agencies agents to be compromised. It would take years to recover from such an exposure. A few of the names on the list were:

Daniel Holland

Aaron Pelman

Jeanne Leitenberg

Marc Paltavina

Trey Coscia

Jaclyn Poko

Chris Della Penna

Paul Marks

1995

Aimee O'Shea

2000

Jessica Queller

Jeremy Maerten Guarisc

2001

Dorian Velinov

2002

Bryce Larkin

Sarah Yang

Skye Allyn Stolnitz

2003

Charles Bartowski

Scott Bauer

Then Chuck pops up a list of the project names that he has downloaded. They are all extremely sensitive but a few names are critical and were severely damaging if Congress were to get a hold of them! Graham also notes that if Chuck had actually opened two of them he would have been shocked. The projects Omaha and Mephistopheles are of major concern and directly relate to Chuck.

Graham: Are you saying that you have not read any of these projects Chuck!

Chuck: That is what I am saying. I have not read any of them and I will not as long as we can come to terms that all of us can live with! You can check the detector to verify that.

Beckman: The results agree with you, but I am not very happy with you Mr. Bartowski. What is it that you want?

Chuck: What I want is to have some choices with my life! Let's get the big issues out first.

I will work with you on any assignment that you need me for. I am not stupid and I will not ignore my duty. As much as I would like to have the secrets removed, I don't see it happening. Also the data will become outdated at some point.

I will not try and run away, but I do expect to have some time by myself. That means no handlers stalking my every move. I will drop off the grid from time to time with some form of check-in process that you require. I will keep in contact with one agent that will know of my location even when off the grid, but not lurking around.

I will keep a GPS tracking device on my person at all times, but it will not always be on. I will activate it if I run into any problems. The only time it will not be on is when I am on personal time. Unlike a real agent, I cannot always separate the job from real life.

I want Agent Walker reassigned for the next two weeks. If after that time she wants to join back up then she can. I am sure that you know that I feel deeply for her, but I want her to make up her own mind. She must not be told anything other than she is being reassigned. After the two weeks, I would like for you to give her the choice to come back. NO other information can be relayed to her to effect that decision!

Agent Casey is given the choice to become my one agent contact of get reassigned. I know he misses out on the action. If he does decide to stay, I will go on any mission that you decide Team Chuck is needed for. Anywhere in the world, but I want frequent flier miles from the trips. ( smiles but quickly stops after looking at Graham and Beckman )

That the Kill order is reascended and that there is no possibility that Sarah will be hurt if a certain person were to carry it out. If it is necessary, then I would like Agent Casey to be the one to do it.

I am taking a vacation right after this meeting. I will leave all but one tracking device and it will be off for the two weeks unless I run into trouble. I will leave a message with Agent Casey tomorrow on where I will be going. At that time you can send someone else to keep track of me but not to interfere with my vacation! No bugs either and I will know.

Last but not least, I would like you to replace Casey's car that I blew up. I still feel guilty that he never got it replaced.

Graham: Is that all? And why should we not just bring you in now.

Chuck: As I said I have copies of this information in several locations throughout the City. I have created a Deadman version of a worm that is already working its way through the internet and will activate itself every 30 days looking for my response. ( he doesn't mention that there is also a worm inside of the NSA computer structure ) If I don't give it, then it will provide the GPS coordinates of those disks to several key Congressmen and several Newspapers that I have selected. By now the worm is on several thousand systems and is self sustaining.

I give my word that as long as I am able it will never reach anyone. I have no intention of ever revealing this data, but I am no dummy either. I am doing this to make sure the ones I love will never be harmed. If anything happens to them, it will send these disks out immediately. There is no room to negotiate on that part.

Now you should be able to verify that I have not lied about anything. If this is not acceptable to you then we have a problem.

Beckman: And what happens if Fulcrum were to capture you? This would cause the data to be leaked!

Chuck: I have thought of that and a phrase has been added to send all of the disks to a specific person with instructions to provide the disks to the correct person. As long as my family can be contacted, then the disks will not be sent, as long as they are fine. If they are not reachable, then the disks go to the original selected targets. I also have the flash drive with all of the data encrypted as well.

Graham: It seems that we don't have much of a choice at this time Mr. Bartowski. But from this point on you are part of the agency. There is no leaving the agency once you are in.

Chuck: I can live with that. One more request.

Beckman: I think you have already asked for quite a bit. What is this last request?

Chuck: If Agent Walker decides to come back, is it permitted to have a real relationship? Not that she would want to, but just hypothetically?

Graham and Beckman look at each other and put the voice on mute. They discuss this between them. Graham and Beckman both agree that Chuck is deeply in love with Walker and this is a major way to maintain his loyalty! It would be tricky if she decides not to come back but they can worry about that later.

At this point it looks like they have him still working for both agencies and at his own request instead of by force. They also have Agent Walker as a backup to help control him if necessary. All of the statements show that he is telling the truth and he has always helped with all missions without any questions to date. Both Beckman and Graham feel that the risk is minimum and the reward is huge.

Graham: We have discussed your requests and feel that we can accommodate them. Yes it would be permitted for her to have a relationship. The CIA has never kept that from happening, but agents know that they could be reassigned at any time.

Chuck: But there are plenty of Agents that are married and still work for the CIA right?

Beckman: Yes, that is true.

Chuck: That is Great! You will give Casey and Walker a chance to leave correct? They are the only people I trust, but I am sure there will be others if they want to move on. ( with a sad tone but he tries to not show it ) Agent Walker will be reassigned for the two week without any additional information as well!

Graham: Yes, we will see to it. She will know nothing up till after two weeks and then will be given the option to return. She will not be influenced by us.

Chuck: Thanks, because I would be able to detect it if you do! So that I don't have to face either of them after you talk to them, I will be leaving. I expect to be on a boat to Cabo by tomorrow, if things work out. If not I will be flying. You can have an agent,other than Casey or Walker, contact me when I get there. I will keep my phone with me which can be tracked in case of any issues. Thanks for being understanding.

Beckman: Remember this Mr. Bartowski, if you pull anything like this again, we will have you eliminated with prejudice. Do you understand!

Chuck: ( gulps ) Yes Sir, I mean Ma'am, I mean Yes General!

Graham: I think we are done here. Send in Agents Casey and Walker when you leave.

Chuck: I will go get them right now.

Chuck gets up to go and the probes pull him back down. Then he tries to pull them off and keeps saying ouch, ouch, ouch, till all of them are off. He gets up to leave and trips over the wires and falls flat on his face. He pops up and walks towards the door like nothing happened. Both Graham and Beckman look on as they see him fumble all over the place. As he close the door you can hear them say.

Beckman: And we have the intersect in his head. I feel like I was just watching a Benny Hill show.

Graham: It is amazing that he has lived this long. We wont have to kill him, he will do that himself.

Chuck leaves the meeting sweating from the stress. He has won this time but there is no telling how long it will last. He knows that they will not be putting him in a bunker but may decide to kill him sometime in the future. Well, there is no sense worrying about what might happen. It was always a possibility from the very first time he meet Sarah and Casey.

He was free for now and so was Sarah and Casey. Heck for all he knows they may come out of the meeting and shoot him just from what he did. Well he will be free either way. He steps out of the door of Caseys apartment and looks straight at Casey and Sarah. He sure hopes that they understand, but at least Sarah will be safe.

Chuck: Batter up. They want to talk to you two now. I just want you two to know that I have enjoyed our time together. If nothing else I enjoyed the excitement even though I am not an agent.

Casey goes first towards the door, but Sarah waits for him to go in. She looks at Chuck and sees that he has done something that will change all of them forever. She is looking him in the eye he can see that she is sad. She reaches out and grabs his hands and pulls him closer. She is not sure what to say but Chuck knows that she is different somehow.

Sarah: Chuck, no matter what happens just know that I care about you. I know it doesn't make sense to you but it is hard for an agent to commit to any type of relationship. I am trying to tell you that I have put you over the job, but I don't know what more you want?!

Chuck: Sarah, I don't know anything about being an agent. Maybe you have done what you say, but I never saw it. All I have seen or hear is for the job. Even the kiss, which I thought was right, you said was a mistake! Sure things were stressful, but you are used to them and I am not.

Sarah: I was confused and we were about to die. Then other things complicated it even more. I told you I am not good at relationships.

Chuck: Neither am I, but I know that I need a real relationship. I am releasing you from being my handler. Go enjoy the good life again. ( suddenly Chuck leans in and kisses her gently on the lips and then hugs her close ) I will miss you a great deal Sarah. Maybe when your ready you will come back for me. I will always love you. You can trust me on that. /watch?vXx53c6h-W4&featurerelated

Chuck looks down and walks past her to his apartment. He walks straight into his room and closes the door. He is thankful that Elle and Devon are still at work. He goes to his stereo and puts on the song /watch?vyKpZzcGjlFw&featurerelated while they are talking to Graham and Beckman. He is glad that he doesn't have to be there for it. After the song ends he grabs his bags and heads for the beach. He needs to do some soul searching and that is the perfect spot.

Casey and Sarah walk into the room and stand in front of the TV screen. They see from the expression on Beckman and Graham's face that something serious must have been discussed. Sarah is very nervous that the order to terminate Chuck was about to be given. She has never seen Graham look this upset before.

Beckham: Well you seem to have both been correct. The intersect has some new abilities and one of them has put us in a corner. You are both to be given the choice to either stay part of the team or get a reassignment. He was very adamant that you Agent Walker be reassigned.

He seems to feel that you need more excitement in your life Agent Walker! He also admitted that he is in love with you and it seems that he wants to protect you. The good thing about this is that you do still have some control over him. At this time you are to stay away from the intersect and we will protect him from a distance.

Casey: I am sorry, but did you say we are to stay away from the intersect? What about Fulcrum? How can we protect him from a distance?

Graham: Chuck has already planned to be on vacation away from the Buy More for the next two weeks. You are to stay away from him for those two weeks. You are only to have contact with him if he requests it. IS THAT CLEAR! We will have someone else assigned to the intersect for the next two weeks.

Casey/Sarah: Yes Sir!

Beckman: The good thing is that the intersect has made it clear that he will remain an asset to us. He has also made it clear that any attempt to send him to a bunker will end badly. Your assessment of Chuck was dead on. It has become apparent that his value as both the intersect and a asset to this team is worth the risk. There will be a increase of the missions that he will be going on in the future.

Graham: One last thing Agent Walker. You will leave for D.C by this weekend for reassignment.

Beckman: You have your orders, any questions?

Casey: Not at this time.

Sarah: Will I be coming back Sir?

Graham: That remains to be seen Agent Walker.

The screen flickers off and leave both Casey and Sarah wondering what Chuck said to Graham and Beckman. He must have something serious over them. What could he have to cause them to agree to his demands. Sarah looks deep in thought and Casey is studying her. He has already made up his mind but it is a struggle for Walker. She was not given the option to stay.

Casey looks back on his time with Chuck and realizes that they have had some pretty good missions. That he has a real solid team, though Chuck does scream like a girl a bit to often. He also knows that Sarah is more than just the job and is a good partner. He will miss working with her, but there is no way in hell he will ever tell her that. It seems that if he stays they will be expanding the area of their missions. This puts a slight smile on Caseys lips.

Sarah can only think about what Graham said. She is to be reassigned, but he has also said they would have two weeks to decide. Why was she not given that option then?

Will she be able to get back Chucks trust? She would have no problem with having a relationship with Chuck and it seemed that they were actually encouraging it. But how can she do that if she is reassigned? Another problem is that Chuck may be expecting her to try and have a relationship for the job now and he will not let her if that is the only reason. She has never been good at relationships and it will not be easy to change her training. They have always trained an agent to not get attached, but she would have to.

Maybe she should not fight being reassigned and let Chuck move on. If she did though how would she be able to protect him. How would she be able to live with herself for throwing away such an honest, loving, kind man. Her heart ached from the thought of not seeing him again. Another fine mess and there is no training on how to get out of this one.

Casey: I am sorry that you never got to straighten out you mess with Chuck, but you brought it on yourself. Now you have been reassigned by you boyfriend even!

Sarah: Thanks Casey, just want I needed to hear! I know I screwed up but I don't see you trying to have a relationship. Other than the one you had with your car!

Casey: Well, you have a tough decision to make Walker. You can either have a real relationship,if he will trust you that is, or you can just walk away. After all with you being reassigned, I am not sure you will even get the chance.

Sarah: Duh, figure that one out all by yourself! Sorry, I did not mean to do that.

Casey: It is nothing but a thing Sarah. I hope you make the right decision. You could actually have a real family and still be in the CIA. You do realize they gave you the ok to have a relationship and not just a cover right Walker? That is if they let you come back.

Sarah: Seems that way, but then again things are never that simple. ( sad look on her face )

You see Sarah leave and head towards Chuck's apartment. She knows that they told her to stay away but she needs to talk to him. As she gets to the door she knocks on it, but no answer. Casey is watching her from his window. He should go over there and stop her but he just cannot bring himself to do it. Besides he is on vacation for the next two weeks. Maybe he will head to Mexico for a few weeks.

Sarah rings the doorbell, but still no answer. She walks over to his window and opens it. She climbs in and looks for Chuck. She sees that he has taken some cloths and the picture with him and her in it. He has gone and she has no idea where he is going. She will not get to talk to him before she has to leave for D.C. She sits down on his bed then sees that the stereo was on.

She reaches up and pushes play to hear what he was listening to. The Song /watch?vyKpZzcGjlFw&featurerelated and she can instantly relate to the words. She feels that she has just made the biggest mistake of her life. All she can do is hope that she gets another chance with Chuck.

We pan to Chuck at the Santa Monica Beach. He is sitting there thinking about all of the times that him and Sarah had come there. The walks on the beach with the setting sun. How it had felt so real and yet she insisted that it was for the cover. How sweet her lips tasted like a perfect peach when you first bite into it. He could still feel her slender body under his hands and the sweet sweet smell of her hair. How he could get lost in her eyes forever.

The more he thought about it the worse he felt. How she has ripped his heart to shreds without her even knowing it. He realizes that he did not truly love Jill and that is was actually a good thing that they had not made it. He no longer felt angry at Bryce for taking Jill and he sure could not blame him for loving Sarah either.

All he really wanted was for Sarah to not hide behind the job. A simple clear, I want to be with you Chuck is all he really needed. Even with the last two kisses, it was Chuck of all people that had to instigate it! How hard is it for her to just kiss him for crying out loud.

After several more minutes he heads to the hotel that he had gotten for the night. It was not the Hilton but it would due. It had a queen size bed with a frig and microwave. He was not hungry and just wanted to sleep off the day. He needed to be at Crystals early tomorrow to pick her up for Magic Mountain. He needs to be rested, he will not take out his problems on her! Chuck thinks to himself, well you set her free now, I sure hope she comes back. Soon he is asleep.

We pan back to Sarah in her place packing to head back to D.C. She is looking at what little that she actually has here. She never got a real apartment even after all of these months. She thinks that if she had really wanted, she could have done so much more. How she was always ready to leave at a moments notice. She realizes that everything she has been doing is just what the job needed and nothing more.

A hotel instead of an apartment, just the bare minimum of what is needed to live here. If she was in Chucks shoes, she would be wondering as well. All he signs point to her leaving at any time. How can you have any type of relationship with the threat of leaving is dangling over your head.

Her mind wanders back to the last time she saw Chuck. How he had wanted to be with her, but was forcing her to leave. How he had actually kissed her, tenderly but still with passion. How is it he can be such a nerd but still kiss better than Bryce. He put his emotions into the kiss with just enough force to cause her to feel the heat from it. The way their lips parted like two long time lovers refusing to leave each other. Everything in that kiss was begging to be returned. OMG how can I be so stupid. All he wanted is for me to return a simple show of affection! It was always Chuck that put himself out there even when we kissed! I never thought that something so simple would mean so much to him.

She looks at the suitcase she has packed and that this may be the last time she is here. She is so much the job that the man that truly loved her sent her away. Her hand is holding the heart that he had given her. As she realizes this, she puts her head into her hands and starts to cry. She had not cried for many years, not since before she joined the CIA. That last time had been the driving factor for her joining the CIA in the first place. Just like then, she is running away from her heart. You hear the song start playing. /watch?v22yHMCjNtk8

End Part 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chuck vs Say You Will Part 9

_**Author's note: **_This is an older story for here on FF. I have several others that take place before this one at tshadow-chuck dot blogspot dot com. links to youtube are not working though which sucks, but just add in front. I have just added these and you will have to deal with the way they are originally, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Enjoy it I hope! Just ask if you want to use any part of it, with a simple acknowledgement given somewhere. )

--

We pick up with Chuck the next day on his way to pick up Crystal. He is using a car that he rented for the day. He knew that they could trace the car, but there were no GPS installed into this car. He arrives at Crystals at around 8:30am incase she was not ready to go. He remembered that she wanted to leave by 9am. He walks up to the door and begins to knock when.

Crystal: IT"S OPEN Chuck.

Chuck: ( a bit surprised ) How did you know it was me?

Crystal: Because Molly ran to the door but was not barking.

Chuck: Ahhh, that explains it. Are you ready to go to Magic Mountain? It should make for an interesting day. ( smiles )

Crystal: I just hope you can handle it. Don't want you getting sick on any of the rides. ( smiling back )

Chuck: Who me? You have got to be kidding. I am King of the rollercoasters. We will just have to see who is the best, missy. ( laughing )

Crystal finish putting her extra beach towels and change of clothing into a bag. She is wearing her bikini under her cloths as there are several water rides. They plan on hitting up the water park as well. They head out the door and put Molly in the dog run in her back yard. They walk out to the car and Chuck opens the door for her and then gets in. Driving to Magic Mountain they start with small talk and end up talking like old friends in no time. You can tell that Chuck doesn't feel threatened by Crystal's beauty like with Sarah. Crystal adds to the comfort between them as she acts just like a friend that has grown up next door. There are no pretenses in her actions and words. It is nice to be with someone that is also as straight forward, Chuck is thinking to himself.

As they reached Magic Mountain, they got their bags and tickets. Crystal insisted that they go dutch as friends should do. Chuck had no problem with this as he feels right at home with her. They enter the park and the first ride that Crystal want to ride is the Dive Devil.

Chuck takes one look at it and thinks this girl loves excitement as well. Chuck has always loved the trill rides, just like he loves being the sniper in COD. He laughs to himself as it is funny that he loves this type of excitement but not when it is real life or death. Then he thinks back on all of the missions and all but one was exciting, he just never took the time to put it into the proper train of thought.

Crystal looks at Chuck and wonders what he is laughing about. Then she thinks that maybe he thinks she is not serious about these kinds of rides.

Crystal: What? You think I am kidding? ( with an evil glint in her eyes )

Chuck: Oh no, not at all! I was just thinking about how much fun today will be.

Crystal grabs his hand and pulls him into line. It doesn't take long before they are being buckled into their seats. Crystal raises her hands above her head getting ready for the drop. Chuck sees this and does the same. He thinks, this IS going to be a fun day as she is fearless just like Sarah. That last though brings a sad look to his face but it is quickly gone as the ride plunges down the 15stories in a matter of seconds.

They are laughing as they watch each others faces as they were descending. Both just off the ride and right back into line. You can see that they seem very well matched as a pair. With no sexual tensions between the two, there is nothing but fun ahead for them today.

They continue on throughout the day riding rides. They go on Batman next and Chuck has a bit of trouble when his shoe comes flying off just before they get back. He has to walk with one shoe and wait for them to go pick it up and bring it back to him. It is covered in grass where they had just mowed earlier.

Next is Goliath and while riding it, they go flying through a cloud of gnats just as Crystal is screaming. Chuck is cracking up when Crystal looks at him with gnats all over her face. He really starts laughing now and she can do nothing but laugh as well. He gets her a wet towel to help her clean them off once they got off the ride.

They continue to ride the Viper, Batman, Daffy Duck and are truly having fun together. Chuck cannot remember the last time he just went out and had fun like this. They get on the Jet Stream and are soaked by the end of the ride. Since they were already wet they ride the Tidal wave and Roaring Rapids. They take their soaked bodies over to Hurricane Harbor to enjoy the water park next door.

As they pick out a spot near the wave pool, Crystal pulls off her cloths to reveal the Bikini she has been wearing underneath. Chuck does not realize how good looking she is till he notices all of the guys staring at someone. He turns around to see who it is and then realizes that it is Crystal. This does make him a bit uncomfortable, but he decides to go with the flow. After all, this is the beginning of a new lease on life, so I am going to have a great day. ;) Have a nice day

They continue to have a great day playing in the water and finally pack up to leave. On they

back, they stop for a bite to eat at a hole-in-wall Mexican restaurant. It was one that Crystal had eaten at a few times and they both had a good meal. Chuck was a bit quite and had Crystal wondering what he was thinking.

Crystal: What's up? I had a pretty good day today, how about you?

Chuck: Was on of the best days I have had in a while.

Crystal: Then why all of the sudden are you so quite then? ( looking him straight in the eyes )

Chuck: Well, I was thinking that I have two weeks of vacation and feel like heading to Cabo San Lucas. I had so much fun today and was thinking about seeing if you want to go? Just as friends of course!

Crystal: Well, let me think about it. Hum, I have no job and have not really done anything in quite a while. You are a bit funny looking with that hair cut of yours, but still fun to be around. ( she rolls her eyes )

Chuck: What? You don't like the animal shapes that my hair makes. ( laughing ) How about if I get it cut before we go?

Crystal: You have a deal! You could cut back the Elvis sideburns as well, but I can live with them if you don't. ( smiles )

Chuck: Thank you, Thank you very much! ( in a bad Elvis impersonation ) Nope they stay sorry. So we can go there two ways. We can take your boat and take our time or we can fly. Which would you prefer?

Crystal: If I had a choice, I would rather sail!

Chuck: I was hoping you would say that. I have not sailed before and think it would be quite fun!

Crystal: you do know that it is small and only one bed? As long as you are fine with that then I am game.

Chuck: I think I can live with that. I just hope I can survive the sailing. ) When can you be ready to leave? I only have two weeks, do you think that is long enough?

Crystal: Should only take a few days to get to Cabo so that should give us enough time. Lets leave in the morning. We just need to get supplies and then we can head out.

Chuck: Sounds good. Then I think we had best get a good nights sleep and I will meet you at your place tomorrow morning.

Crystal: sounds like a plan! This should be fun!

They finish up and Chuck takes her home. He heads back to his hotel and reflects back on the day. It was a good one with no problems, misunderstandings or tension. He hopes that the next two weeks will be the same.

The next day he drops off the rental and takes a cab to Crystals house. The get supplies and board the boat. She shows him how to cast off the lines and they are on their way. They have a bit of trouble as they are leaving though.

Crystal: JIBE

Chuck: What? ( then sees the boom coming his way just as it hits him) OH CRAP!!

Crystal: ( watches as Chuck gets knocked overboard ) LOL Chuck, you are supposed to duck when you hear the words " JIBE"!!

She throws him a life preserver and hauls him back to the boat. She puts down the latter and he climbs back in soaking wet. She starts laughing so hard that she falls over. He just looks at her and thinks to himself, this could be a long ride!

Chuck: well, you may want to let me know next time.

As he walks to get changed, the water is squirting out of his shoes. Crystal starts laughing even harder as she sees this and Chuck cannot help but to start laughing himself. He goes below and changes into swim trunks in anticipation of the next screw up. Well at least he has had a bath for the day already.

Crystal shows Chuck around the boat and how to use the radio and depth finder. Chuck catches on pretty fast except for the different ropes for the sails. It will take him a few days but that should not be a problem.

The first night was a bit strained as Chuck puts his shirt and shorts on for bed. Crystal comes out of in the same thin white nightgown as she slept in that first night. The curves of her body were very evident, but there was not the sexual tension that he felt with Sarah. There was no pretense with Crystal, he knew that all he had to do was make an advance. He could not and she did not try anything with him as well. They both new that they were there for each other as friends or even friends with benefits. But mainly friends having a fun boat cruise.

They take their time and enjoy the sailing. With the GPS it is pretty easy to find their way. Stopping and watching the whales and dolphins along the way. Swim off the boat when they feel like it and enjoy the whole trip all the way to Cabo. It was a very peaceful 3 days for Chuck.

Finally Cabo is within site and both are ready to do some partying! It has been a great time getting here but dry land is a welcome change. They pull into the cove and hook up to the transient mooring spot. After they get changed and are ready they have a water taxi pull up and take them ashore.

Crystal hails a taxi and has it take them to the Hotel Marde Cortez. They get a Terrace room which consists of a queen bed and a twin bed. Chuck tells Crystal to take the queen bed and he will take the twin. She knows that it is a bit short for Chuck but he insists.

They get changed and head out to the Playa el Medano beach and enjoy the sun and sand. They play around in the water throwing each other under and bodysurfing. You see them on wave runners zipping through the waves and doing crazy 8s in the water. Crystal is racing Chuck and when she looks over he is not there. She turns around and sees him swimming to his wave runner.

She laughs as he must have had the nose down when the big wave from a passing boat crossed them. She can just imagine seeing Chuck go flying over the wave runner as the nose dove into the wave while he kept moving forward. The water was warm as it felt like it was about 80 degrees. Definitely an improvement over the water temperature in L.A.

Off they went to Spencers's Restaurant to eat later that night. Enjoying a great meal of Yellowfin Tuna and Dorado and a few Dos Equis and Pacifico beers. Chuck thinks that he understands Jeff and his drinking habit for a second, then he thinks NAH!

After several beers and food they decide to go back to the hotel and relax for the rest of the night. Tomorrow they will venture out again and see how the nightlife is, but they both are more tired then they realized.

The next day they again head to the beach and do some snorkeling. Crystal talks Chuck into trying Para-sailing. He gets all strapped in and gives the signal for them to take off. As he is lifted into the air he gets a sudden gust of win into his shorts and they get yanked down to around his knees. You can see him desperately reaching to get his shorts back up before too many people see. After a struggle he gets everything situated and tightens up the drawstring on his shorts. He finally gets to see the beauty around him and enjoys the rest of the time.

When he is finally brought down, he sees Crystal laughing. He knows that she must have seen him earlier but surely he was too far away. When he walks over there, he sees that she has a picture in her hands. He takes a look at it and it shows him just as his shorts are flying down. The only good thing is that it only shows part of his tushy.

Crystal: I see a bad moon a rising ( busts out laughing again ) /watch?vf2w5kffJnq8

Chuck: Hum I guess the sun misses a spot! Your not going to keep that right? ( face bright red )

Crystal: I would and I am! This is going in the scrapbooks for sure.

Chuck: don't make me tape you snoring! ( jokingly )

Crystal: I don't snore?

Chuck: Maybe or maybe not. It is amazing what you can do with audio splicer software these days. ( smiling now )

Crystal: Well, I am still not giving this one up. Besides no one can see your face!

Chuck: It is not my face I am worried about!

They both laugh and she puts the photo away. It is getting late by now and head back to get ready to go out tonight. Entering the Hotel, they stop in the restaurant and eat. Better do that to make sure not to drink on an empty stomach.

In the room they put on some nice cloths and head out to Cabo Wabo. It is a nice club with live music that night. They dance for hours and drink shooters, Sex on the beach, caipirinha and a few others that Chuck has not even heard of before. By the time they are done with the night, both of them are three sheets to the wind. It takes them over an hour just to get back to the Hotel.

Somehow they both get undressed and into their respective beds. They wake up the next morning with a serious headache. The spend the rest of the morning trying to get their act together. They pack up and head back to the boat for their next adventure.

Crystal has plotted them a course to the next city on the Mexican Reviera tour. She has a bit of a hard time steering the boat with her head pounding. It only takes them a day to get there when they pull into port. After calling the water taxi, they look for a hotel to stay in. Torre Tropicana sounds good and get a room.

Chuck is the first to take a shower and feels the water pounding on his body. It has a calming effect from the pounding still in his head. He is still in the shower when Crystal walks in and starts getting ready to take a shower herself.

Chuck: I am still in here? Give me 5 more minutes and I will be out.

Crystal: Sorry, but you had all the time you get already. You have been in there for 30minutes already! Now move over, because I am coming in.

She pulls the shower drapes open and steps in with Chuck. He is a bit shocked that she would do such a thing. She just looks at him and pushes him away from the water. Placing her body under the water as it rushes down the gentle curves all the way down to her delicate toes. It takes him a few minutes for him to realize he is still watching her. She suddenly hands him the soap and washcloth. He takes it and is just staring at it like what am I supposed to do with it.

Crystal: Soap my back silly. What? you act like we have not been seeing each other like this for the last few days on the boat! Now hop to it already.

Chuck washes her back and gently scrubs her shoulders, but remaining in the safe areas. After he is done, he hands the washcloth back and steps out of the shower. He is impressed that he had better control over himself than he ever expect. Then again all he could think about was Sarah, even when faced by another beautiful woman.

His feelings for Sarah come pouring into his mind and he almost falls over a bag on the floor. How he misses seeing her smiling face and hearing her voice. What he would not give to see her again right now. But he knows that she is off somewhere doing her spy thing! Something that he knows she loves doing.

This puts Chuck into a drinking mood. He doesn't want to think about Sarah any more, till after they get back to LA. He is getting dressed when Crystal comes out and starts getting dressed as well. She notices the sad look on Chucks face and knows that he must be thinking of his girlfriend. She begins to think about her ex-husband and feels the hurt that he brought to her as well.

Crystal: You know Chuck, it has been a lot of fun so far. But I really feel like drinking tonight! Not that we did a bad job of it last night.

Chuck looks over at her and he can tell that she is feeling down as well. What a pair they make! Both have been put through the ringer when it comes to relationships. How is it the good always get the shaft! Is it because we believe in people only to be proven wrong time and time again?

Chuck: I hear you talking. I think tonight may be one to forget. So where are we going?

Crystal: The man at the desk said there are a few good places to go. He mentioned Canta Bar, Sr. Frogs and Bora Bora. He said that Bora Bora is the best but doesn't get started till after 11pm. We should hit that one last.

Chuck: Sounds like a drinking plan to me. I say the first one to pass out has to run naked through the lobby. Not that you wont look good doing it though. ( laughs )

Crystal: LOL, if any one will be running through the lobby, it will be your beacon butt. That thing is so bright, you could light up a ball field. ( laughing )

Chuck: Thanks for noticing! Now lets get out there and see who the winner is!

They grab each others arm and start skipping out of the room like they were in the movie wizard of OZ. Only this time the wizard was going to be the bartender. They spend most of the night at Canta Bar singing Karaoke. At the beginning it did not sound too bad the singing, but after several hours later, the drinking has caused them to be a bit off key. Finally someone took the mike away from them and they decided to leave and try the next bar.

It was after 11pm but they still wanted to go to Sr. Frogs. As they enter, they like what they see. There is a chair there for people to do T.N.T drinks in. There was a man in the chair as they took a seat. The bartender lays the chair back and the man opens his mouth. The bartender then starts pouring Tequila and Tonic into his mouth till he cannot drink any more. Then they wrap a towel around his head and shake him. Suddenly they yank the lever and the chair throws the man up onto his feet and he flounders around till he can get his bearings back. Everyone is laughing at the whole experience.

Neither Chuck or Crystal are willing to try this stunt. They have been drinking already for hours and would probably not make it through the ordeal. About an hour later they decide it is time to go to Club Bora Bora.

It is now about 2:20 am and both can hardly walk. As they get to Bora Bora there is a crowd waiting to get in. They get in line and are standing there when a rugged man and a beautiful woman come out. Crystal notices them as Chuck is looking in a different direction. As she looks closer she sees that it is Sarah. She thinks that she must be hallucinating as how could she know that they were down here. Crystal rubs her eyes and looks again and sure enough it is her.

As she is watching her she sees that she is with another man. Crystal tries to distract Chuck from seeing her because she knows he would be very upset. As Crystal is distracting Chuck the bouncer motions for them to come in. Chuck turns and though Crystal tries to block his view, he sees Sarah behind her. He stops dead in his tracks and is about to go over and ask her what she is doing there.

Just as he starts to move, the man she is with brings her close and they have a passionate kiss. Chuck is stunned that she has moved on so fast and hurt as she looks like she is enjoying it very much. He feels like such a fool all this time, thinking that she really had feelings for him. Crystal tries to pull him away from watching, but he just yanks his arm away from her. As they finish, Chuck cannot take any more and storms through the crowd.

Crystal is very mad at Sarah for doing this to Chuck as well. She just stands there wanting to go over and punch her in the face for hurting her friend. As she is staring at Sarah, she lets her see the disdain in her eyes! She lets her know that she is unworthy to have a boyfriend as good as Chuck!

The weird thing is that Sarah has a scared look in her eyes and seems to be searching for someone. Does she not realize that Chuck saw the whole show? How could she be so cold as to already have moved on so fast. She would do what is necessary to help Chuck through tonight.

She ran and caught up with Chuck and grabbed his arm. He stopped but would not look up at her. She could tell that he was at the edge of tears and this nearly cause her to cry as well. She thinks to hell with that, and lifts his chin so that he is looking her in the eyes.

Crystal: Chuck, it will be ok! Maybe there is some reason for all of this. I don't know but I do know that we should get a bottle of Tequila and finish it on the way back to the Hotel. We will sort this out tomorrow, I promise!

Chuck: Thanks for being here Crystal! I really don't know what I would do without you right now.

He reaches around her and gives her a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. They just stay that way for a few minutes and then he lets go. They buy 2 bottles of Tequila at a store as they are walking by and start to drink and walk. By the time they get to the Hotel, they are holding themselves up by leaning on each other.

It takes them 10 minutes before they can get the key in the door and then fall inside as it opens. They crawl their way to the bed. Somehow they get their cloths off and climb into bed. Within minutes they are both fast asleep! Little do they know what is about to happen in both their lives.

We pan back to Casey a day after the meeting. He has decided to take advantage of the 2 weeks that he has been given to make his decision. It has been a while since he as been to Mexico and thinks that a few weeks at the beach would be nice.

Casey starts packing and puts together his necessary equipment for the trip. He is looking forward to just a relaxing few weeks and maybe even meet someone for some companionship. There is no one to worry about but himself. AHHH a few weeks with no Chuck, Sarah or the Buy More crew. Maybe even a fight or two will break out!

He closes his eyes and just points at the map of Mexico. When he looks he is pointing at Mazatlan Mexico. Hum, that sounds like the perfect place to be right now. He makes a call and has a plane lined up. He grabs his bags and heads out for the airport. Not only will he be able to have a rest, but get some flying time in as well.

Once he gets to the airport, he places all of his baggage in the plane and places his flight plan for his trip to Mazatlan. He checks over the plane and prepares to contact Control for taxi and takeoff instructions. After a few minutes he has approval to depart and within minutes he is up and heading to Mexico. He has done this many times before, but this time he feels a bit more relaxed than usual.

Within several hours Casey lands in Gen Rafael Buelna Airport (MZT) and parks the plane. His time in customs was uneventful considering all of the toys that he had brought with him. He decides to stay at the Estrella del Mar hotel so that he could get some golfing in as well as other activities.

He gets a very nice suite that overlooks the golf course as well as the beach. It is a beautiful site and well worth the trip down. After unpacking his luggage, he puts on his swim trunks and heads to the beach. There are a few hours left of sun so he doesn't want to waste any time.

As he gets to the beach, there is a nice spot to catch the breeze as well as anyone that may come in his direction. He scans for any possible trouble before settling down to relax. A porter takes his order and brings him a Corona with a lemon. The added taste of the lemon with the Corona hits the spot!

Casey lets the atmosphere carry him into a deep sleep. He has not felt this good in a long time, well before he joined Team Chuck. There was something liberating knowing that he only had himself to worry about for a change. No Chuck, No Agent Walker, No Morgan and certainly No audio files to listen to. What a life!

After several hours, Casey awakens from a deep sleep. He wonders how long he has been sleeping when he sees that the sun is going down. There is a beautiful sunset and he notices a lovely woman standing near the water. He cannot see her face well, but her curves are in all the right places. He thinks about going down to talk to her, but then it is his first day.

Casey spends several days enjoying the atmosphere in Mazatlan. He has been snorkeling, water skiing, golfing and scuba diving. Each day he goes back to the beach to see if the lady is there. She has been and always is in the same spot. If he did not know better he would swear that she has also been looking at him as well. On one of two occasions he has seen her with a man, but was not sure if they were together.

He has noticed that she usually goes to the same places that he is at, but that is just a coincidence he is sure of it. He has been there for several days and it is Monday. Most of his vacation is over and soon he will have to go back and give the General and Director his decision. He knows what it is but no since of wasting time off thinking about dunderhead and his capped boy blunder.

Casey is in his usual beach spot and there is the lady again. Wanting to go over and talk to her, but his stomach starts growling. Pulling himself up, he heads back to his room to change for tonight. He puts on some nice threads and heads to the restaurant for a nice meal. He orders the lobster and has a glass of wine. He finishes his scan of the room for the 2nd time when his meal arrives. As he is eating, he notices the woman from the beach enter the room. She looks to be of Spanish decent, possibly from Barcelona.

She has long dark hair about the middle of her back with the wind gently blowing it away from her face. Wearing a blue with white striped wool halter top, white pants, gold hoop earrings with white high heels. She had curves that Michelangelo would have begged to sculpture. Walking with confidence but with no where in particular to go feel. She sits at a table overlooking the beach.

Casey cannot help but watch her as she sits there ordering for one. His first instincts are to leave her alone. Observing how she eats and drinks and is waiting for someone to join her. After about an hour he believes that she may actually be alone here. As she is finishing up she has ordered a glass of Sherry wine. After all he is on vacation, so why not take a chance. The most she can do is say get lost.

Calling over the waiter he speaks into his ear and hands him a 20.00 bill. A few minutes later the waiter lays a red rose on his table and walks off. Casey gets up and walks toward her. He is a bit nervous as it has been a while since he has tried to hit on a woman. As he is about to get to her, she looks up at him. He comes to her and she just smiles

Casey: I hope that I am not intruding, but I noticed that you were alone and thought that you might want some company on this lovely night? You look a bit sad and I would love to change that if you will let me.

Lady: That is very kind of you. I am a bit bored here. Does that line work on women where you come from?

Casey: Well actually, I would not know. I usually don't have time to ask women out. I have a demanding job and I am on vacation.

Lady: Well at least your honest. That goes a long way in my book. ( Smiles ) I take it that the rose is for me?

Casey: Oh yes, sorry I got a bit distracted.

Lady: Hi, I am Cathernia, and your name is?

Casey: I am John and glad to meet you Cathernia!

Cathernia: The pleasure is mine. So what had you planned to do to cheer me up John?

Casey: I heard that there is a nightclub named Bora Bora. I thought that you might want to go dancing?

Cathernia: That I would John, that I would. Why don't you sit down and we can talk a bit before we head out to the Club?

Casey: I would love to find out more about you as well!

Casey sits down and they begin to talk. She makes him feel right at ease as she is not stuck on herself as most women of beauty and style are. They talk for a few hours and decide to take a walk on the beach before going to the club. Cathernia has a smile on her face the entire time that Casey is there.

It is hard to imagine that Casey can actually have a conversation with a woman other than about cars or firearms. He does a rather good job of actually listening to what she has to say. Casey is also smiling which would have surprised both Sarah and Chuck if they could see him now.

They had walked on the beach for a few hours and about 1:30 am they decide that they should head to the club. Casey hails them a taxi and they arrive at the Bora Bora around 2:10. He is amazed at all of the people that are still out at this time. The one advantage is that they are pressing Cathernia up against his body. She also seems to notice this and has not made any attempts to move away from him.

Casey and Cathernia dance and seem to really be enjoying themselves. He is already thinking about extending his vacation for another week. He is looking around and thinks he sees someone familiar, but when he looks back she is gone. It must be the drinks getting to him he thinks.

He looks again and scans the place but still doesn't see any sign. Yep, it must have been his imagination or something. He goes back to enjoying himself with Cathernia and they dance and drink for several more hours. Around 4pm things started to slow down, so they decide to leave.

Casey hates to but he leads her out and they take a taxi back to the hotel. They are sitting in the lobby for several more hours, before she finally yawns and Casey knows it is time to go to their respective rooms.

Casey: I see that your are tired. I am sorry to have kept you up so late.

Cathernia: I had a great time John and it was well worth staying up late! I am a bit tired though and need to get some sleep. Maybe I will see you again tomorrow?

Casey: It would be my pleasure. I was thinking about doing some snorkeling again tomorrow. If you would like to join me?

Cathernia: I would love to. Say we meet around noon, since it is 6am now?

Casey: I am looking forward to tomorrow noon.

Casey goes to kiss her on the cheek when she leans forward and kisses him on the lips. They kiss for a few minutes and then she turns and walks to go to her room. Casey is savoring the last few moments as she walks away. This is going to be a better vacation than he had ever imagined! He turns and walks to his room as well. The smile never leaves his face even while he is sleeping.

We pan to Sarah arriving in D.C. Sunday. She settles into her apartment. She had not been here for at least 9 months this time. How she missed the place usually, but it was a bit lonely this time. Looking around the couch and table reminds her of the same setup as at Casa Bartowski!

Sarah rummages through her baggage and pulls out a picture of her and Chuck. Placing it on the mantle next to the picture of her sister, she feels that it is a good fit.

The picture of her sister brings back memories of how close they were as kids. Playing in their rooms pretending to be the heros. They always knew that a girl could be just as good a hero as any boy could. Jumping from bed to bed pretending to be jumping across rooftops chasing the bad guys. Then their big brother would come in and they would jump on top of him. He would always let them win in the end!

The thought of her brother brought a sadness to her face. She remembered the last time she had seen him. It was in Hungry after visiting distant relatives in Poland. The trip had been going so well up till then.

She forced her thoughts away from the memories as a coldness comes over her. She pushes away the emotions as always, by using her training. It is just too painful for her to go through right now. Sarah feels so tired and unpacks her luggage. She puts everything away and takes one last look at the mantle before going to bed. Her hunger was over ruled by the need to sleep. Maybe things would be better tomorrow, though she doubted it.

A distant buzzing could be heard, but was having trouble figuring out where it was coming from. Suddenly realizes that she is not in Los Angeles anymore and the buzzing is her old alarm clock! She reaches over and yanks the cord out of the wall. It is Monday morning and there is no way she is getting out of bed just yet!

At around 1pm she rolls out of bed and takes a shower, gets dressed and finally out the door. She gets into a 1965 blue Shelby Cobra. It is in mint condition with a 427, 4 barrel with two Paxton superchargers added to almost double the original horsepower. This was Sarah's baby and she rarely drove it but since her Porsche was still back in LA, she had no choice.

Arriving at Headquarters she headed for her a flex office. Logging into her desktop she started to go through her e-mail. There were only a few of them to read so she finished them and headed to the gun range. It was time to get some target practice in.

After several hours of practice she was back to her original best marks. She was always one to continue to practice techniques to stay on top of her skills. She was hoping to get a new case soon to take her mind off of what had happened in the last few days.

Like she had willed it, her phone rang. It was Director Graham. Stepping into a conference room she answered the phone.

Graham: Hello, Agent Walker. I trust that you are back in D.C. Now?

Sarah: Yes, Sir. I moved back in and I am awaiting my next assignment.

Graham: I am glad that you are back. We do have a new assignment for you. We have been monitoring activities in Spain concerning the ETA. It seems that they are planning something in Cancun Mexico. You will find Eduardo Tula, the leader of the group in Mexico. You are to do whatever is necessary to determine what they are up to. You will leave first thing in the morning. Agent Carlos will brief you once you have reached Cancun.

Sarah: Yes Sir.

There is something to be said for putting you head into work. It will keep her mind off of her personal problems. She wonders what Chuck is up to right now, but then puts it out of her mind. Thinking to herself, 'whatever is necessary. How will Chuck feel if he were to find out what she would or has done for the job!' Now she was asked to do it again. She wonders how she will react now that she has been around Chuck for so long. Then again, she may never get the chance to see him again. Even if she was to quit the CIA now!

There was no sense in thinking about it now. She has an assignment and she will do it to the best of her ability. That is just who she is and that is why she is one of the best. Gets in her car and drives home. The roar of the engine lets her slip away from the rest of the world and just enjoy the drive. She took the long way back, but who could blame her.

She packs for the trip and prints out her e-ticket. After going over her list for the 2nd time she is certain that she is ready for tomorrow's flight. She is rubbing the heart on her necklace and realizes that she should actually leave it here. Then again it is the only thing left and decides to keep wearing it.

The next day the flight is normal and lands in Cancun Mexico on time. She immediately goes to her designated hotel and starts casing the layout and exits. Stashes her equipment and other important items, such as other passports, away in separate locations incase one spot is found.

She goes downstairs to the restaurant and eats while waiting for her contact to arrive. After about an hour she spots her contact and notices the sign to meet him in the elevator. She gets up, signs for the meal and enters the elevator. She has been watching for possible enemy operatives but it seems that she is clear for the time being.

She gets off 3 floors before hers and heads towards the stairs. As she gets to the stairs she meets Agent Carlos. He hands her the photo of Eduardo Tula with the latest information. He is living at a Villa outside of town and comes to the Club Glazz for the live music. She will have to go there to try and get close to him. He is a Tall 6' 2" man with dark complexion, broad shoulder and handsome.

She plans out her night and picks a black dress with brown flower design pattern, gold hoop belt and black high heels. She looks stunning and after a quick recheck in the mirror she is ready to head out. As she gets there she scouts the place for exits, secluded spots and position of the band. She determines where Eduardo will probably be sitting and stations herself in his path. After an hour or so she sees her 'mark' enter the Club. She is drinking a cosmo and happens to need another drink when Eduardo is about to pass her. He cannot help but notice her and offers to buy her a drink. Within 10 minutes he has already asked her to join his table and everything is progressing as she had planned.

She finds it hard to listen to him as something in the back of her mind is nagging her. It is as if she feels that she is doing something that she shouldn't but cannot figure out what it could be. After several hours of talking and dancing,he asks her back to his Villa. She politely declines the offer, but give him her number to call her tomorrow.

He leans in and kisses her on the lips and she is a bit taken back by her inability to press the issue. The kiss is quick and short before she breaks away. Something is still nagging her and she feels all wrong about it. Though during the kiss she was able to place a micro tracking device within the cuff of his coat. That much had gone according to plan though the end of the night was not what she had expected to do.

As he walked out and drove off she decided to head back to her hotel. As she gets there she still is trying to figure out what her problem was with Eduardo tonight. She gets undressed and gets ready for bed. As she gets into bed she realizes that she has been rubbing her heart necklace the whole time. It hits her that she is feeling guilty about being with another man instead of Chuck.

This is not good as she has a job to do. Unlatching the necklace she puts it into her baggage carefully. Cutting all ties with the memories of Chuck would have to include wearing the necklace that he gave her. Get a grip on yourself Wilson, you are no longer Sarah Walker. You are now Sarah Wilson on vacation to Cancun Mexico. Now get to bed and get this case over with already! She had to say it to herself a few times to convince herself.

Sarah spend several days meeting with Eduardo before he was finally letting her in. She was back to her old ways and her charm was still unresistible. They had been dancing and dining, he was expecting her to join him for the night. So far she had been able to keep him at bay without causing a problem.

On Saturday things changes dramatically for them. He was preparing to leave and she had no choice but to try and get him to ask her to come along. This time she could not refuse. It would be to much of a coincidence, if she showed up wherever he went. Today, he was quite and in deep though.

Sarah: Penny for your thoughts?

Eduardo: I have enjoyed our time together. I hate for it to end, but I am leaving tomorrow to go to Mazatlan. I would like for your to join me?

Sarah: I still have a few weeks left on my vacation. It sounds like fun. ( her best smile )

Eduardo: I am pleased to hear you say that! I was hoping that you felt the same connection as I did. We leave tomorrow. I will make all of the arrangements.

Sarah: I look forward to it. I will need to get packed and check out of my hotel. I will be waiting for you tomorrow.

He leans in and kisses her and this time she returns the kiss. She knows that she has to do it or he may suspect something. As they depart the smile leaves her face as she feels that she has betrayed Chuck. She knows that Eduardo will be expecting more than just a kiss soon and she will have to do whatever is necessary till she can find out enough to take him down. A cold wind seems to have come out of nowhere to match the coldness she feels inside at the moment.

The next few days go fine with them boarding the plane and arriving in Mazatlan several hours later. They go to a nice Villa at the edge of town near the beach. She gets setup in her room and starts planting bugs through the Villa while Eduardo is busy. She uses the GLG20's with the receiver hidden inside of a vent in the wall.

It has been 8 days now since she had left on Sunday from L.A. She wonders how Casey and Chuck are doing, but immediately puts those thought out of her mind. Besides, they are back in Los Angeles right now. She is the job and needs to remember that before she slips up. She remembers that she needs to leave Agent Carlos her briefing down at the beach.

Eduardo gets back from talking to someone and Sarah makes a mental note to check out the conversation when she gets a chance.

Eduardo: I am sorry Sarah. I think we need a night out. There is some live music or discotheques down in the Zona Dorada part of town. How about we go down there and have some fun tonight?

Sarah: That would be lovely. What time should I be ready?

Eduardo: We will leave here around 10 pm. I have a bit more business to take care of and then we can go.

Sarah: I will be ready. ( she smiles and give him a short kiss )

He leaves the room and Sarah heads back to her's so that she can listen to what they were talking about. The recording is not very clear, but she can make out that they are planning to kidnap a Diplomat or their child. The only part of the name she could make out was Westendorp. She needs to get this to Agent Carlos as soon as she can. He can start looking for a match and then find out where this person or family were located.

She creates an encrypted note to leave for Agent Carlo and has it ready. She will pass it to him while they are out. They have agreed on a dead drop out near the beach. She has a few hours before she needs to get ready for tonight. She puts on her bikini and heads out to the beach with the note. She hides it within a sealed capsule inside of the drink she will throw away. Agent Carlos is posing as a beach bum and will rummage through the garbage and retrieve the note.

After an hour she throws away her drink as she has seen him rummaging in the nearby cans and it would make since for him to hit that one next. No one should be the wiser. Her sunglasses conceal her eyes as she is laying on the blanket watching him get the drink can and place it in his garbage bag. She relaxes as it will take him a while to get back to her anyway. She feel the warmth of the Sun on her back and slips into a shallow sleep.

She hears someone coming in the sand and immediately wakes up. It is getting dark and she wanders how long she has been out. As she looks up it is Eduardo and he has already changed. She gets up and apologizes for falling asleep. He just smiles and walks her back to the Villa. After all from where is looking how can he be upset with a woman that looks this good.

She quickly changes and when he sees her, he is stunned by her beauty. It is as if he were looking at a work of art fresh from a painting. Something that only Michelangelo or Leanardo Da Vinci would be able to dream up and paint. One thing is for sure, he was a very lucky man to have her company.

They get into a limo and head to the hottest nightclub in Mazatlan called the Bora Bora. They arrive about 10:45pm, a bit early to get a good spot. As they walk in, Eduardo scans the room and decides on a spot that will give him a view of anyone that comes into the Club. Sarah notices this and know that he is scouting for whomever he plans on kidnaping. She starts watching his reactions as people enter. She is sure that this is where they will make their move. It will not be tonight but it will probably not be long. She must have all of her wits about her for the next few days. Any change and he will suspect something is up.

Eduardo has been keeping Sarah very close to him all night. He has been trying to work his magic on her and she knows that he will probably try to seduce her tonight. She tries to put this out of her mind and will deal with it later tonight. He is constantly buying her drinks and stealing kisses from her while watching the door.

It is around 2am and they have been through several shots and drinks since they arrived. She acts like she is a bit drunk as he would expect her to be by this time. She knows that she need not look at the door till he has spotted whomever he is waiting for. They have danced several times but he is always facing the door. She notices that Eduardo is now intently looking at someone. She notes the time is 2:10 and she slowly turns to catch a glimpse of the person.

As she looks she sees a lovely woman enter the Club and a man. She cannot make out the man just yet as he is being covered by the crowd. Just as the crowd moves she sees his face and she freezes for a brief second. No it could not be, but there he was. Not only that but he was with the person that Eduardo has been waiting for.

She excuses herself from the table to go to the bathroom. She could not afford for him to see her. She thought that he might have spotted her but she believed that she was able to get out of his site before he spotted her. Well whatever reason he was here, this would make her job a bit easier and harder for Eduardo. That puts a brief smile on her lips.

When she gets back Eduardo seems to have seen enough and is ready to leave. She is grateful that this is working to her advantage. She did not want to run into him until she needed to. As they are leaving Eduardo is hanging all over her and though she doesn't want his advances, she doesn't have much of a choice. She needs to keep him from suspecting her and it is for the job.

For the job, the last time she said that she lost the man she had come to love. Now she was doing what Chuck had wanted her to do with him, but this time it is also for the job. How things can get some screwed up is beyond understanding sometimes. What she would do is pretend that Eduardo was Chuck and that would make it easier for her to role play.

As Sarah and Eduardo were waiting for the limo he pulls her close and gives her a passionate deep kiss. She wants to resist but her years of training kick in and she returns the kiss putting Chuck in her mind instead of Eduardo.. She will make him pay for this when she is finally done with this assignment. Thank goodness that Chuck is not around to see this. She know that he would not know how to handle this, even though she has told him many times that agents do what is necessary to complete the assignment.

When they finally stop kissing, she see a flicker of something or someone out of the corner of her eye. As she turns to look she doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. It was probably a shadow or something.

She scans the crowd again as she is getting into the limo and suddenly she spots a beautiful woman that looks familiar. No she must be mistaken. She takes another look and the woman is looking back at her as well. She has a cold look in her eyes and she is for certain now. She shakes suddenly from shivers that are running up and down her spine. Why is she down here, and who is she with? She scans the crowd but she does not see Chuck anywhere. She fears the worse but there is no way to find out at this time without blowing her cover. If he did see her, then surely he knows that she is undercover. Will that even matter to him at this point?

She is lost in thought as they are riding back and Eduardo notices. He looks at her and places his hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him with a smile and he pulls her close again. The rest of the night is blur to her and not something that she wants to think about. If things weren't screwed up in her life before they sure are now.

All she could hope for at this time was that this assignment would be over very soon. She did have an ally here though and that would work to her advantage. Now to get Eduardo to move soon so that they could bring him and his group down! It should take 2 maybe 3 days at the most she hoped. That was already too long as she needed to talk to Chuck and explain what was happening! The problem is that she cannot discuss the assignment as it is part of the job. She can only hope that he will forgive her when it is all over, that is if she is allowed to see him again.

End Part 9


	10. Chapter 10 final

Chuck vs Say You Will Part Final

_**Author's note: **_This is an older story for here on FF. I have several others that take place before this one at tshadow-chuck dot blogspot dot com. links to youtube are not working though which sucks, but just add in front. I have just added these and you will have to deal with the way they are originally, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Enjoy it I hope! Just ask if you want to use any part of it, with a simple acknowledgement given somewhere. )

--

The scene opens with Sarah and Eduardo in a large King size bed! Sarah is awake and puts away the sleeping potion that she had used earlier tonight. It was a combination of Restoril, Sonata, Doral and Klonopin, which each used by themselves are used for sleep disorders. In this combination it puts the subject out within minutes and they stay asleep for hours depending on the dosage. It was easy to place it into the wine glass that Eduardo was using, as he was caressing her body.

They had just gotten under the sheets, when the drug took effect. Sarah was a bit surprised that the drug had taken so long. She was not sure how much further she would have gone with Eduardo. It hits her that before Chuck, she would never have given it a second though! After all, it is part of a spies job to get close and personal. Social engineering is how most spies get their information.

She has to wait till Eduardo wakes up, before she can leave the bed. If she is gone, then he may suspect something. It was about 7:30am, when he finally wakes up and she acts like she is still asleep. He looks over at her and all of the lovely curves through the sheer sheet. He wants to wake her up and continue from last night, but he has work to do.

He knows that he must prepare for tonight. The information about Ambassador Westendorp's daughter was correct, she did frequent the Bora Bora Club. The plan was to find her and kidnap here asap! There was a vote coming up soon and they needed the leverage.

Once Eduardo leaves the room, Sarah gets up and starts putting on her cloths. She heads for the receiver hidden in the vent and goes over the data. There is nothing much new, that was not already on the last recording. She places the receiver back into the vent.

She takes a shower and puts on a white top, gold leaf earrings, black pants with black flats for shoes. She needs to find Chuck and talk to him about last night and a few other things. She heads out and grabs a taxi, as she dare not make any calls from the Villa.

Once she is away from the Villa, she starts calling the hotels looking for a Chuck or Crystal. She is sure that he would not use an alias. After about 15min she strikes gold as Chuck Bartowski is listed as staying there.

She goes to the hotel and bribes the bell hop for his room. She goes to his door and knocks. Not know what to expect from Chuck at this point, but she needed to at least try.

Panning to Chuck and Crystal in bed. There is a distant noise that is trying to break Chuck out of his sleep. His head is pounding, as he slowly opens his eyes. As he does, he see that he has his arms around Crystal. He slowly raises his head and sees that both of them are naked and cuddling in the middle of the bed.

He tries to remember last night but much of it, after he saw Sarah, is blank. The knocking on the door is getting louder and faster or is that just the pounding in his head. What had they done last night? I sure hope I did not make a fool out of myself last night, he is thinking. Well that is a given, but not with Crystal at least. The knock comes again.

Chuck slowly gets out of bed, to not disturb Crystal and wraps a blanket around his body. He goes to the door thinking that it must be for their breakfast that they ordered yesterday. As he opens the door, he almost falls over.

Standing in the door is Sarah and she is frozen looking at Chuck. She can see that he is really hung over and she has never seen him this way before. She walks inside past Chuck, as she did not want him to turn her away. As she is walking in, Chuck turns and tries to grab her to keep her from coming in.

Chuck: Sarah Wait! ( it is too late, she is past him )

Sarah: ( she is still looking down and walking in ) Chuck we need to talk. I know that you saw me last night and I just wanted to explain.

Suddenly Sarah looks up and sees Crystal in the bed. Song in background is /watch?vGZV8MPxxgkE . She had waken up when Chuck had yelled for Sarah to stop. She sat up in the bed exposing her top half. She did not move to cover up, as that is not her way.

Sarah was not expecting this at all, especially from Chuck. She was just stunned and did not really know what to say. She caught herself and regrouped her thoughts. How could he have done this? Well, that was not a hard question to answer, but surely he understood that she was undercover!

Chuck was as stunned as Sarah when Crystal sat up. He had a thousand thoughts going through his head, all at once. What did they do last night, he could not remember anything past walking towards the Hotel? How was he going to explain this to Sarah. Wait, she was kissing some other guy last night, so why should he have to explain anything! Let her think what she wanted. Nope that is a bad idea, because he loved her and that would be wrong.

Sarah: Well, I guess we don't have as much to talk about after all!

Chuck: Listen Sarah, we got a little drunk after I saw you with that guy last night! Why am I having to explain myself, I saw how you kiss him last night and that was no simple kiss!

Sarah: You know why I was with him Chuck! After all it was your fault to begin with!

Chuck: My fault! What are you talking about? I did not force you to go out with him!

Crystal gets up and starts to put her cloths on. Sarah cannot help but notice that she is lean, healthy and beautiful to boot. She knew all to well that no man could resist a woman like that. After all she had used her own physical beauty to get men to do what she wanted on multiple occasions. She motions for Chuck to follow her to the next room and he follows.

Sarah: ( whispering ) Your the one that sent me away Chuck! What did you think? That they would let me just sit around! I kissed him because that is what the job required, so don't blame me for what you caused!

Chuck was taken back by what she had said. It was all true but he never thought that he would be there while she was on an assignment. She could see that he understood what she was saying. He could not bring his eyes up to meet hers.

Chuck: Sarah, I never though that I would actually have to see you while you were working. I am sorry for that but I felt that it was for the best. I know that you needed more excitement than just guarding me! I also want you to know that I don't think anything happened between Crystal and me. We got so drunk after I saw you and she was there for me.

Sarah: YOU DON'T THINK! ( then lowers her voice ) Chuck, I don't know what to say. I am just disappointed.

Chuck: Why? I have been trying to have a relationship with you for a long time now! It was you that would not, because of the job. Why shouldn't I be with someone, since you don't want to be with me!

Sarah: I never said that I didn't want to be with you! I just needed to do my job or you could end up dying!

Chuck: Dying is the least of my worries! There are things worse than dying. Ok well dying is not good that is for sure. Still I wanted you and you just kept pushing me away. What did you expect would happen?

Sarah: I don't know what I expected Chuck. ( knowing that he was telling the truth )

Crystal is dressed now and stepped out waiting for Sarah to come out. She did not want to confront her with Chuck inside. Sarah sees that her talk with Chuck was not going any further, so she walks towards the door. Chuck just stands there as she walks out, not knowing what else he can do.

Sarah is out and walking down towards the beach when she sees Crystal waiting for her. /watch?vxp9852hq0W0&featurerelated Oh Great! Now what does she want. They are on the beach in a secluded spot, when she reaches Crystal.

Crystal: You know you hurt him last night don't you? How could you be with another man so soon after leaving Chuck!

Sarah: It is not really any of your business! What happens between Chuck and I are for us to worry about.

Crystal: He is my friend and I don't like people screwing with my friends head. He is in love with you and last night about crushed him! I am the one that had to help him through it.

Sarah: Well I am sure that it was not that big of a deal for you! Taking advantage of a drunk!

Crystal: I did not take advantage of him WINCH! I could have done that even without drinking, but I don't do that to friends. If you cannot commit to a real man, then why don't you go back to the hole you came out of!

Sarah: Your about to piss me off lady and you wont like me when you do!

Crystal: Bring it on blonde! I will rip your arm off and beat some sense into that air head of yours!

You see Sarah move forward and before she knew it, Crystal had landed a round house kick to the shoulder, knocking her to the ground. Sarah had underestimated her, but she would not make that mistake a second time.

You see Sarah and Crystal trading punches and kicks for about 28 minutes till they are both tired. Sarah has a new respect for Crystal, but she still did not like her.

The are setting down now and still looking at each other. Crystal is the first to speak, as she has no problem stating what is on her mind.

Crystal: Why do you hurt Chuck like that? He is a really good guy, a bit naïve, but a good guy.

Sarah: I didn't mean to hurt him! I had no idea that you two were even here! Besides it was Chuck that sent me away, not the other way around.

Crystal: Yea, we talked about it and he had some dumb notions at times. Like I said naïve. Still he loves you a great deal and I just don't see you as one willing to commit. I can see that you care about him but men need more than that! They need to be shown, not just talk about it!

Sarah: I am working on it! Everyone has advice, but no one sees my side of it!

Crystal: them tell me!

Sarah gets up and looks at Crystal. She would love to tell someone but she cannot. How do you explain that you work for the CIA and Chuck is the intersect? Just cannot be done.

Sarah: I wish I could, but it is complicated. BTW, you had some nice moves there. Where did you train?

Crystal: Well I have been taking Aikido since I was a little girl and it keeps me in shape. I also have been taking Wing Chun for about 3 years now as well. It keeps me busy and it comes in handy when dating that is for sure. ( smiles )

Sarah: Does Chuck know?

Crystal: No, with Chuck he is a perfect gentleman. No need, besides he is the one that has turned me down. Maybe if I put him in a choke hold he will submit? ( laughs )

Sarah: I sure hope not. Thanks for the little "chat". I have a feeling that I will be seeing you around.

Crystal: Yea, I wont be going anywhere soon. Cya, but try not to keep hurting him. Next time I wont go so easy on you. ( smiles )

Sarah: Me either. ( smiles back and walks away )

Neither Sarah or Crystal notice that Chuck had been watching them the whole time. He was worried that one of them would get hurt. After watching them, it would have been him that would have gotten hurt!

As he starts to turn around he sees something out of the corner of his eye. He tries to carefully walk around the corner and sees Bryce setting in a chair on the balcony. Chuck just stares closing his eyes to see if it is an illusion, but nope it is him alright.

Chuck: What the heck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off shooting somebody or something?

Bryce: Yea, but do you want to be the one I am shooting at?

Chuck: Hum, do I get a head start? ( laughs ) So what are you doing here?

Bryce: I am here to be your guardian while you are playing around. Seems they don't want too many people knowing about you still.

Chuck: Come on Bryce, you are here for a reason! So what do you really want?

Bryce: Seems that I could use a bit of help from you Chuck. There are so many directions and I need your help to smoke them out. You alone have the information in that brain of yours.

Chuck: So Beckman and Graham are ok with this? I still have not heard back if Casey or Sarah will want to come back!

Bryce: Well I am betting that Casey could not wait to get away. Sarah may come back but do you want her in harms way with Fulcrum so close Chuck?

Chuck: You know that is not fair Bryce! That is just mean, because you know I care about Sarah.

Bryce: Life is not fair Chuck. I would think that you of all people would know that. I tell you want, you think about it and when your ready, you let me know.

Chuck: How would I get in contact with you?

Bryce: Don't worry, I will be around. I had better go before you new mate comes in. BTW is she available?

Chuck: Don't even think about it. She is a friend and I will tell her all about you if you try!

Bryce: No problem, relax! I was just yanking your chain.

Chuck hears the door start to open and turns to look. When he turns back Bryce is gone. He looks around but has no clue where Bryce went. Well, I guess they call them spooks for nothing.

The scene opens with Casey and Cathernia meeting up on the beach. They go snorkeling and are really enjoying their time. As they are snorkeling, a hammerhead shark gets a bit close and Casey raps it on the nose. It circles them a few times then swims off.

At this point Cathernia is much calmer than Casey would have expected. Most people would have been terrified of a shark. This set Casey's bells to ringing, there must be more to her than he realizes. As they leave the water, he starts scanning the beach. He sees a man watching them and he can tell that he must be a bodyguard.

They are drying themselves in the sun and Casey puts suntan lotion on her body. She is tan but not so much, as someone that spends all of her time in the sun. Her skin is smooth and electrifying to the touch.

They cook there for a little while, until Cathernia sits up. She is looking Casey over and is waiting for him to say something. He doesn't realize that she is waiting on him to make a move on her. /watch?vjvt8puRC0Qw starts playing in the background!

Cathernia: I am bored, how about we rent some wave runners and get out of here?

Casey: That sound like a lot of fun! Sorry I did not take you for the adventurous type. I mean that, well... ( trying to get his foot out of his mouth)

Cathernia: I am a lot of things you have not figured out yet. ( with a seductive smile)

Casey: Well then! I am looking forward to finding out. Race you to the rental hut!

The both jump up and run down toward the hut. As Casey is about to take the lead, she pushes him into a surfboard. She is laughing, as she reaches the hut and so is Casey. He is surprised that a woman of her beauty, grace and obvious elegance would be this much fun!

He gets up and dusts himself off and walks down to the hut. They rent the wave runners and as they are walking to them she looks over at Casey.

Cathernia: You know now that you lost, you owe me. ( smiling with her head tilted )

Casey: Sure whatever you want. So what do I owe you?

Cathernia: I will take my prize later tonight! I am sure that you will be up for the challenge. ( smiles and looks away )

Casey laughs and thinks that the day just keeps getting better. They play on the wave runners, jumping waves and spinning around playing tag. After some time, they play some beach volleyball and win quite easily.

They are having such a great time that Casey doesn't want it to end. He also feels comfortable with Cathernia. Her smile and the way she looks at him.

The sun was hot and they take a break. Going to the covered hut/bar, they ordered some water and sat down for a rest. Cathernia looks like she is ready to go in. She gets up and motions for Casey to follow and they head back to the hotel. He walks her to her room and then gives her a kiss and starts to walk away.

Cathernia: Oh no you don't, you have to pay off your debt! ( smiling )

Casey was not expecting this and it is clearly visible in his eyes. He doesn't have to be told twice and lets her pull him into her room. She has a massive suite and faces the beach. It is a spectaculars view. He takes another drink of his water and is following her queues.

She starts walking towards the bathroom. As she is walking closer to the bathroom, she starts removing her clothing. Casey is watching her and she knows it.

Cathernia: Well, don't just stand there! I need you to help me wash my back. ( giving a quick glance over her shoulder )

Casey: Well you have got the right man for the job!

Casey follows her into the shower and the camera pans back and fades to black. Some hours later you see Casey and Cathernia getting dressed to go out. They are definitely a couple, as he can see it in their eyes.

As they are eating in the restaurant, they are engaged in small talk trying to get to know each other much better. Casey is really enjoying this, but something is nagging him in the back of his mind.

Several hours later, they decide to go out dancing again. They really enjoyed the night at Bora Bora last time and decide to hit the club again. Little did Casey know that his great day was about to change.

The scene starts at the Bora Bora. We see Eduardo enter with Sarah and move towards the back near the exit. The table was also in view of people entering the door. Sarah noticed that the men at the Villa was also in the club tonight.

All were taking up positions, realizing that it was going down tonight. She had to take a chance and get Agent Carlos now. She excused herself so that she may go to the ladies room. She calls Agent Carlos, but it is going instantly to voice mail. She leaves him a message stating that Eduardo and his men are going to try whatever they have planned tonight!

She is trying to think how to control the situation. She quickly sends a text message to Casey. He had not tried to contact him yet so did not think Eduardo would move this fast. They had just been here last night!

There was only one other person that she could contact. After a second she rules out that, he may make some type of heroic jester and cause an even bigger problem. Besides after their latest conversation, She did not know if he would show up anyway! She would have to hope that Casey gets her text message!

She leaves the ladies room and heads back to the table. As she gets there she freezes as Chuck and Crystal enter the Club. OH Great! Now I have to worry about Chuck getting involved now, she is thinking. Background you hear /watch?vCVnSGXvYK20&featurerelated

As Chuck and Crystal enter the club, they head for a table that is open next to the dance floor. Chuck doesn't see Sarah, but Crystal does. She looks over at her with a deadly stare! She did not let on to Chuck that Sarah was there. They got the table and ordered a margarita and sex on the beach.

As the waiter brought the drink they lifted their glasses and cheers.

Chuck: To a full and great night with a beautiful woman and great friend!

Crystal: And to a handsome and goofy friend!

Chuck: I will drink to that!

They both take a big drink and start laughing. Chuck is thinking that this is going to be a great night no matter what! He is not going to let anything bother him tonight and just live for the moment. The band starts playing /watch?vFhAlIN8QqEg and it makes so much sense to Chuck right now. How much he has learned from his Friends/teachers. Even Crystal has been teaching Chuck how to live a little and not take life too seriously! Now did they teach him well or is he unteachable.

Chuck and Crystal go out and dance to the song. They are having a good time and Chuck is letting loose. Sarah is watching and is amazed at Chuck. He is not stiff and self conscience like when he took her on their first date. This is a great she is thinking, then she realize that he is with Crystal and not her.

Crystal has been positioning Chucks back to Sarah so that it doesn't ruin their night. She see that Sarah is watching and has a surprised look on her face as she is watching Chuck. This brings a smile to her lips and she doesn't like her very much at this point! She has a smile on her face and she will be pushing Sarah's buttons all night tonight if she has her way.

Crystal starts dancing closer to Chuck and puts her hands around his neck. They are really getting into the song and dance. Chuck is not even really aware what Crystal is doing. He is just having a good time and letting loose.

He is having a blast and they dance song after song for at least 45 minutes.

Sarah is not enjoying this at all. She does dance a few times with Eduardo but Chuck has not been looking around. He seem to be happy with just being with Crystal. This is more than a bit annoying to Sarah and Eduardo noticed as well. He starts looking around for who she is looking at.

Sarah stops as she notices the change in Eduardo. She takes a drink from here wine. She also mentally checks for Agent Carlos. She is glad that Casey has not arrived tonight and is hoping that he doesn't. Eduardo notices Chuck as she looks in his direction before she can catch herself.

Eduardo: Is there something that you want to tell me?

Sarah: No not really. It is just an old boyfriend that I was not expect to see here.

Eduardo: I am sorry to hear that, but his loss is my gain. ( smiles )

Sarah: Thanks for the compliment. ( smiles back )

She leans in and kisses him on the lips. It is a short kiss, but she knows that he enjoyed it. Knowing that it was now settled, she started casing how she would get Casey and Cathernia out of here when the trouble started. She noticed that the upstairs also had an exit door. There was only one of Eduardo's men stationed upstairs and should be easier to get everyone out that way.

As Sarah is completing the escape route, she sees Eduardo tense up. As she slowly looks towards the door she sees Casey. If Casey is here then the lady he was with yesterday is also here. It still puts a smile on her lips to think of Casey with a woman. It has been months and the only woman that she has seen him with was Ilsa.

Sarah is watching Eduardo for any hints as to when they will move. Eduardo is casing the room again looking for any issues, just like Sarah or Casey would do. He has already counted the bouncers and there seems to be two men trailing Casey and his lady friend. She is sure that Casey would have spotted them long ago.

Just after Casey and Cathernia had entered Bora Bora, his cell phone starts beeping. He starts to ignore it as he is on vacation, but something deep inside tells him to look at it.

As he pulls it out and looks at the text, he sees that it came from Sarah. He immediately puts up all of his defences! He starts slowly casing the club as he reads the message. She had listed how many men were there and that they were after the woman he was with.

He is cursing the Mexican phone company for not getting this message to him earlier. If they had, he would not be in this situation now! He finished the message and stayed close to Cathernia. If they tried to leave now it would tip off the ETA and they may become desperate and get more people killed.

Sarah had mentioned to take a table close the the upstairs, so he maneuvered her to a spot very close to it. As he was scanning he spotted Sarah and the man she was with. He had also spotted most of the rest of them as they were either not dancing or watching them off and on.

He expected that Sarah would know where the rest are and should be able to pull this off. There was nothing more to due, till they made their move! Then he would finally get his gunplay, while saving his lady at the same time.

They ordered drinks and were listening to the music when he turned and spotted Chuck coming out of the bathroom.

Casey: OH Great, just what I needed to see!

Cathernia: What? I don't understand is there something wrong.

Casey: Just someone that I was not expecting to run into for a while.

Cathernia is looking around for whom Casey is talking about. She spots Chuck and Crystal. She believes that the person that he is talking about is the lady and has no idea that he is actually talking about Chuck. She feels a bit of concern that Casey may like this lady as well as her. She unconsciously moves closer to Casey.

Casey feels Cathernia put her arm through his. His attention is distracted as he puts his arm around her hips. As he is looking at her, she moves slowly to his lips. She gently kisses his lips and pulls away teasing/taunting him to move to her.

He cannot help but to follow her lips, as she tastes like wild berries but sweet and strong all at the same time. As he moves closer she leans back in and they kiss with the passion of promised lovers. Time seems to stand still for John, as he has completely forgotten about the danger they are in.

As soon as they part, he stares into her eyes seeing the fire of her passion. If they make it though this night, he will see where this relationship can go. He will not waste the moment, like Sarah has with Chuck so many times. Life is short and wasting the possibility of true love will not go wasted again.

Just when Casey thought that everything was going well, Chuck spots him in the crowd. This was about the worst thing that could happen. He sees Chuck looking at him trying to decide if he should come over or not. Casey knows that he cannot leave Cathernia or they would attack her. He just gives a nod 'NO" and hopes that he understands. It seems to have worked as Chuck starts to look around.

Casey also knows that this is even worse if he spots Sarah. He doesn't know what he may do. Surely he realizes that she must be on assignment! No , he thinks, we are talking about Chuck here and he doesn't think as an agent would. Casey can only hope that he doesn't cause more trouble than usual.

Crystal notices that Chuck is looking around and knows that he will see her soon. She braces for it as Chuck was feeling pretty bad the last time he saw her with this man. She knows that he is still in love with her, but she just doesn't want her friend to get hurt again. Suddenly Chuck stops moving and takes a long deep drink of his margarita and just stares at Sarah. She is not looking back at him yet.

Chuck is not sure what to do now that he sees Sarah. With Casey, it could not just be a coincidence? They must be on an assignment, but Casey was supposed to take two weeks off. Well I guess he decided to get reassigned as well, Chuck is thinking. So much for Team Chuck, I guess it was a good thing that Bryce is his contact here in Mexico. Maybe it is time to take him up on his offer.

Chuck decides that he will take Crystal back to LA and then head out with Bryce. He must take care of her, as she has been more than a good friend. She has shown that she is a true friend and they are very hard to come by. They may have known each other for a short time, but she is as true a friend like Morgan is. He laughs to himself that he put Crystal and Morgan in the same sentence! They are complete opposites, she is reliable and mature where he is still a child and usually the one that gets into trouble.

Well after the display that Sarah and Crystal had earlier, he knows that she can take care of herself and him if need be. He was very taken back how evenly matched she was against Sarah! He is sure that they did not see him watching them fight!

If Sarah is on assignment, then it would not be good if he went over there. So he just takes another drink and asks Crystal to dance to the next song, when it comes on. He is there to have a good time, though in the back of his mind he will help if there is a need.

Sarah dares not look at Casey and Eduardo is scanning the room looking for his moment to attack. The Band takes a break and they place on some music for everyone to dance to. The song /watch?vSU6GoNrALvM&featurerelated begins to play. All hell is about to break loose and the mood from the song triggers something deep inside of each of our heros.

As Eduardo sees the bodyguards head out side to take care of a drunken man, he signals for his men to advance. Everything from this point on happens like a dream. Happening in slow motion, but very much alive and deadly as any situation they have ever been in before. In all there were 12 men, besides Eduardo, that start moving all at once.

Sarah immediately snaps into action by signaling Casey. She waits for the right time to engage the man coming up directly behind her. Just as the man steps into range, she grabs the wine bottle and smashes it across his head. Eduardo is about to turn around when he notices Casey pulling out his gun and aiming it in his direction. He dives for the side and a shot rang out and one of his men was struck directly in the chest.

Sarah, pulls out a knife and throws it at a man just about to shoot Casey from behind to the left. It strikes the man in the neck and as it hits she does a spinning wheel kick to another mans face that was advancing upon her.

Casey shoots another man in the shoulder and a third in the knee. There are still 7 men including Eduardo left. He has pushed over the table and has Cathernia behind him and in the corner. He fires more shots but the rest of them have taken cover.

Chuck is in the middle of the dance floor, with Crystal, when the fight breaks out. He sees Sarah and Casey in action. As the 3rd man hits the floor, he pushes Crystal off the dance floor and behind a few tables, that have been turned over by people trying to get out. Just as he was getting Crystal behind the tables, he grabs a beer bottle and hits the nearest man over the head. Chuck is amazed that it actually worked and the man was out cold.

Crystal saw Chuck jump into the fight and was not about to be out done by him! She grabs a broken chair leg and proceeds to beat the crap out of another of the men that was on the other side of the tables. Using the leg like a boa she is able to easily defend against his kicks and punches. Hearing one of her strikes break clean though the thigh bone and then a knee to the face as he was going down. Then she threw the leg with amazing accuracy at at another man about to take a shot at Sarah. The rest of the men were too far away and now shooting at Chuck and Crystal as well as Casey and Sarah.

There were 4 men left and one was still Eduardo, which was extremely pissed by this point. There was the man upstairs that had both Casey and Sarah pinned down. The other 2 men were behind the bar, but well covered and no way to get to them without getting shot at this point. Eduardo was the one that was too close to Sarah.

As Chuck had been watching Crystal and enjoying her kick some butt, he looks back to Sarah and Casey. Chuck could see that Eduardo was positioning himself to try and take out either Casey or Sarah. There was not much he could do with the man upstairs, keeping them all pinned down. Chuck looked down and saw the gun that the man he hit with the beer bottle had dropped.

Hating to even thing about it, he was worried more for Sarah and Casey than his disdain for guns. He reached down and picked it up. In his mind, there was something that told him that all he needed to do was point and squeeze the trigger to hit his target. He had done this a million times in COD, but this was for real! There was no need to do anything anyway.

Crystal watched as Chuck picks up the gun and starts to move toward him as she knew he hated firearms. He had said so on many occasions, during their talks. Just as she got next to him, he was just holding it, so she did not worry as much.

At this time Bryce hears all of the gunfire and has been running to the Club. As he is trying to enter, he sees the remaining 4 gunmen. He is waiting for a distraction, to take out the two behind the bar. He sees them turn their attention to someone over in the corner and starts to enter the club. As Bryce is entering the club about to take out the two men behind the bar, Chuck sees Eduardo start to aim his gun at Sarah!

At that exact time, Bryce starts shooting at the two men. Sarah sees Chuck stand up and point his gun at someone! Before she can look away, she sees him fire the gun. She hears several shots but only saw Chuck fire once.

Sarah looks to where Chuck had shot and sees that he has shot Eduardo directly in the chest! Eduardo's gun was pointing in Sarah's direction, so she assumes that he was going to shoot her. As she looks back, she sees Chuck fall down as well!

Crystal was unaware that Chuck had even stood up, as she was watching someone come crashing threw the door and shoot at the two men behind the bar. They turn to the new threat, Bryce nails both of them with 4 shots. That leaves only one left. Casey dives out and as he is rolling he shoots at the remaining man upstairs.

Crystal turns to look at Chuck and sees him fall to the ground! What had he done? She runs to him and another shot rings out but hits right beside her. She doesn't even look where it came from,as she is more focused on Chuck!

Sarah looks up and throws another knife directly into the remaining man's chest, instantly dropping him where he stood. She turns and runs to Chuck as Crystal is already there.

Casey also sees Chuck on the ground, but knows that both Sarah and Crystal are looking over him. He makes sure that there are no more threats before turning to Cathernia. He reaches over and checks to make sure that she is not hurt. She grabs him tightly and holds him close! She is clearly shaken by what has happened. She looks at all of the people lying around and then back to Casey.

Cathernia: What just happened John? Why were they shooting at us?

Casey: They were after you. It was an attempt by the ETA to kidnap you I believe.

Cathernia: How would you know that? Why would they want to kidnap me?

Casey: I received a text message, just before everything happened. It was from a friend. It seems that they needed you for something, I don't know what. It had something to do with your family. That is all that I was told. I am just glad that I your not hurt!

Cathernia: I think one of your friend's partner is hurt!

Casey looks back and sees that Chuck is still lying on the floor. He heads over to see how bad it is. He was a bit worried, since Chuck was still lying on the ground. As he gets to Chuck, he can see that there is a pool of blood underneath of him!

Sarah and Crystal had already put pressure on the wound and were checking how much damage it had done to Chuck. There was an entrance and exit wound though the shoulder just below the collarbone. It looked like it did not hit any bones but he was bleeding pretty badly.

They grabbed him and headed to the hospital. They knew that time mattered or Chuck might bleed to death. He was lucky that it did not look like any vital organs had been hit, but it would hurt for a little while! Well Chuck stepped up again when it came to Sarah, Casey was thinking. For a nerd, he was willing to die for the one he loved. He just hoped that Sarah would come around soon. Little did he realize that she already had!

As they were taking him to the hospital, Chuck regained conscience and saw Sarah there?

Chuck: Did I die?

Sarah: No, you just got shot. You will be fine Chuck, I promise!

Chuck: It is ok Sarah. I am just glad that you are fine!

Chuck: WAIT, Where is Crystal!!

Crystal: I'm here Chuck! Everyone is ok. Just try and relax.

Chuck: Thanks Crystal, I am sorry that I got you involved in all of this.

Crystal: Well I was not going to let you have all of the fun! ( smiling)

Chuck: Well it was fun, up till I got shot! And I thought it hurt with a bulletproof vest on.

Crystal: Huh?

Sarah: Try to rest Chuck, we are almost to the Hospital! You should have kept out of it!

Chuck: I could not just let him shoot you Sarah. I still love you and I always well. Promise me something Sarah.

Sarah: Sure, what is it?

Chuck: Take care of Crystal, like you have me. She is a true friend and I don't have many of them. If anything happens to me, make sure she gets home safely and look in on her for me. Promise!

Sarah: I promise Chuck. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Ok all but Morgan, sorry he is a bit more than I can handle. ( laughing but clearly tears in her eyes )

Chuck: Well Casey can discuss sandwiches with him. ( laughing, then coughing)

Casey: ( grunts ) Sure Chuck, but I will shoot him after that. So you had better worry about getting better fast.

Crystal sees that her suspicion about Sarah was correct. She did love him and just needed some prodding. She was still mad at the way she left Chuck out to dry, wondering about her feelings. They would have to put the past behind them for Chucks sake!

They arrive at the Hospital and he is taken into surgery. The doctors tell them that he has lost a lot of blood, but he should make it. Sarah and Crystal stay in the waiting room ,as Casey takes Cathernia back. They all have been talking for over an hour. There is nothing more that any of them can do for Chuck, as he needs his rest.

The taxi pulls up to the Hotel and Casey and Cathernia get out. He walks her into the lobby and is expecting that she is ready to retire. As he is biding her good night, she doesn't let go of his hand.

Cathernia: John, I know it has been a tough night on you with your friend getting shot and all, but would you mind staying with me tonight? I don't want to be alone. I would understand if you wanted to just leave. After all it was because of me he was shot.

Casey: Don't blame yourself for what happened! Chuck could have played it safe but that is not who he is. He is a pain in the butt that way. ( causing Casey to give a appreciative grunt)

Casey: I would be honored to stay with you, If you are sure that is what you want? I know tonight was pretty hard on you as well. I am just glad that you are fine.

Cathernia: I think you know that I like you John. I gave you enough hints after all! ( smiles )

She pulls him towards the elevator and they go to her suite. He starts to make up the couch and gets comfortable,while she is in the bathroom. She comes out with a black nightgown. She is about the most beautiful woman that he has ever dated.

He is watching her walk towards him and he starts to say something just as she reaches him. She puts her finger over his mouth and pulls him up. As he stands she kisses him passionately! He returns the kiss and they slowly move towards the bed.

She take off his cloths slowly and with anticipation, as each piece drops to the floor. They reach the bed and the last thing that you see fall to the floor, is her nightgown. The view slowly fades to black.

The next day, Chuck is finally awake and they allow Sarah to go in and see him. As she enters the room, she has tears in her eyes. It is hard for her to see him lying in bed like that.

Chuck: Please don't do that Sarah! You are the strong one out of this group. Besides, I didn't have to stand up like this.

Sarah: Oh shut up mister! ( smiling ) Not like you ever listen anyway. Chuck I need to ask you a question, if you don't mind.

Chuck: ( a bit surprised by the request ) Sure Sarah, you can ask me anything.

Sarah: I need to know why you had me reassigned and I was not given the option to stay! I though I deserved to at least make my own decision, like you gave Casey.

Chuck: Because I felt that I was holding you back! Also I wanted a relationship and you were just there for the job. I could not take the heartache you were causing me Sarah! You know that I love you and I would wait forever, if I though that you would come around! But after the Marco incident, I realized that I didn't have forever to wait! You had to make up your own mind and the only way you could do that was away from me.

Sarah: I am a big girl Chuck and you know that I needed to protect you!

Chuck: But you were killing me, just as surely as any Fulcrum agent Sarah! After Jill, I thought I would never want to find love again, but you changed all of that for me. Now, I would rather have love for one day, if I died after that it would be worth the price! Dying of a broken heart is much worse than any other pain.

Sarah: Chuck I do have strong feelings for you. I want to show you how I feel, but if anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do. It was hard enough when I though that I lost Bryce, but if I lose you then I don't think I would be able to recover this time!

Chuck: But don't you get it Sarah! You already lost me, when you refused to be with me. Some things in life need to come before the job!

/watch?vBbFxaqyHGxo&featurerelated

Sarah doesn't know what more to say to Chuck. She cannot convince him that she loves him right now. Maybe later when he is out of the Hospital and back in LA. She will find a way to get back there and then they can have another talk.

She leans down and kisses Chuck on the lips. She put as much passion and love into the kiss, just like the time she though they were going to be blown to bits. Chuck is startled at first, then lets himself get lost in the kiss. When they finish she just looks into his eyes.

Sarah: This time it was not a mistake! Now take care and I will see you again tomorrow.

Chuck: Remember your promise Sarah. Remember that I love you and always will!

Sarah is a bit taken back by his words. What is it that he is not telling her? She stops for a long moment with a questioning look on her face. Chuck returns the look and she knows there is something that he is not telling her. As she starts to walk back to him. He lays back down.

Chuck: I am tired, do you mind sending Crystal in please, so that I get some sleep soon.

Sarah: Sure and I remember the promise.

She walks out and lets Crystal know that Chuck wants to see her. She then leaves to go to the Villa and retrieve her belongings. She wonders what Chuck and Crystal talked about and knows that she will have to become friends with her. After thinking about it for a while, the realization that Crystal would put her life on the line for Chuck as well.

She believes she understands why Chuck likes her so much. Crystal has been kind to him and understanding. She has also not held back, when they discuss any issue. Sarah knows that sooner or later she will have to let Chuck into her real life. It has been so long since she has done that.

Crystal walks into the room and sits down on the bed next to him. He is sad and trying to find the words to say to her.

Chuck: I am very very sorry that you almost got killed last night! It is inexcusable and I would understand if you did not want to hang around with me in the future.

Crystal: Listen Chuck! It was not like you planned it. I saw Sarah when we came in and could have just asked you to leave then. Besides, it was fun in a suicidal kind of way. Not something that I would want to do again any time soon! Besides what type of friend would I be if I ran at the first sign of trouble. Maybe the second or third time but not the first. ( laughs )

Chuck: Well if you stick around there may be a second or third. ( laughs )

Crystal: well try and space them out please. I need a rest after this last one.

Chuck: I will do my best. One more thing, I hope you can get along with Sarah. As you know I still love her and I would like my good friend to get along with her, if we ever get back together. It was not all her fault! I did send her away, you know like the proverb?

Crystal: ( realizing what Chuck had done) You are an idiot when it comes to women I see! That is just a saying, and women don't take kindly to being sent away! I guess I have some teaching to do!

Chuck: Well, I will try and be a good student.

Crystal sees that he is slowly falling asleep and leaves it at that. She will be back later to check up on him.

Crystal: I will be back to check on you later. You get some sleep now.

She leaves and a man in a janitor's outfit is moping the floors outside. When she goes out the second set of doors, the man stops moping and walks into Chucks room.

Chuck has been waiting for him, as he figured that he had not gone far. Just as the man gets half way to Chuck you hear.

Chuck: Hi Bryce. I was wondering when you would show up. ( still with closed eyes )

Bryce: ( bit surprised) Wow Chuck, I am impressed! You do know why I am here then?

Chuck: Yes, I will help you with your assignment. I figure that if I am with you, then Sarah and Casey will be safer. Besides the only way for Sarah and I to have any type of relationship, is if we take down Fulcrum.

Bryce: I am glad that you will help Chuck, but that doesn't mean that you and Sarah will be able to have a relationship! There are no guarantees as to what will happen in that department.

Chuck: It is the only shot that I see we have. If not then I did everything that I can to be with her. Ok enough of that, when do we leave?

Bryce: We will leave within the hour. I have arranged for Crystals boat to be sailed back to LA and a ticket will be delivered to her. She will be escorted to the airport. Sarah and Casey will be temporarily reassigned till we get back.

Chuck: That is IF we get back you mean!!

Bryce: Well that is not a guarantee either, I wish I could say different, but then I would be lying to you. I have done enough of that already.

Chuck: OK, then we leave in the hour. I have already said all of my goodbye's, but we will be back in time for Elle's wedding! I will not miss her wedding no matter what?

Bryce: If we are alive, you will make her wedding. That much I can promise.

Chuck: Then let's get this over with.

Bryce helps Chuck get up and get his cloths on. They walk out of the Hospital and into the daylight. The staff had no clue what had just happened.

Some time later Both Crystal and Sarah come back to the Hospital to see Chuck. It was Sarah's idea to pick up Crystal, so that they would both be there. She was trying to show Chuck that she would be friends with her. This would help her convince him that she wanted to work out their problem.

When they arrived it was a short walk to Chucks room. The problem was that the bed was made and no Chuck! Sarah and Crystal talked to the staff asking where Chuck had been moved to. They were informed that he had checked himself out. Both Sarah and Crystal looked at each other and headed for the door.

When they got back to Crystal's hotel, all of Chucks stuff was gone. There was someone there waiting for them. He told Crystal and Sarah that Chuck had disappeared and that they were to leave Mexico now. He handed them both tickets and told them he would wait for them to pack. He would be driving them to the Airport and see them off.

As they got the airport, the man followed them to their plane. Crystal said that she had a boat and will just sail it back. He informed her that the boat was already on it's way back to LA. The plane boarded and they were sitting on the plane next to each other. As the plane took off Sarah and Crystal started talking.

Crystal: I will head back as soon as we land. I am not leaving Chuck in Mexico!

Sarah: I don't think that he is in Mexico any more! I will talk to my company and get some people on finding him right away. Please be patient, till I have a chance to check this out!

Crystal: how can you be so calm!?

Sarah: Calm! I am so furious that I could just tear someone's head off! But going back to Mexico would not help right now. We need to find out what is going on first, then rip their heads off.

Crystal: OK , but you had better keep me in the loop! I don't like it, not knowing what happened to Chuck! I will find him, that you can count on.

Sarah: I agree with you on this one! I will find out what happened and whomever did this had better watch out!

The scene fades to Black as you pan out from the airplane.

End Say you will.

The scene opens with Chuck and Bryce in a small plane heading south. They have been flying for several hours and Bryce can see that Chuck is pretty much out of it from the painkillers. They will have to land soon and rest up, but he wanted to be well out of Mexico before they did.

He knew that Sarah would be making calls as soon as she had a chance. He had planned it where she was with Crystal, so she would have to wait till they got off the plane. Crystal was the wild card in this equation. He did not know anything about her background. He planned on changing that later, but much later.

You see the plane start their decent into Guatemala. Bryce figures that this should hold them for a few day to a week if necessary. As they are land Chuck wakes up and takes a look around. He is trying to focus his eyes, but when they touch down, the jolt brings his wound pounding back into his mind.

They get out and Bryce has them refuel the plane in case they need to get out fast. He pays the worker to keep an eye on it, which the worker is more than happy to do. They hail a cab and get a ride to a nice but secluded hotel.

Both are in the same room so that Bryce can keep an eye on Chuck without any trouble.

As they enter the room Bryce has already mentally mapped out all of the exits and escape routes. He puts the usual traps around the door and window. Chuck immediately goes one of the queen beds and lays down. His head is spinning, but he will not sleep till he can leave Crystal and Sarah a message that he is ok.

"Well, this sucks! My cell phone is not getting any service down here."Chuck says to Bryce," How am I supposed to make a call?"

"That is because your not supposed to nimrod", Bryce says.

" I need to let Crystal and Sarah know that I am alright", Chuck replied.

"OK, then you will have to leave them an email", Bryce nodded. "That way you can let them know you are okay and it will be hard for them to track us through the Sat link." "Do not tell anyone that you are with me. Not even Sarah and Casey can know that at this time!"

Bryce gets out a briefcase and hooks up the sat link and his laptop. After a few minutes he hands it over. Chuck opens up the Thunderbird email application and starts to send Sarah an email.

' Sarah, please don't be too mad at me but I am on a new assignment. I will not be able to communicate with you or Casey for a while, but I will when I can. I am working for the handler that was assigned to me after I left you and Casey. I don't know when I will be back, but it could be a while!

Please remember your promise to me. I am fine and will see you at Elle's wedding. ) I hope that you will be there as well. You can save me later!

Yours Always,

Chuck'

You see him hit the send button and then start another email. This time it is to Crystal.

' Crystal, I am sorry that I had to leave you alone in Mexico. I was called away to help a friend. I was not expecting it to happen this way and I will make it up to you when I get back. It could be some time before I make it back but know that I am fine and in good hands. Please remember the good times on the boat and I will explain more when I get back.

Your Bud,

Chuck '

Both of the emails were shorter than he liked, but that was what he was told to do. He hoped that both of them would not kill him when he got back. That is IF he got back! Chuck remembered from their college days how Bryce liked to be the top dog and would do whatever is necessary to win. He eve cheated at their game of dart tag.

It brought a smile to Chucks lips as he wished he could go back to a simpler time. Then he realizes that even then Bryce had already joined the CIA and was using their game to sharpen his skills. He lay down on his bed and fell quickly asleep.

When Chuck finally woke up it was still daylight out. He felt like he had slept for hours, but how can that be? He sat up and looked around till he spotted Bryce at the table. He had all kinds of maps and documents out reading through them.

Bryce looks up to see Chuck is finally awake. He gives Chuck a smile and throws him a sandwich. He is sure that Chuck has to be hungry since he has been sleeping for the last 24hrs. Bryce had already scouted out the town and gotten them provisions for their continued trip. He had to get Chuck some training or he would get them both killed.

There was only one place to take him for this kind of intense training and it sure wasn't back in the US. There was also the matter of convincing Chuck to start the second phase of his plan. There was more than just the Omaha project that the CIA had been working on.

Since the Omaha project had worked on Chuck so well, it is only common sense that the Mephistopheles project will work on him as well! Now the hard part will be to get him to do it. He is trying to figure out an angle that Chuck will bite, but all he can think of is by using Sarah to drive him his point. This is not what he wants to do, but he will if he needs to. After all he needs Chuck to be viable for other than just the intersect data.

The rest of the day goes by uneventful. The get at a local restaurant and Chuck's wound is healing nicely. They have redone his bandages and there seems to be no effect, other than the pain when he moves it.

As they are lying there, Bryce feels that the best way is to take Chuck out to see some of the sites and then bring up the subject at that time. He has the perfect spot and image for the project. He closes his eyes, but can hear Chuck moving around in his bed.

Chuck is having a bit of a problem going to sleep as he is still worried about Sarah and Crystal. He finally comes to the thought that he will have Bryce check with his contacts to make sure they made it back to LA. That will take a load off of his mind. He finally falls off to sleep only to see Sarah fill his dream.

The scene opens a few days earlier with Sarah and Crystal getting off the plane. As they get their luggage, you see both of them on their cell phones. During Crystals marriage


End file.
